Camino a Hyrule (2): Arco Dragonsterra
by Yahab
Summary: El viaje continua y la princesa y su joven mercenario finalmente han llegado a uno de sus destinos, no obstante en la tierra de los Dragones una oscuridad muy antigua les esta siguiendo los pasos, ¿Podran nuestros jovenes viajeros algun dia llegar a Hyrule? Los sentimientos ancestrales que los unen seran su mayor fortaleza.
1. Duelo y Destino en Taranis

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Raya** (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **oOo** ** **».** Capítulo 1: Duelo y Destino en Taranis ****.«** **oOo**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

 **.**

Esos ojos brillantes se entornaron, abrió el hocico y de ahí salió su lengua bífida, una risa gutural acompañó aquel gesto, estaba ansioso, muy ansioso, la barrera finalmente había caído, había hecho bien en confiar, había avanzado por los senderos de una frontera intrínseca y complicada, pero ahora finalmente parecía tenerlo a su alcance.

El Brujo le había gruñido, le había dicho que esperara y lo acompañara, pero él se había negado y en cambio solamente le había dicho que le prestaría a Hiperión, al otro lizalfo no le hizo gracia la idea, pero Ceo había rugido de manera amenazante haciendo valer su posición como líder principal de los Dodongo.

Y ahora ahí estaba, las fallas rocosas alrededor del río Taranis eran un escondite perfecto, el camino del río había formado un imponente cañón con el pasar de los milenios, el agua que transitaba su cauce bramaba de manera casi ensordecedora, y la forma del cañón hundido se aseguraba de que el eco de ese bramido fuera aún más potente, no por nada había recibido aquel antiguo nombre.

—Sólo un camino— susurró.

Su mirada se clavó en el puente, era realmente largo, construido en basalto rosa; un mineral extraño y extraordinario, cada parte de su estructura era una obra maestra, enormes pilares decorados con altorrelieve y formas dragontinas adornaban la estructura. Tharaniss se llamaba, en honor al río que le cruzaba justo por debajo y a la pronunciación extraña que había emitido el primer dragón en posarse ahí y susurrar su nombre.

Las pupilas de Ceo brillaron.

Tharaniss era la entrada sur de Colmillo de Guerra, el único paso viable en kilómetros y kilómetros, la única forma de sortear la increíble barrera natural que había formado aquel río milenario.

"Tarde o temprano", pensaba, Zilant tendría que cruzar por ese sitio, ese sería el momento, pero antes necesitaba ir y ocultar su aroma.

—Ese fastidioso caviidae— gruñó, aunque más que un gruñido fue una risa bofa – voy a comérmelo— murmuró.

Recordó claramente que el caviidae también había estado ahí desde el inicio, aquel lejano día, el día en el que Ryuuji había nacido; la espada que guardaba el alma del dragón al que odiaba, odiaba todo en ella, odiaba a su portador, odiaba al ser que la había creado, odiaba al propio Zilant cuya alma alimentaba el filo del arma que había matado decenas de Dodongos.

—Pronto— susurró —….. pronto— volvió a clamar.

* * *

En el amanecer de ese día Tomodachi se despertó de modo jadeante, asustado y sorprendido, algo debía de estar mal en su cabeza, al igual que en tiempos pasados había soñado de nuevo con la Diosa Hylia, los ojos tristes de la deidad se habían engrido en su memoria causando que un enorme y desgarrador vacío se instalara en su alma.

Con cierto esfuerzo se llevó las patas al rostro, ya no podía recordar cuantas veces había tenido que pasar por eso, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Cuándo seria el día en que volvería a ver su sonrisa?, el sentimiento era tan desgarrador que por mucho que lo intentara era imposible describirlo con palabras.

— ¿Tomo?

Alzó la vista ante el llamado, la princesa estaba a su lado, lo abrazó con cariño y le permitió desahogarse en su pecho.

Zelda no estaba demasiado segura de que era lo que ocurría, últimamente las pesadillas solían ser más frecuentes y estaba preocupada de que el pobre Tomodachi sufriera de una conmoción mientras dormía.

Paciente, silente y fiel a su dama, Link aguardaba en el mutismo, se había posado a su lado de forma sobreprotectora esperando como cada noche a que el amanecer llegara, cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonidito triste que se desprendía desde el pecho de Zelda, era el sonido que solían hacer los caviidaes cuando se perdían, cuando tenían miedo, tristeza o angustia. Cuando sentían la soledad y el abandono de un ser querido.

Pero no había nada que Tomodachi pudiera perder en ese momento. En ese instante Link se convenció de que quizás los sentimientos de la diosa estuvieran aflorando desde un sitio inesperado.

—" _Es triste", "Es inevitable", "Ese es el pago de ser un alma encadenada, el pago por haber vendido el alma a una deidad"—_ Pensó. Cierto escalofrió recorrió su ser entero, eran sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo no lo eran, era su voz pero no su propia voz la que se lo decía, como si algo muy dentro de su ser hubiera soltado el comentario.

La presencia del ser oscuro que habitaba en su alma pareció darse cuenta del disturbio que ocasionaba en la otra parte de su ser, y antes de que Link siguiera indagando se retiró de su conciencia y se fue a dormir placida y pasivamente.

El joven mercenario suspiró de nuevo.

—Extraño,— murmuró— debe ser mi falta de sueño.— asintió para sí mismo.

* * *

Parte del camino en aquella mañana fue silencioso, había cierto sopor pese a que el clima era templado y frío, sin embargo la nube de incomodidad se disipó cuando los tres viajeros y la yegua se posaron en uno de los extremos del glorioso puente de Tharaniss. Tomodachi olvidó el mar de sentimientos que lo había invado hacia pocas horas dejando que su lado de arqueólogo se escapara por un rato.

Link negó con la cabeza, había cosas que jamás cambiaban, aunque tenía que admitir que aquel precioso puente incluso a él le despertaba ese sentimiento de emoción, las caudalosas aguas del río que corrían bajo sus pies provocaban un sonido atronador, Epona caminó muy cerca del mercenario y la princesa, sus pequeñas orejas bailaban con el canto del río, el sonido la asustaba pero la presencia de su amo Link la reconfortaba y le daba la seguridad necesaria para seguir avanzando.

Y era un puente largo, muy, muy largo, el más largo que Link hubiera cruzado en la vida, la extraña piedra rosácea se volvió gris y fría cuando las nubes le brindaron sombra, era un espectáculo extraño y casi mágico.

—Magia— susurró simplemente.

Tomodachi irguió las orejas y movió los bigotes, Link no sabía si lamentar haber soltado el comentario, conocía el gesto de sobra así que no le sorprendió cuando su peludo amigo se convirtió en una biblioteca parlanchina, eso no le molestaba, aunque por momentos sentía cierto rezago de celos de que se robara toda la atención de la princesa.

—Es un mineral extraño, y además, escuché por ahí que fueron los sirvientes de los dragones quienes construyeron este increíble sitio.

— ¿Los sirvientes de los Dragones?, quieres decir que había personas a su lado.

—Eso no se sabe, los escritos que corresponden a la época no dan demasiados detalles de su raza o naturaleza, aunque por lo que vemos eran diestros en su oficio.

—Si— respondió Zelda con una sonrisa, su mano jugueteó al deslizarse en el pasamanos ornamentado, la textura ahí era compleja, era como acariciar las escamas del animal mismo, como si aquellos antiguos escultores hubieran querido dejar grabado un mensaje silente, el rugido de los amos de aquellas tierras.

" _Éste es nuestro territorio_ "

Y Zelda así lo sintió, quizás su corazón latió más rápido tratando de que aquella sutil, pero antigua magia no la abrumara, salió del trance cuando su mano chocó contra la pilastra y acarició la cabeza de dragón que yacía escupida en ese sitio.

Entonces supo con seguridad que habían llegado a su destino, al final del recorrido los esperaba un arco de piedra, los viajeros alzaron la vista y contemplaron la curiosa escena, había cinco dragones encaramados al arco, todos eran diferentes, Link estuvo atento de ello, no conocía a todas las especies sobrevivientes, pero había una en especial con la que estaba familiarizado, el ejemplar que representaba a los dragones de plateados encabezaba el grupo al centro de la estructura. Había algo en él que le recordaba a si mismo aunque no supo describir con certeza el porqué de ese sentimiento.

Suspiró y avanzó.

Había un miedo latente en su alma, aunque claro, era normal teniendo en cuanta que hacía un amanecer que literalmente había visto caer el cielo, su mente vagabundeó en el recuerdo, era increíble pensar que una magia tan colosal se hubiera desmoronado, Tomodachi había calculado que a la velocidad en que se movía posiblemente a esas horas ya hubiera cruzado la frontera de Dragonsterra, pero lo que lo intrigaba no era su destino, sino más bien, su origen, ¿Qué era y para que servía?, posiblemente al llegar al centro de la capital encontrarían dicha respuesta, aunque para eso todavía quedaban algunas jornadas de camino, la entrada estaba justo delante de ellos pero el territorio de los dragones era tan enorme como ellos mismos, y en antaño su hogar no había estado limitado por aquellas estructuras de piedra.

Instintivamente llevó una mano a su alforja, tiempo atrás había pedido a Tomodachi que le colocara aquel extraño hechizo, ninguno de los dos había comentado nada con la princesa, no parecía ser demasiado relevante, aunque Link sabía que para poder protegerla iba a necesitar algo más que sólo su fuerza y destreza física, nunca más permitiría que otro ser se la arrebatara de sus manos.

Tanteó su propio terreno, encontró un objeto nostálgico sus dedos lo acariciaron pero después lo abandonaron para posarse sobre la daga de la bruja, era compleja y le recordaba un poco a la propia Ryuuji.

Después de un rato tuvo que sacar la mano de la alforja había otra cosa que necesitaba estrechar con urgencia, la mano de su princesa, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que ella le había pedido que le prestara su brazo?, ya casi no lo recordaba, aunque ahora era él quien no podía avanzar sin buscar algún contacto con ella.

Zelda lo recibió gustosa. Últimamente se preguntaba por qué sus ojos lucían tan inquietos, lo abrazó con cariño mientras se adentraban finalmente a la tierra de los dragones.

—No te apartes de mí lado— le susurró al oído.

—Tranquilo, voy a estar contigo siempre.

—Siempre— repitió Link, y lo dijo en voz alta para no olvidarlo, sonrió nuevamente sintiendo que había encontrado la felicidad para toda la vida.

Y fue así como finalmente se adentraron en esas tierras desconocidas, sus pasos se posaron firmes en territorio de leyendas, en donde antaño una raza poderosa había sobrevolado los cielos. Ninguno de los tres sabía que muy pronto el destino tomaría un nuevo curso, que las cosas que estaban por ocurrir marcarían el antes y el después en su travesía.

* * *

Aspiró el viento, era dulce, las flores despedían fragancias nuevas que su nariz jamás había conocido. Después de varias horas el sentimiento de inquietud había regresado, miró varias veces hacia el horizonte, oteando, pensando... Recordando los sueños que en días pasados habían acontecido. Los ojos azules de la diosa vagabundeaban en su cabeza y sin siquiera pensarlo le clavó la mirada a Ryuuji.

La espada se bambaleaba plácidamente en el cincho que Link se había cernido alrededor la cintura. Apartó la mirada y con desgana se revolvió los bigotes, no supo en que momento la anterior profecía revivió desde sus recuerdos sepultados.

—Imposible...— murmuró en silencio. Las escamas del dragón latían en el interior de la espada, la fuerza de Zilant residía también ahí adentro, no había forma de que las palabras de la diosa recobraran significado.

En ese instante Epona alzó las orejas, miró a la distancia, confundida. Algo había llamado su atención, algo que no supo encontrar por ninguna parte. Pareció olvidarlo después de segundos.

Taranis rugió a sus espaldas, la corriente bravía y ensordecedora hacia sinfonía en el ambiente. Link se detuvo un instante haciendo que Tomodachi chocara contra sus tobillos, y sin más remedio gruñó.

—No te detengas de golpe.

—Caviidae ciego, ¿en dónde crees que tienes los ojos?— lo acusó sagazmente.

En ese instante desvío la mirada, siempre había sabido que Link era perceptivo, bufó al ser desenmascarado.

—Toma— espetó sin esperar contestación alguna.

El caviidae se sorprendió cuando el mercenario le lanzó la espada en vuelo, con maestría logró atraparla antes de que su mente se quedara completamente en blanco. Minutos después se obligó a despertar al sentir que sus acompañantes de alejaban.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

La voz de la princesa llegó a sus oídos de manera casi perceptible, había caminado a su lado pero él se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la pregunta. Nuevamente sus bigotes se tensaron al tiempo que retomaba la palabra.

— _Cuando el arma caiga, su portador caerá con ella envueltos en las garras de la oscuridad..._

—Pero ya paso.

—Sí, ya paso— repitió, la voz de Zelda sonaba sin alerta alguna. Aun así no pudo evitar desenfundar el arma, admiró la hoja; un brillo casi sobrenatural destelló desde ese sitio, sonrío sintiéndose orgulloso, definitivamente esa era su obra maestra.

—Nada pasara— repitió Link siguiendo el hilo de la conversación que sus compañeros habían dejado. — Nada pasara. Estamos lejos de esas tierras.

Y de esa manera apaciguó aquellas lejanas emociones, con maniobra silente volvió a reclamar a su princesa, la llevó a su lado de manera protectora. Tomodachi simplemente meneó la cabeza, desde siempre había intuido que Link era muy celoso con las cosas que le gustaban, y ahora sólo había descubierto que había algo que le gustaba más que Ryuuji.

—"Y menos mal que la espada no es celosa"— pensó con cierta gracia. Un poco a lo lejos el fiero mercenario, el ex demonio de ojos azules, había comenzado a instalar su campamento, le quitó la silla a Epona y con amor desmedido sentó a su princesa en la piedra más bonita y plana que había en los alrededores.

Tomodachi nuevamente movió las orejas, miró al cielo y contempló el sol de mediodía, era temprano para ese tipo de cosas. No obstante al observar el escenario también le entraron ganas de descansar, habían caminado toda la mañana por los largos kilómetros del puente, Taranis era tan ancho que en una época pasada posiblemente se había creído que dividía al mismo mundo.

Finalmente el caviidae pareció darse por vencido, dejó la espada cerca del campamento, y con una ligera señal simplemente le indicó a Link que se marcharía, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero estar cerca de los hylians no le ayudaba demasiado pues aquella parejita melosa parecía pedir a gritos silentes momentos de soledad para ellos mismos.

 **…**

— ¿Qué le pasa a Tomodachi?

Y la pregunta bailó con el viento, Link miró al cielo sin conocer exactamente la respuesta, posiblemente había alguien que si la conocía, mas sin embargo no sentía ánimos para sopesar y asimilar aquella otra existencia que vivía dentro de sí mismo, por alguna razón sabía que sólo era él, eso no le preocupaba mas sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza que podía ser posible que aquello no fuera del todo cierto.

—Yo no sé, princesa— y no mentía, se sentó a su lado y acurrucó la cabeza contra su cuello, Zelda sólo soltó una risita, a veces Link parecía no saber ni lo que hacía cuando estaba a su lado.

—Tal vez deberíamos pensar un poco más en él, realmente se ve agobiado.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada, si él hizo un contrato, y eso ya forma parte de su vida, entonces únicamente él tiene la culpa.

—Pero… no significa que no podamos hacer nada, ¿o sí?

Entonces él meneó la cabeza, de alguna manera extraña su mirada se posó en Epona, la yegua se había alejado internándose en una arboleda cercana, sintió la necesidad de seguirla pero por cierta razón no lo hizo, y esa razón era su princesa. Zelda se había adueñado de él atrapándolo por la cintura, fue un movimiento imprudente tomando en cuenta que últimamente Link no conseguía retener sus instintos y no precisamente "Los instintos asesinos", sino más bien aquellos deseos reprimidos que eran propios de cada ser viviente, aquellos anhelos habían sido doblegados bajo las fuerzas de los lazos ancestrales y que ahora habían revivido al estar nuevamente con la persona a la que pertenecía.

Sin pensar, sin razonar, se dejó adueñar de ese ser maravilloso, y cuando menos lo imaginó ya le había soltado un beso exageradamente tronado en el cuello.

Al sentir eso Zelda se despabiló moviendo las manos como loca y llamando a Link de manera nerviosa, no era como si no le hubiera gustado, pero aquella acción había sido como un choque eléctrico, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado sentir en su vida, y sintió miedo pese a que era una sensación maravillosa.

Un poco más cerca y el mercenario atolondrado terminó junto a su oído.

— ¡No, Link!— clamó, literalmente tuvo que arrancárselo de golpe.

Finalmente el pobre chico despertó del trance sintiendo que moría de la vergüenza, alzó la mirada para contemplarla y sintió que el corazón se le partía cuando la encontró temblando, entonces se sintió como verdadero idiota creyendo que había despertado los miedos y demonios internos que en antaño atormentaban a su princesa, se riñó a sí mismo, jamás en su vida hubiera deseado lastimarla ¿y qué tal si ahora también a él le tenía miedo?, ¿Qué tal si por culpa de esa estupidez había dejado de verlo como a "su Link" para verlo como a un hombre?, y a Zelda le aterraban los hombres. Jamás en su vida podría llegar a perdonarse si aquello había ocurrido.

—Perdóname Zel… yo.. es que, no quería, te juro que no quería.— tartamudeó, se había alejado como un resorte.

— ¿No querías?— apenas si articulo palabra, temblaba pero no por la razón que Link creía, y ahora un sinfín de emociones se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

—No, no quería.

— ¿Quererme?— preguntó con suma tristeza.

—Asustarte, — musitó para el alivio de la chica— no quería asustarte, perdóname, yo… creo que precisamente esto paso porque… porque te quiero.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, después Link dio la vuelta, estaba a punto de echarse correr cuando ella lo retuvo abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Está bien Link, estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?

—Eso creo.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé. Ya no importa.

— ¿Segura?

—Eso creo…— volvió a repetir.

—Te quiero mucho princesa, no me hagas esto, necesito tomar aire— tropezó con sus palabras, la princesa finalmente lo soltó cuando entendió a lo que se refería, y sin más lo dejó que se marchara para que pudiera refrescar su cabeza.

Una vez más se quedó sola sin saber cómo sentirse, era muy feliz de entender que podía despertar esa clase de emociones en su compañero, pero por otro lado se arrepentía de haber provocado ese sentimiento de angustia en el joven mercenario, ella mejor que nadie sabía que Link por mucho que llegara a quererla jamás dejaría de amar _"a esa otra persona"._

Suspiró tratando de quitarse eso de la cabeza, no quería lastimarlo, ni tampoco deseaba seguir lastimándose y mucho menos cuando después de tanto tiempo había aceptado que lo amaría siempre sin importar que su corazón no le perteneciera.

Miró a la lejanía por donde había partido Tomodachi, el caviidae también había desaparecido, así que se quedó sentada con la mente en blanco, hasta que recordó la sensación electrizante del beso y se puso a reír de manera tonta, definitivamente le había encantado (pese a todo lo que eso contraía)

 **…**

Cerca de ese sitio Link estrelló su cabeza y la espalda contra un árbol, cierto alivio recorrió su cuerpo al ver desde la distancia que Zelda sonreía, al menos su tontería no había tenido consecuencias.

—Idiota…— musitó.

Un relinchido suave le pegó en la frente.

—Tú no Epona, yo.

La yegua asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, eh, esperaba que movieras la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero supongo que hasta tú sabes reconocer eso.

Nuevamente Epona asintió, cogió a Link de la túnica con un mordisco, indicándole que quería que la siguiera, parecía inquieta, el joven mercenario negó con la cabeza pero al final de cuentas se dejó convencer por la equina y la siguió al sendero que se internaba en la arboleda.

* * *

Viró la vista pero no encontró a Link con la mirada, no le importó demasiado al fin y al cabo lo conocía de sobra, no debía de estar muy lejos. Cerca de los límites del cañón que rodeaba el río encontró varias plantas medicinales, Link lo había regañado porque le decía que recogía demasiadas tonterías, pero había hierbas que nunca estaba de más tenerlas bajo la manga.

—Tonto Link— rechistó haciendo berrinche— siempre me regaña por todo.

Alzó las orejes al percibir un ruido extraño, sonaba como si un animal estuviera arrastrándose entre las rocas y con curiosidad escaló unos cuantos metros sobre la pendiente de la falla geológica, pronto el ruido se detuvo, Tomodachi ladeó la cabeza pensando en que quizás lo había imaginado, perdido en sus pensamientos se concentró nuevamente en sus labores, tenía otras cosas en las cuales mantener su mente ocupada; el hechizo de localización que había puesto sobre Beast resonaba no muy lejos de ese sitio, de pronto había parado pero el Caviidae intuyó que estaría tomando un descanso después de tan larga travesía.

Nuevamente sintió como si algo lo observara, alzó las orejas y olfateó el aire.

Por unos instantes sitio escalofrió pero al mirar a su alrededor no encontró nada, esa sensación lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Tontos instintos— susurró, a veces lo odiaba pero había aprendido a vivir resignado.

* * *

Link entrecerró los ojos cuando Epona le mostró las marcas en el piso, algo se había arrastrado dejando un enorme surco, se acuclilló al ras del suelo e inspeccionó la huella; era reciente, pero se preguntaba qué clase de animal podría dejar algo parecido.

Fuera lo que fuera el sólo hecho de tener presente aquella imagen lo instó a volver a su campamento.

—Ven Epona— la llamó.

Epona soltó un resoplido y avanzó en la dirección contraria, sus ollares se habían dilatado como si hubiera captado un olor ahí cerca, entonces Link se llevó una mano tahalí, avanzó despacio pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder proteger a su compañera.

* * *

Y entonces Zelda se preguntaba por qué Link no volvía, cansada de estar sola fue a buscar a Tomodachi, llegó al pie de la ladera y lo observó nefelibato, de vez en cuando saltaba de roca en roca y olfateaba el ambiente, hasta que de pronto le vio crispar los bigotes y entrecerrar la mirada.

* * *

—"Acércate"— su voz era ronca incluso en sus pensamientos, estaba cansado de jugar al escondite.

El viento estaba inquieto y no podría ocultar más su presencia, tarde o temprano el caviidae lo olfatearía, así que antes que perder el factor sorpresa prefería dar el primer golpe. Sigiloso y escurridizo se movió entre las rocas, se arrastró tal cual reptil era, retrajo las garras y preparó su salto.

El caviidae estaba justo enfrente, durante un segundo el viento cambio de rumbo desapareciendo cualquier rastro que lo delatara, y entonces sonrió con una mueca chueca que dejaba a la vista las hileras de dientes filosos.

* * *

— ¡Tomo!— volvió a llamarlo.

Finalmente el caviidae salió de su letargo, saludó a la princesa con una seña. Quizás había sido su imaginación, pero entonces ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan inquietante?

Así sin más escucho que algo crujía fuerte a sus espaldas, algo muy pesado que se movía tras los arbustos

— ¿Eso es?— curioso acercó la cabeza.

Craso error. Lo siguiente que supo fue que una sombra enorme había salido desde aquel escondite, se quedó completamente helado cuando vio al ser que se ocultaba bajo aquel ralo mar de hojas.

Entonces sintió el golpe y resbaló por la ladera, soltó un chillido instintivo que se entremezclo con el rugido de aquel ser descomunal que se la había echado encima.

* * *

Pocas cosas podían ser tan evidentes. Los ojos de Link se volvieron fríos mientras se acuclillaba e inspeccionaba el rastro, finalmente había una parte en la que la creatura se había cansado de ocultarse dejando que el surco revelara las verdaderas hullas.

No cabía duda, Link había visto esas marcas decenas de veces en el pasado.

—Lizalfo…

No cabía error en ello, eran huellas de lizalfo. El estómago se le revolvió al tiempo que se levantaba y por un instante sintió… miedo. Esa creatura estaba dentro de la barrera ¿Cómo era posible?

De pronto cayó en cuanta del peligro que corrían al haberse detenido en ese sitio, sintió la necesidad de echar un brinco y montarse sobre la yegua, pero para el caso hubiera sido una tontería; la espesura del bosquecillo habría entorpecido el trote de la equina.

Y sin más simplemente corrió, casi se fue de bruces cuando escuchó que Zelda gritaba aterrorizadamente.

— ¡Princesa!— la llamó simplemente por instinto, su cabeza se volvió un caos mientras se llenaba de miedo. Pisó fuerte haciendo eco en su travesía, con el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina en cada paso que daba, lejos de su entendimiento escuchó el relinchido de Epona alejarse sin remedio al no poder seguirle el paso.

Entonces todo se volvió verde, solamente veía árboles, se enganchó como gato montés dando saltos por las ramillas sin dejar que estas lo detuvieran.

— ¡Tomo!— nuevamente la voz de Zelda llegó a sus oídos.

Algo había pasado, algo malo. Lo sabía. Jamás debería de haberla dejado sola.

* * *

Perdió parte de su vida en ese instante, en el preciso momento en el que vio como ese Lizafo se le echaba encima a su amigo, en el momento en el que el chillido del caviidae se mezcló de manera extraña con aquel rugido gutural que parecía extasiado al tener entre sus garras a su presa.

Desde esa distancia simplemente se quedó paralizada sin poder hacer nada al respecto, y gritó de miedo y también de angustia.

En ese preciso instante y sin saber cómo Tomodachi se había envuelto en una pequeña barrera de magia, Ceo lo había alcanzado de lleno para ese entonces, así que sin más ambos se desequilibraron y cayeron rodando por la pendiente, por breves segundos la princesa no había logrado distinguir que había sido de su amigo, el lagarto lo había arrastrado hasta el fondo más allá del alcance de cualquiera que pudiera ayudarlo.

— ¡Tomo!— lo llamó y corrió, no pensó demasiado en que podía ser peligroso, rodeando la ladera finalmente lo encontró tirado a unos cuantos metros, estaba cubierto de polvo y pequeños pedruscos, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrujó fuertemente.

—Rayos— escupió un poco de polvo, el terreno se había desgajado ante el peso de la otra creatura, así que a mitad de camino ambos habían quedado envueltos entre un pequeño derrumbe.

Zelda no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que de pronto el lizalfo volvió a salir de las rocas que se habían deslizado y amontonado.

—Vaya, vaya. Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de buscarle, Alteza— escupió las palabras con sorna venosa mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la chica, soltó un breve resoplido y se sacudió el polvo de las escamas.

Por primera vez quedaron frente a frente. Los ojos de la futura soberana de Hyrule se cruzaron con los del líder de los ladrones Dodongo, Ceo esbozó una sonrisa chueca y mostró la legua bífida, pocas veces había saboreado el sabor de una futura venganza, solía ser frío y calculador, pero pese a todo podría haber aparentado cualquier cosa excepto el animal que era.

Para mala fortuna el asunto le había carcomido el entendimiento durante años en su cabeza, el odio hacia Zilant y hacia el herrero que había creado aquella espada cuyo filo había sido el causante de la muerte de su hermano. El honorable líder ahora no era amas que un lagarto cualquiera.

—Tú— siseó de manera amenazadora, de verdad que deseaba clavarle lo dientes a ese caviidae.

Zelda estrechó a Tomodachi contra su pecho cuando la mirada ambarina del lagarto les cayó encima. Casi paralizada por el miedo obligó a sus piernas a dar pequeños pasos en la dirección contraria, sin embargo, no era posible que pudiera correr lo suficientemente rápido para salir de aquel aprieto en el que se habían metido.

Los ojos ambarinos de Ceo reflejaron la silueta de la princesa, cada paso que daba, cada respiración que exhalaba con su aliento… sus sentidos de depredador únicamente esperaban el momento preciso para dar el golpe justo.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente feas, y sin Link cerca el panorama se dibujaba realmente sombrío.

—Corre— musitó en voz silenciosa.

Zelda agachó la mirada unos segundos para ver a Tomodachi, el caviidae había crispado los bigotes mientras miraba al Lizalfo que los tenia acorralados, estaba por repetirle la indicación cuando de pronto Ceo dio un salto y cayó justo detrás de la princesa, la joven hylian gritó por instinto y aflojó el agarre de sus brazos, fue en ese momento cuando el Lizalfo soltó un zarpazo. Sabiendo lo que sucedería el caviidae pateó fuerte con las extremidades inferiores en el estómago de su acompañante obligando a la princesa a que lo soltara, por escasos segundos ambos libraron el golpe al separarse.

Zelda se tambaleó sobre su eje y su vista se nubló por un breve instante.

—Imbécil— gruño el líder de los ladrones mientras esbozaba una risilla, sabía que lo que el caviidae buscaba era traer su atención, pero en lugar de perseguirlo se sacó el haz de la manga, o más bien dicho de la garganta…

Retrajo el vientre y después con fuerza soltó un escupitajo ígneo, el proyectil de fuego literalmente golpeó a Tomodachi por la nuca haciendo que el pobre rodara por el piso envuelto en un abrazo de llamas candente. No hubo gritos ni chillidos así que simplemente intuyó que lo había matado de un sólo golpe, era una lástima, una verdadera lástima, había tenido tantas ganas de masticarlo entre las fauces, pero desde siempre había odiado la comida carbonizada.

Finalmente se viró hacia la chica, avanzó despacio dejando que sus enormes y escamosas patas dejaran huella en el suelo.

Paralizada por el susto y por el hecho de ver a su amigo desaparecer entre las llamas Zelda no reaccionó hasta que tuvo al lagarto de frente, entonces su respiración se detuvo, el Lizalfo le acercó el rostro y con descaro le acarició la mejilla.

—Ay una personita que te quiere cueste lo que cueste— pronunció con su voz gutural y fría— quizás en otro momento habría respetado tratos de trabajo. Pero para su mala suerte, alteza, Zilant guarda hacia usted demasiados sentimientos hermosos— clamó escupiendo la última palabra con asco, su garra se hundió cerca de su rostro haciendo que un hilillo de sangre resbalara por la mejilla de la joven hylian.

Pero en ese momento en lo último que pensaba era en el dolor del corte, tenía la mente en blanco mientras las palabras del Lizalfo hacían un eco bailarín en su cabeza, sabía que por sí mismo tenía sus razones para quitarle la vida, pero lo que no lograba entender era quien era aquella otra persona que ansiaba verla muerta.

—Sentirá en carne propia el dolor de perder a alguien que quiere, quiero verlo enloquecer de rabia antes de matarlo con mis propias garras— pronunció, sus ojos mostraron un deseo insaciable de muerte, estuvo a punto de cerrar la garra sobre el rostro de la chica cuando de pronto algo se le había trepado en la espalda.

—Mira quien es ahora el imbécil— rechistó cierta criaturita en voz provocativa, Tomodachi le había saltado al lomo sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿¡Cómo demonios sobreviviste!?

—Magia.

El Lizalfo gruñó de forma furica, precisamente porque no creyó que pudiera seguir usando artes antiguas, ya que era extraño que los miembros de esa especie pudieran canalizar magia por voluntad propia, así que antes había creído que aquel escudo lo había creado por un mero golpe de suerte.

Pero no era así y había cometido un error al subestimarlo, cuando menos se lo espero terminó por recibir la peor cosa que podría de un caviidae.

Simplemente lo había mordido, le había clavado los incisivos con todas las fuerzas de su alma en el cuello, no había peor cosa que eso, podía ser herbívoro pero tenía los dientes realmente largos. Las cuchillas óseas en forma de bisel* consiguieron atravesar el escudo de escamas.

Eso provocó que el Lizalfo rugiera como loco, se sacudió de manera recia pero no consiguió quitárselo de encima, era una desventaja que el "roedor" se hubiera encaramado en el punto muerto al que no le llegaban los brazos ni la cola. Bufó de cólera pero después de unos segundos dejó de seguirle el juego, se quedó quieto, miró por el rabillo de la mirada.

—Que desesperado, aunque acepto que es un movimiento casi inteligente viniendo de parte de alguien que sabe que no puede ganar. Aunque lamento decirte que esos esfuerzos son inútiles, simplemente mírala— espetó señalando a Zelda con la mirada— tu sacrificio no vale más que su miedo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, salto de la nada y se dejó caer en peso muerto contra el piso. Algo crujió de manera inevitable.

—Casi inteligente— repitió con voz carente de emociones, se levantó del suelo, algo se desprendió desde su cuello— es una lástima que seas tan pequeño. Inútil y pequeño, deja que te dé un regalo por haber logrado lastimarme.

Sintiendo un dolor terrible al haber sido aplastado de aquella manera el pobre caviidae únicamente pudo abrir un ojo, no le habían roto los huesos gracias a que irónicamente le había salvado estar cerca de la pequeña hendidura de la nuca del Lizalfo, pero el golpe lo había dejado seminconsciente. Observó cómo Ceo se llevaba una mano a la cintura, traía ahí un tahalí verdaderamente rustico que utilizaba para sujetar una curiosa cimitarra.

Alzó el brazo y dejó descender el arma, la media luna cortó el viento y al parecer también el resto de los sonidos, todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta hasta que finalmente de detuvo con un estruendo.

El tronido de ambos metales se escuchó en seco, el ataque de la media luna había sido frenado por la intrusión de otra arma…

* * *

Ese fue el inicio del fin de todo.

Ambos cruzaron miradas de manera asesina. Era un momento que Ceo había esperado durante años.

—Zilant— bramó el nombre escupiendo veneno.

Las espadas chillaron al unísono mientras ambos metales se rozaban de manera implacable. Entonces Link empujó al Lizafo, quizás no tenía la misma fuerza bruta, pero como espadachín tenía una mejor técnica.

El lagarto rugió mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

Y nuevamente se miraron mientras ambos empezaban a danzar en un círculo de muerte, desde la distancia Link le dedicó una mirada a Zelda, nuevamente sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia al verle la herida de la mejilla.

Siguió avanzando en círculo mientras el Lizalfo le imitaba, las botas de Link resbalaron ligeramente sobre la grama, estaba húmeda debido a la constante corriente que fluía a través de Taranis, el viento llevaba consigo diminutos resquicios de agua haciendo que todo aquello que se encontrara cercano al cañón sintiera sus efectos pese a que se encontraban a una gran altura.

Los ojos del lagarto se clavaron en el Hylian, sacó la lengua bífida y saboreó el aire, el reflejo de su oponente se dibujaba en sus grandes ojos ambarinos. Y por un momento todo pareció detenerse. El viento aullaba ensordeciéndoles los oídos pero eso no les importaba, entonces fue Link quien dio el primer paso, arremetió fuerte con intenciones de matar en un primer golpe.

La cimitarra recibió a Ryuuji, se tambaleó y gruñó en un quejido agónico y tintineante, por breves segundos Ceo sintió el mismo empuje y sólo con ese gesto comprendió como era posible que aquel Hylian le hubiera causado tantos problemas hasta entonces.

Los hábiles pasos de Link hicieron retroceder al lagarto hasta que llegaron al pique de la quebrada, y Ceo dibujó una sonrisa sardónica en la que la hilera de alabes dentellaron antes de escupir una risa llena de éxtasis.

—Peleas bien para ser un simple gusano— susurró.

Link entre cerró los ojos evitando caer ante aquella provocación, sintió el peso muerto de su enemigo cuando este se dejó caer y se escurrió por la parte baja esquivando la ira de Ryuuji. Con una voltereta el lagarto lanzó un zarpazo, lo recibió en el costado y ahogó el grito de dolor, no huyó, sólo lo miró con rabia y aprovechando que su enemigo había cantado victoria lo embistió por la parte baja y ascendió dándole un cabezazo verdaderamente sonoro.

Zelda se quedó pálida cuando la quijada del lagarto crujió como si hubieran pisado un palito de madera.

La cabeza de Link sangraba pero al parecer el joven mercenario no le estaba dando importancia a eso, miró al lagarto el cual dio un salto en reversa para alejarse de su contrincante.

Y ahí estaban nuevamente matándose sólo con la mirada, Ceo mismo se dislocó la mandíbula y volvió a recolocársela, era la ventaja que tenia de ser lagarto, aunque Link ya lo intuía así que tampoco se sorprendió al ver semejante espectáculo.

El gruñido de aquel ser reptido sonaba tenue, pero peligroso y sus ojos ambarinos parecían husmear el terreno buscando la manera de ganar ventaja, definitivamente jamás había creído que Link portara semejante resistencia, cualquier otro ser se hubiera retorcido de agonía ante semejante arañazo que le había metido. No obstante el joven mercenario había aprendido a soportar ese tipo de dolor manteniendo la cabeza fría; había crecido en las tierras más hostiles y agrestes, decenas de animales salvajes ya le habían dejado huella muchísimo antes que cualquier otro ser humano.

—Ni se te ocurra— musitó de manera peligrosa al ver que Ceo le clavaba la vista a Zelda. Sabía que en cualquier instante jugaría sucio. El lagarto soltó una risita.

—De verdad te importa, ¿cierto?

Aun no terminaba la oración, ni terminado de parpadear cuando se dio cuenta de que ya tenía al mercenario encima, gruñó por la sorpresa y apretó los dientes que recién se había recolocado, ningún otro ser había osado mantenerlo a raya durante tanto tiempo seguido y por primera vez en muchos años sintió que peleaba en serio, que si lo vencía la venganza seria lo suficientemente dulce. Soltó la cimitarra y se entregó al instinto salvaje, Link se vio obligado a cambiar de estrategia cuando su oponente comenzó a lanzar dentellados, de un momento a otro logró tirarlo y por un buen rato rodaron en el suelo como dos perros rabiosos buscándole la yugular a su adversario.

Asustada y sin aliento Zelda reaccionó cuando escuchó que Link se quejaba, el lagarto le había metido un rodillazo aprovechándose de su propio peso, así que al pobre se le había ido por un momento el aire y nuevamente había sentido esos dientes demasiado cerca pero los repelió usando a Ryuuji.

Entonces Ceo entró en cólera y mordió la espada esperando quebrar a ese maldito metal de una buena vez por todas.

—Que te den…..— masculló Link lanzándole una patada en la entre pierna, pero no cedió, ni siquiera se movió un milímetro, solamente abrió más la quijada y volvió a cerrar con una mordida fuerte atrapando el arma nuevamente entre los filosos dientes del fondo. Eso hizo que Link realmente se enojara y en lugar de jalar también empujó haciendo que el filo se deslizara tratando de llegar a la parte posterior de la boca.

Gruñidos y gruñidos, era todo lo que se escuchaba, con cierto nervio Link ladeó la cara tratando de esquivar la baba que comenzaba a escurrir desde el hocico del líder dodongo, quizás eso fuera lo más peligroso, no por nada corrían rumores de que la mordida de un Lizalfo era sinónimo de muerte, la saliva envenenada le escurrió lentamente por uno de sus brazos haciendo pegajoso el agarre con la empuñadura.

La mano trémula no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de la bestia.

— ¿Qué pasa?... ah se me olvidaba, sabes mucho de nosotros ¿cierto?, supongo que entiendes lo que ahora sigue—clamó entre dientes dejando salir ese aliento pútrido y asqueroso, era peor que oler a un animal muerto, seguramente aun tenia entre los dientes los restos de su última comida.

Un gorgoreo extraño comenzó a salir desde su garganta, estaba por a hacerlo, ¡realmente iba a hacerlo! Desde la lejanía Zelda se sintió desfallecer al reconocer el sonido, sabía que en cualquier momento el enorme reptil empezaría a lanzar lenguas de fuego por la boca tal y como lo había hecho antes con Tomodachi.

Link apretó los dientes y empujó con más fuerza a Ryuuji, el filo de la espada logró retroceder un poco pero por mucho que intentó encajarse hasta la piel de los labios del Lizalfo ésta estaba llena de escamas y el daño que le hizo fue muy pequeño. A sabiendas que de seguro no se salvaría del flamazo el joven hylian contrajo un brazo e intentó cubrirse el rostro.

Entonces el gorgoreo se hizo más intenso, Ceo entrecerró los ojos con una sensación de placer indescriptible.

—"Por fin"— pensó creyendo que tenía la victoria, pero entonces algo le cayó en la cabeza, una piedra relativamente grande y redonda.

— ¡Suelta a Link!— gritó la princesa desesperada, no quería que su amor terminara chamuscado, y como ultima defensa se había puesto a lanzarle piedras al lagarto con la esperanza de que cediera en sus malvadas intenciones.

La lluvia de piedras siguió cayendo sobre la cabeza de Ceo, irritándolo cada vez más y más pues debido a eso no podía concentrarse en acumular el fuego en la garganta del hocico.

Link se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de aquello, no fue sino hasta que escuchó un rugido furibundo que no precisamente estaba dedicado a su persona.

—Zel.. ¡Basta..!, ¡Basta!

Por un segundo Zelda no logró escucharlo, solamente quería quitarle al lagarto de encima pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba tocando cuerdas muy sensibles en el instinto del lizalfo.

— ¡Basta!— gruñó a todo pulmón.

Sus ojos azules finalmente alcanzaron a los ella, le dedicó una mirada fría y autoritaria.

— ¡Huye de aquí, es una orden!

— ¡Pero, Link!

— ¡Te digo que te vayas, sólo así podré seguir peleando!

— ¡Pero, Link!— repitió.

—Que te vayas… ¡Me estorbas!

Nuevamente esos ojos fríos. La mirada del mercenario que había conocido hace meses salió a flote, las palabras de Link la hirieron profundamente, mas aun así, más allá de aquellas oraciones supo encontrar ese tono suplicante. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, y bajo aquellos cristalinos perpetuos y fríos como el hielo logró percibir el cariño, el amor y la amabilidad.

Supo que mentía, y sólo había una explicación, quería salvarla aun a costa de su propia vida.

El lagarto sacudió la mandíbula y con un movimiento rápido aprovechó que la mirada del hylian se había desviado hacia la joven. Y le lanzó ese ataque mortal, Link sudo en frío cuando los dientes de su enemigo crujieron en la aspereza del guantelete protector que por buena fortuna no se había quitado.

—"Maldita sea..."— pensó. Creyó que las cosas no podían ponerse peores, Ceo de verdad que pesaba una tonelada y eso lo obligaba a mantenerse muy cerca del piso restringiendo casi todos sus movimientos de defensa, por más patadas que le hubiera dado el enorme lagarto no habría cedido.

Pronto sintió como los colmillos atravesaban el metal y el cuero del accesorio de su brazo, maldijo por dentro, aunque hubiera deseado que lo mirara a él y sólo a él, que lo mordiera y lo destrozara con tal de que no pusiera su atención en la princesa. Pero eso no sería posible ni ahora ni nunca, porque Zelda también lo amaba y ese amor la obligaba a hacer cosas ilógicas y sin sentido, sin siquiera pensarlo la princesa volvió a arrojar la piedra que derramo la ira de Ceo, le dio justo en la sien, jamás habría sabido como pero tocó un punto blando; eso hizo que comenzara a sangrar y que rugiera de manera encolerizada.

— ¡No!— Link rugió con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus pulmones cuando vio que el lagarto alzaba el rostro intentando lanzar fuego contra su damisela, no supo de donde rayos sacó las fuerzas pero apretó fuerte con Ryuuji y logró hacerle un corte en la lengua haciendo que sangrara con un líquido viscoso de profundo color escarlata.

Enfurecido y aturdido el lizalfo retrocedió un poco, eso hizo que Link se librara de aquel agarre de la muerte al que lo tenían sometido, pero no cedió del todo, y lo que en un inicio había sido un forcejeo terminó convirtiéndose en una barahúnda desalmada en la que ninguno de los dos cedía, rodaron por la grama de manera peligrosa, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos.

Nuevamente Zelda llamó a Link con voz desesperada, hasta que algo estalló realmente fuerte haciendo eco en todo el límite de Tharaniss, la espada del mercenario cayó al suelo junto con su brazo agonizante, finalmente Ceo había soltado el fuego que tenía atragantado en el hocico, y lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho sin gracia, al rodar descontroladamente en ese forcejeo; se había mareado y literalmente había vomitado aquello que tenía retenido en la garganta. La bola de fuego le dio a Link directamente el pecho, y a esa corta distancia fue como haber explotado un cañón a quema ropa.

Casi muerto y sin sentido trató de sostener la espada pero era inútil.

—Muérete bastardo— clamó el otro con una risa cargada de malicia.

La princesa estaba que desfallecía al ver semejante escena, sin fuerza alguna cayó sobre sus rodillas al creer que su Link estaba muerto, comenzó a llorar de puro dolor al ser consciente de que quizás ella había sido la causante de tan terrible tragedia.

Entre tanto otro pequeño ser había recobrado fuerzas y conciencia, se acercó a la chica y jaló de manera fuerte la tela de su vestido.

—Señorita Zelda…. ¡Señorita Zelda!, levántese que viene el lagarto— anunció de manera temerosa. Jamás había tenido ese tipo de miedo, quizás debía de haber huido, pero Tomodachi se quedó ahí a su lado pese a que ya no podía hacer nada porque la totalidad de su maná ya se había drenado.

Relamiéndose los labios Ceo se acercó a la princesa, sintió el sabor férreo que emanaba a través de la cortada que Link había osado hacerle en la lengua, mas no le importó, quería venganza sólo venganza.

—Mercenario, sé que no estás muerto, ¿Quisieras escuchar como llora tu princesa?, la voy a hacer sufrir antes de matarte.

—Desgraciado ¡No te lo permitiré!— clamó Tomodachi y sin pensarlo mucho se colocó a modo de barrera con los brazos abiertos protegiendo a la princesa.

Ceo lanzó una carcajada, le hacía gracia que ese pequeño ser siguiera oponiéndose a su destino.

—Pequeño e inútil caviidae— volvió a repetir, rugió antes de lanzar un zarpazo con el que el pobre Tomo salió volando hasta aterrizar muy lejos, quizás habría muerto de no ser porque un arbusto de bosque cercano amortiguó su caída.

—No es cierto… no puede ser posible— musitó Zelda mientras veía como el inmenso reptil estaba a tres pasos de ella. — Link… Tomo…

—Te quedaste sola, que triste. Míralo por el lado bueno, el brujo de cualquier manera iba a matarte yo solamente estoy aligerándole el trabajo. Adiós, alteza.

* * *

Estaba consiente, herido pero consiente, miró con incertidumbre y sin poder hacer nada en absoluto.

—Levántate— ordenó una voz en lo más profundo de su conciencia— ¡Levántate!— clamó de manera imperante.

Jamás volvería a perder algo valioso, nunca más mientras aun le quedara aliento de vida. En el momento en el que Ceo lanzó sentencia una fuerza desconocida lo motivo para erguirse y dar pasos decisivos.

No había marcha atrás, jamás había existido, esa decisión marcaria su destino y posiblemente también el de Zelda.

* * *

—Adiós— murmuró con sorna, lanzó el zarpazo y una sonrisa despiadada.

Pero las garras del Lizalfo no llegaron a rozar la piel de la futura soberana, el metal de Ryuuji la había protegido, Link había saltado ahí para interponerse obligando a su espada a detener el ataque y con ambas manos había frenado el letal golpe.

Pero más allá de mostrar sorpresa Ceo sonrió como si de verdad se lo hubiera esperado.

—Eres tan predecible— bufó.

Link se quejó al tiempo que Ceo uso la otra garra para imprimir presión.

—Muy predecible— sonsacó, con una terrible sonrisa, con gracia abandonó el ataque y dio un giro convirtiendo su cola nuevamente en un arma letal.

Link no pudo hacer nada, sólo mirar como la guadaña le llegaba desde un punto ciego inaccesible para ser bloqueado, lo siguiente que supo era que se había impactado contra la defensa natural del Lizalfo al tiempo que el filo le llevaba la espada de las manos y le golpeaba la cara con severa fuerza.

Fue como pasar un cuchillo a fuego vivo por la carne. Link soltó a Ryuuji al sentir como el corte de la guadaña le lastimaba el ojo izquierdo, cayó de espaldas con peso muerto cosa que el lagarto aprovecho nuevamente, esta vez para rematarlo.

Estaba seguro de que lo tenía, lo había tumbado y literalmente le había desfigurado la cara, la espada que portaba había volado lejos después de que la propia inercia del traicionero golpe le hubiera dado alcance. Lo tenía… lo tenía…

O quizás lo creyó demasiado pronto.

Cuando Link sintió que nuevamente lo acorralaban su instinto hizo que buscara la única arma que le quedaba a la mano, con destreza y con casi nula vista logró desenfundarse la daga de la bruja, tiró un golpe completamente ciego que por fortuna dio en la parte blanda del cuello del lizalfo.

El jefe Dodongo jamás habría visto venir aquello, nunca hubiera imaginado que aun en esas condiciones Link fuera a seguir dándole pelea. Se alejó con un chillido sonoro quejándose por el dolor que le había causado la pequeña arma blanca.

—Link, ¡Mis diosas!— Zelda se acercó al hylian caído sin poder poner otra cara que no fuera de preocupación, tenía la cabeza llena de sangre y el sayo chamuscado después de la bocanada de fuego que le habían lanzado.

—Zel…— gruñó jadeando su nombre— Te dije que huyeras.

Ahogó el dolor que sufría, no quería que ella se diera cuanta. Y con el único ojo bueno que le quedaba se quedó inerte ante la visión, palideció al verse la mano izquierda; brillaba mientras dibujaba sobre su piel un tatuaje de brillos irisados.

Malas noticias… terribles noticias.

—No puede ser… "Lo tenía en la cola"— pensó.

— ¿Qué es eso?— musitó Zelda tratando de levantarlo, el lagarto gruñía aun a la distancia y no tardaría en volver a acosarlos una vez que el berrinche se le pasara.

—Un hechizo de protección que me dio Tomodachi hace años.

Quiso preguntar qué clase de protección pero Link la cayó con la mirada.

—Vete— ordenó a secas.

—No, iremos juntos, ¡Levántate!

—No hay manera de vencerlo ahora. Luchare hasta que pueda, coge a Tomo y huye a un lugar seguro.

—Link— lo llamó de nuevo, no quería dejarlo y menos en el estado en el que estaba.

El mercenario le gruñó para que se fuera pero nuevamente ella negó con la cabeza, Link se sintió cansado y vencido, hasta que de la nada Epona por fin pudo salir del bosque, se acercó a su amo y relinchó suavemente.

—Mira nos salvamos, sube— la incitó, Zelda lo miró con cierta duda pero obedeció a medias creyendo que pronto estarían fuera de peligro— sube, necesitare que me jales me duele el costado— y de esa manera la convenció para que montara primero.

—Dame la mano, rápido.

—Perdóname princesa.

— ¿Qué?

—Escucha Zel. Te quiero. Te suplico que te vayas.

Lo vio alzar el brazo como si estuviera tomando vuelo.

—No Link, ¡no te atrevas!— pero fue tarde, descendió con fuerza hasta la grupa y le dio un golpe a Epona haciendo que esta se asustara y saliera corriendo del sitio— ¡Link!, No Epona no corras.

Siguió llamándolo y suplicándole a la yegua para que se detuviera, pero los gruñidos del lagarto hicieron que las cosas se pusieran aún peores, el instinto de la yegua salió a flote y subió el terreno encrespado como si fuera un proyectil vivo, no dio rienda a su razonamiento sino hasta mucho más tarde, y cuando por fin las palabras de Zelda la alcanzaron ya había llegado a las inmediaciones del puente del cañón que divida la tierra de los dragones. Estaban lejos muy lejos. Zelda le suplicó que regresaran, pero Epona tenía miedo de bajar el terreno empinado que antes había subido gracias a la adrenalina.

 **….**

—Maldito Zilant.

—Ceo, eres resistente como piojo.

—Eso digo yo. Pero tú sí que estás muerto— dijo soltando una carcajada mientras le señalaba a Link la herida que le había hecho en el rostro y bambaleaba su guadaña de manera burlona.

—Pero tú vendrás conmigo.

—Atrévete.

* * *

De verdad le había dolido, agradecía las diosas que hubieran puesto esa masa de vegetación justo en donde había aterrizado. Aturdido aun por el golpe sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar su visión, aunque lo primero que vio no fue nada reconfortante, Epona corría a trote llevándose lejos a Zelda, esas eran malas noticias pues aquello sólo le anunciaba que Link había dado por sentado que no podría ganar aquella pelea.

Sabiendo de ante mano que no podía hacer nada se encaminó al mismo rumbo, en la hondonada que llevaba al cañón los rugidos de la pelea aun vibraban en el aire, miró por el rabillo del ojo, Link había dejado de pelear hacía tiempo, no tenía arma así que sólo podía defenderse con el pequeño cuchillo que habían encontrado días atrás en el bosque. Sintiendo pena pero poniendo la lógica en su sitio también decidió abandonarlo, llegó a donde estaba Epona casi sin aliento después de haber subido el escarpado terreno.

— ¡Señorita Zelda!— la llamó y debió atraparla por una pierna cuando la vio con intenciones de volver a aquel sitio peligroso.

—Suéltame, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Va a matarlo!

—Y también a usted, ¿No lo ve?, Link no está seguro de ganar por eso él quiere que huyamos.

Por un segundo se quedó helada, ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si sólo estorbaba?, miró desde la distancia como el cabello de Link había perdido el color por completo, estaba teñido de rojo al igual que sus prendas, sus movimientos debían de haberse vueltos torpes después de haber sufrido semejante daño, pero sólo se dio cuanta cuando el Lizalfo lo embistió y rodó metros abajo dejándose la mitad de la piel por el terreno escabroso lleno de rocas puntiagudas. Entonces nuevamente la princesa sintió que se le iba a la vida y lloró de impotencia sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

 **…**

No muy lejos de ese sitio, Link irguió una cansada sonrisa, discretamente saco algo pequeño y redondo de su alforja y mientras ceo estaba distraído saboreando su futura victoria escondió el objeto entre la poca vegetación que había en el sitio.

—Cinco— musitó de manera muy baja, aun le quedaban dos pero no estaba cerca de la posición que quería, se levantó con aplomo y esquivó la guadaña asesina que por poco y le cortaba la cabeza.

— ¿Mareado?— preguntó el lagarto con una risilla, —me sorprende que puedas seguirte moviendo, pero mientras más brincos des más rápido terminaras muerto.

Link lo sabía, la cabeza le ardía como si tuviera fuego en ese sitio. Lo sabía… estaba envenenado hasta los huesos, entrecerró los ojos y vio como una pequeña gota del mortal liquido resbalaba por la guadaña de la cola de su enemigo.

Lo azuzó con la mirada de manera provocativa pero el lagarto ya había perdido el interés en absoluto, estaba seguro de que había ganado y ya no le interesaba hacer ni un mínimo esfuerzo, aun así se divertía arreándolo tratando de sacarle una que otra mueca desesperada.

—Eso es… me gustan esos, los ojos resignados que han visto su propia muerte.

—No le temo a la muerte Ceo, mi oficio me obliga a ver ese riesgo como una probabilidad entre otras tantas, en cambio…— musitó con una sonrisa, habían llegado al filo del cañón, el rugido del agua nuevamente ensordecía sus oídos— me pregunto si tú también estarás dispuesto a aceptarla.

— ¿Juegas conmigo?, debes estar desesperado.

—Quizás, aunque toda mi vida he luchado hasta mi último aliento— y sonrió tal y como siempre lo hacía, pensó en Zelda y en el amor tan grande que le tenía, en el cariño que ella le había brindado aun cuando el mundo entero le había negado la más mínima pizca de compasión. Si tenía que morir protegiéndola eso no le importaba, y si debía librarse de una vez por todas de aquella sombra del pasado éste era el momento justo.

Con un grito de guerra se arrojó contra su enemigo, fue rápido como gato y tacleó al lagarto en el estómago, por un segundo Ceo no lograba salir de la sorpresa pues no comprendía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza cuando prácticamente debería de estar muerto, con enojo el Lizalfo irguió una de las garras pero al descender se encontró de nuevo contra la daga de la bruja, ambas armas rebotaron haciendo que Link se salvara de otro golpe severo y aprovechando la inercia rodó por la grama hasta el borde del acantilado.

Varias piedritas se desprendieron del sitio al sentir el peso del guerrero.

Sonreía y Ceo lo miró con rabia, más aun cuando Link levanto la mano y le mostró lo que había recuperado del piso; que no era otra cosa más que su fiel espada.

— ¿De qué te sirve ahora?

—De nada… eso creo. Oye mira— clamó con sonrisa burlona, nuevamente sacó esa cosa pequeña y redonda de la alforja y Ceo rechinó los colmillos al percatarse de lo que era.

— ¡Bastardo!, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—Me la robe de tu escondite la última vez que osaste tocarle un pelo a Zelda.

Entonces arrojó la bomba y esta quedó relativamente lejos, el jefe dodongo no entendió porque no la había usado o porque la había tirado así al desperdicio.

—Sólo me quedaba una pero había hurtado siete, creo que se me cayeron de la alforja mientras me perseguías haciendo tus berrinches.

— ¡Y eso que!, ¡No son nada!

—Quizás no, a menos que no hayas notado en donde estamos parados, una explosión por pequeña que sea hará que éste terreno se desprenda de su sitio.

Entonces se viró con brusquedad, por primera vez vio varios de los objetos regados en el sitio, ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta?

—Estas demente, morirás si lo haces.

—De todas maneras ya estoy muerto.

—Soy más rápido que tus tretas.

—Pero sabes cuál es la ironía después de todo— musitó, chaqueó los dedos y encendió una pequeña llama danzarina— no me había dado cuenta de que también sabia usar la magia, intentaste matarme con fuego, pero será el mismo fuego el que te destruya— terminó de hablar, sacó la última bomba que le quedaba y prendió la mecha antes de arrojarla a un punto clave entre las otras que había traído.

En ese instante las pupilas de Ceo se dilataron, escuchó el agua del cañón y comprendió todo de golpe. Creía que jugaba con ese hylian pero había sido Link quien lo había arreado a ese sitio.

—Estas demente— y por primera vez su voz sonó trémula, escuchó como la bomba se deslizaba fuera de su alcance y entendió que si no salía de ahí no sobreviviría a semejante caída, después de todo los de su especie no se llevaban bien con el agua en grandes cantidades.

Se dio la vuelta e intento emprender huida, hasta que de pronto algo lo detuvo de manera férrea, un terrible dolor le atravesó la cola, miró por el rabillo de la mirada y descubrió a Link burlándose de la desgracia que estaba por venir.

Con mano firme y con todas la fuerzas que le quedaban el joven mercenario había empuñado la espada y la había clavado en el piso atravesando parte de la cola del aquel lagarto enorme.

El pobre Ceo abrió los ojos como platos, estaba empalado, atrapado. De pronto la bomba que Link había encendido estalló llevándose las otras seis en cadena, Link las había acomodado de manera que quedaran todas en una misma línea, y cuando reventaron una enorme fisura se abrió haciendo que esa parte del suelo comenzara a deslizarse hacia la vertiginosa empinada que se habría detrás de ellos.

— ¡Suéltame!— gruñó, intentó darse la vuelta pero Link había atinado justo al punto ciego en la retaguardia, con rabia desmedida volvió a soltar un flamazo desde el hocico pero el ángulo le quedaba corto y la llama pasó por encima de la cabeza de aquel ser que lo tenía retenido.

—Te dije que venias conmigo.

La tierra crujió bajo sus pies, mientras todo se desmoronaba, cerró los ojos y de pronto escuchó su nombre. Desde la distancia Zelda lo llamaba.

—Adiós Zel… perdóname, no cumpliré mi promesa. Te amo.

Jamás le habría entregado su corazón a otra persona, sólo a ella, a su princesa, y pese a que jamás había tenido verdaderos sueños, en ese instante deseo no haber sido tan ciego.

—Si por lo menos me hubiera dado cuenta, mi lucecita. Te habría entregado la totalidad de mi alma desde el instante en el que nos reencontramos. — Pero aun así era feliz, no podía explicarlo con palabras pero el simple hecho de haber estado con ella esos meses lo había llenado de verdadera dicha.

* * *

— _Te amo_

No supo como pero logró entenderlo, a pesar de que Link lo había dicho casi para sí mismo, leyó el mensaje en sus labios y gritó nuevamente su nombre.

— _Adiós_

 _—_ ¡LINK!— Zelda jamás había alzado la voz como aquel día. Aquel nombre pareció viajar entre el eco de la barahúnda que inundaba a Taranis después de muchos siglos.

Nuevamente por un segundo el mercenario y la princesa se miraron a los ojos y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y después todo se quebró en un instante, la mitad de la hondonada se fue hacia abajo llevándose consigo al Lizalfo y al hylian, el rugido de Ceo desapareció entre decenas de rocas.

El estruendo del río engulló el resto de los sonidos tal y como lo había hecho con el par de guerreros que minutos antes habían luchado a muerte.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _N.A.:_** Bueno esta es una nota de Zilia que me pareció muy muy interesante:

Los dientes de los roedores tienen una forma de bisel, por eso cuando muerden cortan, la forma es ideal para cortar vegetales o carne XD, algunos igual son medios canivales jajaja, la gente cree que los dientes de los raedores no cortan, y si XD muerden y hacen bastante daño XD, más si es en defensa.

*Espero que recuerden que Ceo y su camada, son lizalfos de la misma especie que los de Skyward Sword, así que realmente les va demasiado mal el agua xD, no como los de BotW que esos si vienen en todos los sabores y colores jajajaja.

* * *

 **Cometarios del Capitulo:  
**

Antes que nada muchas gracias a Zilia-k por haberme ayudado a quitarle los dedazos jajajaja, que habia algunos que no sabia ni como se me fueron xD

Bien, ¿qué dijeron?, ya la abandono ¡Pues noooo! de ninguna manera, ya saben que Camino a Hyrule es mi hijo predilecto :3 . Los que pasa es que con tantos proyetos abiertos voy a paso de tortuga en todas mis historias, incluso en Twilight Games en la que tabien estoy trabajando para traerles la siguiente saga lo mas pronto posible.

Queridos lectores decidi separar el fic para no tener el gran monton de capitulos juntos xD (aceptemoslo da la grandisima flojera a la vista ), basicamente la historia tiene cinco momentos principales de los cuales tres ya han sido narrados asi que podria decirse que voy un pasito mas alla de la mitad jajajaja. La otra razon es que voy a comenzar a reeditar la parte que ya esta publicada puesto que ahora tengo más conociemientos en Ortografia y sinceramente me parece mal que una historia tan importante para mi este en semejante estado.

De ante mano espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo, como regalo especial y a modo de disculpa por este largo año de stand-by para este mes voy a publicar los tres primeros. Entrando el año regresamos a publicacion normal (y espero que el ritmo no llegue a pasar de tres meses entre capítulos).

Muchas gracias a quienes aun siguen esta historia ;)


	2. El Designio de la Oscuridad

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Raya** (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **oOo** ** **».**** ** **Cap** **í** **tulo 2:** El Designio de la Oscuridad ****.«** **oOo**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

 **.**

Era de noche y no había estrellas en el cielo, nubes extrañas y verdosas adornaban la bóveda celeste. La carreta se movía silenciosa por los caminos prontos a la ciudadela, y una yegua y una mula avanzaban al compás de las órdenes de un campesino.

Tras de sí había dos pequeños murmullos, entre la paja que cargaba iban escondidos tres viajeros: uno pequeño y peludo, una chica muy bonita de ojos azules y un joven de cabello rubio completamente inconsciente.

—No te mueras Link— musitó Zelda acunándolo entre sus brazos, el pobre estaba hecho trizas, medio ahogado y acosado por una fiebre terrible. Apenas si respiraba y Tomodachi temía que su cuerpo dejara de luchar contra el veneno en cualquier instante.

Desde las sombras un zureo acogedor le dio esperanzas, ahí estaba Beast posada en la madera de la carreta, se había encogido sobre si misma porque hacia frio y porque el viento le molestaba.

El joven caviidae soltó un suspiro triste antes de echarse nuevamente sobre la paja. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pero la capital estaba muy lejos y no parecía haber ningún poblado cercano.

—Tranquilo— Zelda musitó en voz baja mientras acomodaba a Link sobre su regazo, el pobre se quejaba en sueños aunque parecía calmase al escuchar la voz de su princesa. Con cariño ella depositó un besito sobre su frente.

—Princesa… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Seguir adelante Tomo.

—Está brillando de nuevo y ya no tengo hongos dulces.— dijo señalando a la muñeca izquierda del mercenario, el tatuaje que yacía ahí nuevamente brillaba iluminando la oscuridad de la perpetua noche que los acompañaba en aquella travesía.

—Llegaremos a algún sitio…

Aun no terminaba de decirlo cuando la carreta se detuvo de golpe, el caviidae echó un brinco a la parte delantera e interrogó al campesino, con miedo en los ojos el hombre señaló a la distancia, una espesa columna de humo se erizaba hacia a los cielos

—Señor, ¡Señor!, viene de la capital. Algo malo ha pasado.

—Eso me temía, — contestó— porque se supone que los Dodongo no pueden pisar estos territorios y sin embargo Ceo estaba aquí en tierra de dragones.

—No entrare ahí, debo regresar con mi familia, daré la vuelta por el camino.

—Está bien— dijo Tomodachi sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago, con pesar se lo comunicó a Zelda, acababan de perder el transporte, bajaron a Link con cuidado y desengancharon a Epona de las riendas que la unían a la carreta.

—De todas formas gracias— pronunció la princesa, el campesino asintió con pena después de dedicarle una última mirada al muchacho y azuzar a su mula para que emprendiera nuevamente el trote.

Vieron cómo se alejaba sin poder hacer nada en absoluto. Y en plena noche lo mejor que podían hacer era armar un campamento.

Nuevamente Link se movió en sueños, como si las últimas imágenes que había visto lo torturaran contantemente…

— _¡Suéltame!_

El gruñido de Ceo seguía grabado en sus oídos, la imagen de la tierra agrietándose mientras el lagarto se revolvía para zafarse de la trampa mortal que le había tendido, la última mirada que le había dado a su princesa…

—Zel…

—Estoy aquí Link. Te estoy cuidando— susurró, lo acomodó sobre la hierba, se quitó el chal de los hombros y se lo colocó a modo de almohada. De pronto una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por su mejilla, se sentía culpable, herida… si por lo menos hubiera sido mas fuerte Link estaría en mejores condiciones.

—Zel…— volvió a llamarla, al parecer estaba preocupado por ella incluso estando inconsciente.

Con cuidado y cariño Zelda juntó la frente con la de su compañero, sus alientos se entrelazaron y crearon una nubecita cálida... hacía frío, mucho frío.

Tomodachi había encendido una fogata, pero el calor que despedía era mínimo ante las inclementes temperaturas que azotaban en la tierra de los dragones.

— ¿Ya casi, Tomo?

—Ya casi. Pero es provisional, ya no tiene las dosis correctas y no sé qué tan bien vaya a surtir efecto— clamó. De su alforja había sacado un pequeño matraz cristalino, había vertido hierbas y el último hongo dulce que le quedaba, con cuidado preparó el remedio y lo colocó a una distancia prudente del fuego esperando a que la solución hirviera.

La respiración de Link se había vuelto aún más dificultosa como si los fantasmas en su cabeza no quisieran abandonarlo.

 **…**

.

— _¡Suéltame!— el rugido del lagarto volvió a taladrarle los oídos_

— _Te dije que venias conmigo_

 _Ahora lo único que sabía era que caían hacia una muerte segura, aunque curiosamente ambos seguían luchando._

 _La roca en la que se sostenía Ryuuji se desmoronó después de que otra más grande la golpeara, eso provocó que el lagarto se liberara del agarre._

 _Sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar la caída se lanzó contra Link con furia intentando morderlo hasta matarlo, pero el joven hylian previo el movimiento, también dio un salto en reversa y cayó cobre una roca plana que estaba por debajo de la superficie desde la que había dado el brinco._

— _A ver que también nadas con medio brazo— escupió las palabras con veneno, la colisión contra el río estaba cada vez más cerca. Había poco que pudieran hacer en ese terreno, mas sin embargo el lizalfo sacó provecho de sus instintos, clavó las garras en la superficie rocosa y se preparó para dar un salto._

 _Link no tenía a donde moverse así que sólo se preparó para el golpe. Por suerte o por designio de las diosas algo inesperado ocurrió en aquel instante, un ruido fuerte sonó por encima de ellos, el joven mercenario alzó la mirada y con cierto terror vio como el terreno superior se desgajaba sobre sus cabezas, a puro instinto dio un salto de fe soltándose de las rocas, pero su contrincante no fue tan rápido, Ceo había clavado tan bien las garras en la piedra que no tuvo tiempo para ejecutar el salto que ya tenía en mente, la piedra enorme le cayó justo en hocico fracturándole el cuello y la mandíbula._

 _Con cierta nausea Link observó cómo su enemigo caía sin vida al río. Tomó aire, lo más probable era que corriera con el mismo destino pues al mirar hacia arriba solamente podía sentir vértigo al ver el resto del terreno que todavía estaba sobre su cabeza._

 _El golpe del agua fría le estalló en la cara cuando finalmente llegó al fondo, sintió que se ahogaba y que se le acalambraban las extremidades, sin poder evitarlo soltó la espada, y fue así como el maestro y su arma se separaron y flotaron por caminos distintos._

 _Por puro milagro logró salir a flote, y fue ese mismo milagro el que lo salvó de que ningún cuerpo rocoso le callera encima, no obstante el agua se volvió turbia y pegajosa debido al sedimento fangoso que le había caído desde lo alto del risco, luchó contra eso pero al final perdió la batalla y se hundió lentamente sintiendo como esa viscosidad lo arrastraba hasta las profundidades._

 _Entonces… incluso entonces, tuvo que aferrarse a la idea de que todo había terminado, aunque el instinto era fuerte y algo muy en el fondo de su ser le reclama a gritos que siguiera luchando hasta el último aliento de su vida_

 ** _..._**

 _._

—Aquí esta— clamó el caviiade, después de un tiempo vertió el líquido en poca agua y se lo pasó a la princesa.

Zelda respiró profundo al tiempo que se lo vertía en la boca sin tragarlo, era amargo y picante, pero como Link no podía moverse había tenido que encontrar la forma de poder darle la medicina sin que la derramara. Así que había terminado por pasarle el líquido de boca a boca, juntó sus labios contra los del mercenario, le dio una pequeña caricia para que abriera la boca y de esa manera consiguió que todo el medicamentó fuera hasta el fondo.

Con cierto rubor Tomodachi se dio la vuelta y se acicaló los botes.

—Supongo que no es el primer beso que hubiera deseado.

—No es un beso… será un beso si él me lo da estando consiente— dijo ella con cierta tristeza, se acurrucó a su lado y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, poco a poco, la luminiscencia del tatuaje fue menguando, aunque de vez en cuando centellaba y eso hacía que a Tomodachi se le crisparan los bigotes y el pelaje entero.

En ese momento Zelda tomó a Link de la mano y acarició su muñeca. Muchas cosas ahora tenían sentido.

—Fue en Zhirakussa , el camino de las montañas del sur, un valle rocoso, vegetación cactácea, águilas grandes…— habló de la nada sabiendo de antemano que la princesa estaba ansiosa por escuchar el resto del relato— daba miedo. En esos días, en las últimas semanas en las que estuvimos juntos atravesamos toda la cordillera sureña, dejamos detrás los riscos áridos y llegamos a tierras lluviosas, para ese entonces ya me había convencido de venderle uno de mis conjuros. Ese tatuaje que ve ahí princesa esta hecho en impresión mágica, lo copie y modifique de un libro antiguo, años de estudio disueltos bajo las convincentes palabras de un mercenario.

— ¿Solo tenías uno?

—Sí.

Por un segundo Zelda soltó una ligera sonrisa.

—Sólo era un trozo de papiro, la sangre de Link como pacto y mi magia de fuego para imprimírsela en la piel, no había salvado otras copias y después de eso Link jamás volvió a prestarme su mano, supongo que intuyó que se había hecho con algo único y fue egoísta al guardárselo de manera recelosa. Aunque al fin y el cabo el tatuaje no es más que una alarma, brilla como loco cuando detecta cualquier pizca de veneno en el cuerpo de su portador.

Suspiró de manera triste y solamente se sentó a un lado de la fogata, Zelda también dejó que el silencio de la noche los envolviera, a su mente acudieron recuerdos de todas aquellas veces que había percibido en Link aquel comportamiento que ella misma había categorizado como "una manía", porque en tantas y tantas ocasiones le había robado la comida para probarla él primero, siempre había sido así desde el inicio; le arrebataba el plato, se miraba la muñeca y después de un rato le regresaba la comida. Una o dos veces Zelda le había preguntado por qué hacía eso, pero Link jamás contentaba y solamente la amansaba con una sonrisita traviesa.

—"Que dolor y que incertidumbre"— pensó Zelda al comprender que Link había aprendido a vivir esperando a que en cualquier descuido algún listillo se deshiciera de él de la manera más fácil, aquel tatuaje realmente era una protección y por pequeña que fuera quizás había hecho la diferencia en todos esos años.

Los latidos de Link se volvieron aún más mansos como si reconociera la cercanía y la protección que la doncella le aportaba. Un sentimiento cálido que sólo había conocido estando al lado de Zelda. Y se aferró a eso, se aferró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de vida; el paisaje en su cabeza nuevamente se veía borroso.

—" _También te quiero Zel"—_ canturreó una vocecita que parecía no venir de ningún otro lado, pero estaba dentro de su cabeza y dentro de su alma, era la voz de su otra esencia, del instinto dormido en el que yacía amor y al mismo tiempo unas ansias asesinas peligrosas, una naturaleza destructiva e insaciable a la que sólo podía hacerle frente la diosa a la que alguna vez había amado.

—" _Pero es mía… mi lucecita"—_ Refutó la otra parte.

—" _También es mía, porque tú y yo somos una misma persona"._

Y nuevamente debatía consigo mismo en un duelo de conciencias que solamente ganaría la parte que lograra despertar de aquel perpetuo letargo.

La tul nocturna acogió esos pensamientos, los hizo suyos y los cantó en una canción que solamente Link habría podido escuchar pese a estar inconsciente, una melodía triste narrada a base de tragedias, una historia oscura que trascendía en el legado de los tiempos pero que al mismo tiempo dejaba entrever la luz de la esperanza.

—"Luz"— pensó, escuchó la respiración de su princesa que yacía muy cerca de su oído.

Ahora lo recordaba tan claro como hacia unas horas.

 **…**

.

 _Literalmente estaba ahogado, se golpeó contra una piedra en el fondo del lecho del implacable río, sin saber cómo tiró una patada y logró sacar la cabeza a flote, no veía nada, absolutamente nada, solamente el agua golpeándole el rostro._

 _Tragó una bocanada de aire para tratar de recuperar una pizca de vida._

— _¡Link!... ¡Link!_

 _Nuevamente esa voz lo llamaba, la buscó con ansias con el único ojo bueno, pero la lucha parecía perdida y se desparramó de espaldas cuando una nueva oleada lo golpeó contra el pecho._

 _Desde la entrada del puente la princesa había empalidecido al ver semejante espectáculo, no supo cómo pero el instinto gobernó sus acciones, pegó un brinco hacia su montura y le picó los costados a Epona._

 _Asustada, la yegua se vio obligada a moverse, Zelda jamás la había tratado de aquella manera, pero de alguna forma comprendió y sintió cada uno de los sentimientos de su jinete. La princesa la obligó a correr a trote tan largo como era Tharaniss, sus cascos retumbaron en la piedra, hicieron eco de manera atronadora, casi sin aliento debió llegar a trompicones al otro lado habiendo recorrido en minutos el largo tramo que antes les había llevado casi tres cuartos de hora en caminata tranquila._

— _¡Baja!, ¡Baja!— ordenó con voz potente, jaló las riendas con autoridad desmedida haciendo que la yegua resbalara por el talud que colindaba con los cimientos de la estructura._

 _Por un momento Tomodachi cerró los ojos, no sabía si había sido buena o mala idea encaramarse a la grupa de Epona en el momento en que había previsto a la doncella hacer semejante locura, creyó que se matarían pero la noble yegua aferró los cascos al suelo y con un diestro brinco llegó hasta el lecho del río._

 _Desesperada, Zelda buscó a Link con la mirada, su corazón le dictaba que aún estaba vivo, desde la distancia lo vio emerger en varias ocasiones y junto con Epona lo siguió con la esperanza de que la propia corriente lo sacara del río. Pero era inútil, y durante algún tiempo sintió la necesidad de tirarse al agua aun recordando que no sabía nadar y que lo más probable era que hiciera de aquel un escenario aún más lamentable._

 _Poco tiempo después la corriente engulló al joven mercenario por completo, Zelda lo llamó desesperada, pero por mucho que alzaba la voz Link ya no daba señales de vida…_

 _._

…

Y despertó asustada, con el corazón a tope, no sabía en qué momento se había dormido, la fogata crujía en medio de la oscuridad perpetua y alzaba pequeñas virutas incandescentes al aire. Con el miedo a flor de piel volvió a abrazar al hylian que tenía al lado, necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente y convencerse de que no estaba viviendo de nuevo esa pesadilla.

—Zel…

— ¿Qué quieres, Link?— musitó de manera bajita pese a que sabía que tan sólo era un reflejo, al igual que otros tantos que había manifestado durante la terrible jornada.

Con pesadumbre aspiró el aire frío de la noche, le quemaba el pecho pero le recordaba que estaba viva, se preguntó de manera consiente ¿Por qué había soñado eso?, era como si su cabeza y la de Link se hubieran entrelazado en medio del sueño, había sentido la desesperación al filo de la muerte y era tan terrible como si le hubiera pasado a ella misma.

—No deja de salir humo— la voz del caviidae quebró la quietud de la noche, alzaba la vista al cielo siguiendo los movimientos de las nubes más espesas que formaban una negritud visible más allá del manto nocturno.

—Y estamos a tres pasos de la ciudad.

—Mejor hubiera sido volver tras nuestros pasos, a éste ritmo…— cortó la oración y miró con inquietud a su compañero.

La princesa también tragó saliva puesto que no había necesidad de que su pequeño amigo completara la oración para saber lo que había intentado comunicarle. Si no conseguían más remedio para el veneno éste terminaría por matar a Link de manera lenta pero dolorosa, su vida pendía en el trascurrir de las horas y recaía en la decisión que tomaran sus compañeros de viaje.

Epona soltó un relinchido triste, miró a Link y agachó las orejas.

—También aquí corremos peligro— musitó el caviiade— mejor sería movernos antes de que el amanecer nos alcance, no creo que Ceo haya venido sólo, y si lo hizo pronto se darán cuenta de su ausencia.

Zelda asintió, cobijó a Link con su manta y llamó a la yegua, con cuidado y con sobre esfuerzo logró subirlo a lomos de la équida, apagaron la fogata y se movieron sigilosos, desde hacía tiempo que extraños ruidos comenzaban a poblar el bosque, y temerosos de que algo o alguien les diera caza los dos viajeros debieron reanudar sus pasos.

No fue sino hasta que llegó el alba que pararon para descansar y reabastecerse, Colmillo de Guerra estaba al filo de unas horas pero mientras más se acercaban las nubes negras delataban que algo malo de verdad estaba pasando. Aun así ya no había marcha atrás, estaban varados entre la lejanía y un destino que posiblemente se había vuelto peligroso.

Jamás habrían esperado ver semejante barahúnda. Siglos de gloria reducidos a cenizas en un par de días, los jóvenes viajeros habían alzado la cabeza carca de la muralla sur, el muro tenía un hoyo enorme así que no había sido difícil husmear por aquel sitio.

—Mis diosas— la voz de Tomodachi sonaba trémula.

Colmillo de Guerra que en antaño había sido erigida como una ciudad gloriosa ahora estaba en llamas, la plaza central estaba llena de Lizalfos y Dodongos y las columnas que alguna vez la habían coronado se habían caído como si los inmensos reptiles hubieran estado jugando con ellas.

Desde lo lejos Zelda y Tomodachi podían admirar lo que alguna vez habían sido las gloriosas escaleras que conducían al recinto central, era un castillo en toda la extensión de la palabra, las torres palaciegas se apilaban muy cerca las unas de otras y subían muy alto hasta casi tocar las nubes, había canales de agua que recorrían todo el recinto y numerosos asentamientos aledaños en los que seguramente habían morado sus pobladores.

Los bigotes de Tomodachi se crisparon al ver semejante paisaje desahuciado.

—Demonios.

—Este lugar da miedo— musitó Zelda de manera triste, apestaba a azufre y las nubes grisáceas habían formado una cúpula alrededor de la ciudad como si por si mismas quisieran encarcelarla.

—Ni de chiste entramos, está lleno de lagartos y no precisamente de los amistosos.

— ¡Y Link!

—Perdóname Princesa, pero habrá que buscar otra forma. Sé que estamos casi en medio de la nada pero si las diosas así lo desean…

Con un fuerte bufido Zelda dio la vuelta. ¡Maldita suerte!... lo pensaba incluso mordiéndose los pensamientos, ¿Cuándo había sido que la suerte se les había volteado?, bajo la sombra de sus pensamientos calculó sus siguientes pasos, era obvio que a partir de ahí Tomodachi no estaría de acuerdo con ninguna de sus decisiones.

Desde el lomo de Epona, Link dio un pequeño quejido. El viento soplaba en su contra y el joven Caviidae ordeno que se retiraran del sitio, los dodongos podían olerlos y eso llegaba ocurrir estarían en serios problemas. Bajo ese razonamiento Zelda no pudo objetar nada y simplemente siguió a su amigo de la manera menos resignada posible.

Se establecieron en la frondosidad del bosque vecino el cual pese a la cercanía les dio cobijo prospero que les permitió armar otro pequeño campamento. No se quedarían mucho tiempo, Tomo mando un mensaje auxilio a cuestas de su Águila Arpía.

—Busca una población cercana— comandó, aunque sabía que poco seria lo que Beast pudiera encontrar entre tanto desorden, también estaba consciente de que quizás esa población "cercana" fuera el propio Aincrad y para mala fortuna según su mapa estaba a más de dos días de camino.

A buen amparo salió volando y cruzó los cielos de las tierras de los dragones, desapareció sin dejar huella dejando en el corazón del caviidae un hueco muy profundo. Simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento como si supiera que podría no volver a verla. Aun así, confió y rezó a las deidades porque alguien acudiera en su ayuda.

 **…**

Abrió los ojos… estaba cansado, pero irguió una sonrisa cuando vio a Zelda ahí a su lado.

—Zel…— apenas si pronunció su nombre

— ¡Link, despertaste!— clamó con alegría echándole los brazos al cuello.

Eso le había dolido pero no le importaba, agradeció el gesto y con mucha pesadez irguió un brazo y lo enroscó en la cintura de la princesa. Estaba feliz pese a su estado, escuchó a Zelda llorar y trato de consolarla.

— ¿E… estas, bien?

—Yo si—canturreó finalmente soltándolo, juntó la frente con la de su chico tratándole de transmitir todos esos sentimientos.

Link entendió que seguramente debía verse horrible, ya no podía sentir el ojo izquierdo y no necesitaba mirarse el brazo para comprender que su corazón podía dejar de latir en cualquier instante, ese último pensamiento le revolvía el estómago pues no quería que su princesa presenciara semejante hecho.

—Oye, ¡Aprovechado!— lo llamó una voz conocida, sabía que era Tomó gruñéndole por tener la mano en un sitio poco decente, mas no le importaba y al parecer a Zelda tampoco— Bébete esto— ordenó.

Zelda recibió el antibiótico y ayudo a Link para que lo tragara aunque esta vez no pudo usar los labios, le daba pena, sólo pensar en ello le hacía maripositas en el estómago, así que con cuidado lo ayudó a beber del recipiente.

—No servirá de mucho, pero te ayudara con el dolor. — musitó, se fue por agua y los dejó a solas.

Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos, o al ojo, ya que Link tenia uno completamente vendado.

—Me salvaste.

—No Link, tú me salvaste.

Pero negó con la cabeza pues recordaba con claridad cada detalle de lo que había sucedido.

 **…**

.

 _Sentía que se tragaba el agua, la corriente había terminado por darle el resto de la paliza que el lizalfo había comenzado. Sin fuerzas para seguir luchando finalmente se había entregado a la muerte…_

 _Se sintió triste._

 _Escuchaba como Zelda lo llamaba desesperadamente pero por más que quería ya no podía acudir a su llamado, todo se volvió oscuro, muy oscuro._

— _¡No quiero morir!_

—" _¿Qué?"— debía de haber sido su imaginación pese a que su propia voz casi lo había ensordecido._

— _¡No quiero morir!— volvió a gruñirle_

 _De pronto despertó en un lugar desconocido, un sitio gobernado por tinieblas, de verdad creyó que estaba muerto hasta que sintió un empujón y se viró para enfrentar a la hostilidad que lo había golpeado. Entonces se encontró frente a frente con el ser oscuro._

 _El Link de cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos._

 _Lo miró con ira antes de tomarlo por el cuello._

— _¡No quiero morir!— volvió a gritarle de manera estruendosa._

 _Eso hizo que despertara de golpe, abrió el único ojo que podía y percibió un destello entre la turbiedad de las aguas, sin saber de dónde había sacado fuerzas estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar al misterioso destello, eso le hirió la mano, una mancha carmesí se propagó por el agua, había encontrado Ryuuji y se aferró a ella._

 _La fuerte corriente volvió a empujarlo hacia arriba y salió flotando dando bocanadas desesperas de aire pero la fuerza del río lo arrastraba aun con más fuerza, supo entonces que si no hacía algo se estrellaría con las rocas que sobresalían en la parte con más hondonada de la corriente, y con aplomo tomó el mango de su espada y la enterró entre dos rocas que sobresalían de las torrenciales aguas._

 _Mantuvo el agarre en el transcurrir de minutos que le parecieron horas, hasta que las fuerzas le menguaron y sin mas dejó que las manos se le resbalaran._

…

 _A trote por la orilla Zelda seguía su marcha desesperada, sin saber cómo, había guiado a Epona a través de las piedrecillas resbalosas y la arena fangosa que reposaba en todo lo largo del camino. Río abajo la corriente fluía con menos fuerza pero no dejaba de ser peligrosa, nuevamente el agua se lo tragó hasta el fondo y eso hizo que su corazón dejara de latir nuevamente._

— _¡Alteza!— la voz de Tomo llamó a su atención en segundos decisivos, lo vio alzar la vista al cielo y señalar con la pata una silueta conocida— ¡Es Beast, ha regresado!_

 _Y por mirar al cielo la princesa jaló involuntariamente las riendas, Epona se detuvo de golpe y alzó las patas delanteras provocando que sus pasajeros fueran a dar al suelo._

— _Auch— Tomo gimió pero se levantó de un salto y con esa misma agilidad terminó trepando hasta las alforjas, sacó la cuerda más larga y silbo para llamar la atención de su montura, el águila descendió pero el caviidae no le dio tiempo para aterrizar— Beast, Link está en el río, ¡sácalo!_ _— comandó en voz firme, el águila cogió la cuerda y voló hasta el centro de la corriente._

 **…**

 _._

 _._

Link recordaba haber visto la silueta de Beast bajo la traslucida capa del agua, había mirado hacia la superficie y al poco tiempo una sombra que venía desde arriba había chocado muy cerca de donde él estaba, dejándole al alcance la cuerda con la que lo habían rescatado.

Aunque no estaba del todo seguro porque al mirar el campamento no encontró rastro de la montura del caviidae, además de entender que el águila podría aun seguir en camino desde la alejada ciudad Ropy.

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que Zelda lo había salvado.

—Me salvaste— volvió a repetir con devoción absoluta.

Recordaba perfectamente haber tomado la cuerda y también haberla soltado a medio destino, pero entonces cuando creyó que el río nuevamente se lo llevaría unos brazos protectores lo habían rodeado, Zelda se había lanzado al agua sin importarle si se ahogaba o no en el intento, aunque afortunadamente ahí seguía la soga y se había aferrado a ella mientras lo sostenía muy cerca de su pecho.

Lo que siguió después de eso era confuso en su mente, no sabía quién había halado desde el otro lado, ni tampoco cómo era posible que pese a las mortales heridas siguiera vivo.

La verdad tras de eso era tan simple como la lógica, pues del otro lado de la cuerda había estado la fiel Epona jalando desesperada por traer de regreso a sus amigos. Y dos días atrás Zelda también había usado su haz bajo la manga…

—El beso de la diosa— pronunció enseñándole la botella vacía a Link.

Éste asintió con tristeza, no podría haber sido de otro modo, pero pensar que una magia tan especial había sido "desperdiciada" le causaba cierto remordimiento.

Pero eso a la princesa no le importaba, hubiera dado todo con tal de traer a Link de regreso a su lado.

—Me asustaste, pensé que te perdía, ¡Por qué hiciste semejante locura!

—Porque las patas de Ceo son igual de rápidas que las de Epona. Jamás habríamos logrado escapar.

—Aun así…— lo regañó con la voz quebrada, no obstante Link le puso una mano en los labios.

—Perdóname Zel, sabía que algún día podía pasar algo como esto. Éste pasado oscuro lo llevo grabado en el alma, fui iluso al creer que podría ser feliz sólo si me iba lejos. Y ahora mi corazón está dividido… porque por un momento pensé que nosotros… es decir, nosotros…

Se le atragantaron las palabras y por un momento la cara le ardió a tope.

— ¿Nosotros que?— preguntó ella con inocencia, Link trató de responder pero nuevamente se quedó sin poder expresar lo que sentía.

—No...no, olvídalo.

—Quizás por ahora lo haga— dijo poniendo fin a la conversación, Link lucia muy cansado, _el beso de la diosa_ le había sanado las heridas mortales, pero como Rouro anteriormente se había tomado la mitad del frasco la dosis que le había tocado a Link era plenamente insuficiente, el veneno que Ceo le había transmitido corría por su sangre y además…

—Auch— se quejó, Zelda lo tomó de la cabeza y lo obligó a quedarse quieto, una leve mancha carmesí coloreo los vendajes que recién le había cambiado.

El beso de la diosa era una magia antigua y caprichosa, había priorizado heridas mortales y había dejado de lado los cortes superficiales y además heridas con las que no se había dado abasto, así que en resumidas cuantas el pobre Link estaba prácticamente tuerto y no había perdido el ojo de milagro gracias a que Tomodachi le había tratado de forma meticulosa esa herida.

Con mucho cuidado la princesa le retiró el vendaje de la cabeza para colocarle uno limpio, se mordió el labio y trató de que la mano no le temblara, pero al ver la condición en la que había quedado ese ojo se derrumbó no pudiendo evitar echarse a llorar en el pecho de su compañero.

—No llores Zel, no me duele tanto.

—Es mi culpa, Link— gimoteó— yo perdí tu ojo, por mi culpa el Lizalfo casi te mata.

—No Zel…— alzó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, pero Zelda no pudiendo soportar la culpa se echó a correr fuera de ese sitio.

Con el corazón destrozado Link quiso alcanzarla, pero tenía el cuerpo entumido y por mucho que lo intentó no logró erguirse ni siquiera un poco, poco tiempo de pues llegó Tomodachi y lo miró de manera acusadora.

—Ni se te ocurra— advirtió, con un gruñido lo hizo quedarse quieto, había llevado agua y hervido hierbas, y con esa solución le limpió la herida y le recolocó el vendaje.

— ¿Tan mal quede?

—Ammmm, no quiero mentirte, no puedo hacer nada por tu ojo izquierdo.

—Diablos.

— ¿Te molesta?

—Es que Zel…

—Ella te quiere. Pero es un ser sensible, no puedes culparla con eso.

— ¿Soy feo?

Por un momento Tomo sintió ganas de reírse, no podría creer que le hubiera hecho semejante pregunta, jamás le había importado su aspecto aunque seguramente temía que la princesa ya no lo quisiera con la semejante cicatriz que de seguro le quedaría.

—No puedo mentirte— repitió— pero esta vez le haces justicia tu nombre… Zilant

—Tsk. — gruñó recordando los ojos irisados sin pupila del dragón plateado, eran extraños, muy extraños, quizás feos y daban miedo cuando los miraban.

Con resignación se entregó al sueño, despertó horas más tarde siendo presa de un sudor febril y terribles dolores de huesos, era algo que jamás había sentido, como si una abrumadora fuerza lo retorciera por dentro con cada respiro que daba.

Beast no había regresado.

Unas voces preocupadas musitaban a la distancia.

—Si por lo menos hubiéramos podido entrar en Colmillo de Guerra. Seguramente ahí hay medicina y también otros magos a los que pedirles ayuda.

Zelda suspiró cerrando los ojos y empuñando las manos.

—De todas maneras deberíamos movernos.

— ¡No!— exclamó de repente

— ¿No?— preguntó confundido.

—Creo que a Link le duele.

—Y le seguirá doliendo, Alteza. No podemos hacer nada.

—Te lo suplico Tomo, esperemos.

Confundido ante la decisión Tomodachi asintió con muchas dudas, era extraño que Zelda quisiera quedarse aun cuando sabía que solamente perderían valioso tiempo, pero al ver la convicción en su mirada por mucho que quiso no pudo llevarle la contraria.

Oscurecía y el día moría bajo las implacables leyes del tiempo, sin más remedio contra el envenenamiento Link volvió a sucumbir a la inconciencia. Un par de veces abrió los ojos y llamó a Zelda de manera suplicante.

—Abrázame— le pidió con el corazón en vilo, él mismo estaba seguro de que no viviría más allá de esa noche. Por primera vez le tuvo miedo a la muerte, a dejar ese mundo y a abandonar a su protegida a la que tanto adoraba.

Zelda se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó tal y como se lo pedía, así que se quedaron dormidos consolándose el uno al otro.

Quizás para ese entonces Tomo creyó que la doncella se había resignado y que prefería pasar con tranquilidad esas últimas horas a someter a Link a un clavario inmisericorde bajo la larga travesía que aún les aguardaba. Y sintiéndose impotente se sentó junto a la fogata a la que nuevamente le había dado vida con las ramitas caídas de los árboles del bosque, estaba cansado, muy cansado, también tenía rezagos de esa pelea, y sin proponérselo se quedó plenamente dormido.

— _Despierta…_

— ¿Qué?

— _Despierta…_

Abrió lo ojos y despertó en un mundo de neblinas, Zelda no estaba pero Tomodachi roncaba junto al fuego.

Se viro despacio y descubrió al Link oscuro parado en pleno campamento, miraba con incertidumbre hacia la frontera y por un segundo sus ojos también siguieron a su mirada, otra vez las nubes espesas y oscuras invadían el firmamento.

— _Se ha ido—_ Clamó. Después de mucho tiempo ambas partes de Link se miraron a los ojos— _Zelda se ha ido—_ repitió con los ojos más tristes que alguna vez hubiera mostrado en la eternidad de su existencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Ay Zelda, ¿A donde te fuistes ahora, hija?

seguramente ya se estaran imaginando que se fue derechito a hacer alguna locura, jajajaja.

Ya ven, led dije que no ponia cosas en vano xD, y menos mal que la princesa se quedó con _El beso de la Diosa_ con el que alguna vez le devolvio su alas a su amigo el Watarara.

Pobrecito, Link, soy mala lo he hecho sufrir mucho :"D, aunque bueno quizas despues lo recompence... (cha chan chaaaaan "se viene una preminicion de Zelink salvaje"... ok no, no jajajaja era broma, jajajaja )


	3. Zelda

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Raya** (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **oOo** ** **»...**** ** ** **Capítulo 3: Zelda**** ...** **.«** **oOo**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

 **.  
**

No podía creer que de verdad hubiera huido, pero ver a Link en ese estado le había quitado tantas fuerzas. Pensar en que podía morir le arrebataba las ganas de seguir adelante.

Se sentía tonta e irresponsable, varias veces intentó volver pero no tenía el valor que se necesitaba, así que finalmente agradeció a las diosas el momento en el que Tomodachi tomó su lugar y terminó lo que ella había empezado.

¿Cuántas veces habría pasado por lo mismo?

Más que nunca sintió el peso de su propia inutilidad, la rabia y el coraje de no poder proteger al hombre que amaba tal y como él había enfrentado a la muerte días atrás con tal de protegerla.

Esa noche mientras él le pedía que lo abrazara pensó en como seria su vida estando nuevamente sola, se acurrucó en su pecho y escuchó sus lentos latidos, el leve tintineo de una vida que luchaba por no extinguiese.

—No, Link— murmuró.

No quería quedarse sin hacer nada, hacía tiempo que lo había decidido. Viró la vista y encontró al caviidae muerto de cansancio. Y mientras el sueño gobernaba sobre sus compañeros se escabulló en dirección a la capital echándose a espaldas la pertenencia más valiosa de su amado.

Fue el camino más largo que hubiera recorrido a lo largo de su vida, sabía que cada minuto era crucial en la batalla que Link libraba contra la muerte, más aun así, confiaba y esperaba porque resistiera lo suficiente.

Con paso firme regresó por el mismo camino que había andado hacia unas horas, con la esperanza de que no todos hubieran huido ante el ataque de los ladrones.

.

— _Impa tengo miedo._

— _No se preocupe Alteza, estoy aquí para cuidarla._

 _._

Gruñó con rabia y echó el pensamiento lejos de su cabeza

Siguió avanzando, moviéndose con sigilo, las piedritas sueltas de la muralla bailaban cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante, escuchó un gruñido y escondió la cabeza. Un grupo de reptiles Dodongo pasaron muy cerca de ahí a trote desenfrenado como si el mismísimo diablo los persiguiera.

Con el corazón a tope la joven princesa alzó la mirada, una sombra enorme rugió en los cielos y vomitó un mar de fuego que sólo le hizo simples cosquillas a los otros lagartos.

Al parecer pese a que la ciudad estaba sitiada sus moradores aun oponían resistencia, una guerra campal se había desatado dentro de las murallas dejando a su paso una destrucción que pocas veces en la historia se había visto.

Zelda ahogó un grito cuando el dragón rojo descendió del cielo y fue a embestirse contra los reptiles que emprendían huida, una barahúnda de gruñidos llenó entonces el escenario, varias columnas ornamentales cayeron mientras las voces de las creaturas se alzaban al cielo de manera sonora.

Temblando de miedo la princesa dio la vuelta y siguió por otro camino, sus pasos se volvieron más apresurados mientras su instinto y la adrenalina la obligaban a moverse en línea recta.

.

— _¿Qué te pasa Princesa, te asusta el viaje?_

— _¡Déjame en paz, Din!._

— _No vivas siempre con miedo, o morirás arrepentida en tu jaula de oro._

— _Sólo si ese es mi destino._

— _Creía que creías en las leyendas, en tu linaje._

— _No soy lo que todos fueron, aunque sea de Hyrule._

 _._

Nuevamente esas escenas de su pasado la atormentaban, toda la vida habría deseado que las leyendas de su antiguo y milenario reino fueran verdaderas, leyendas que narraban como las descendientes del linaje real nacían con el don de un valor inconmensurable.

Pero ella era diferente. Tenía miedo. Era tan común y corriente como cualquier muchacha, tan ordinaria que ni siquiera había podido aprender a controlar la magia innata que le corría en las venas, y tan paliducha que habría llorado con el primer rasguño que se causara.

Un mutismo trémulo se expandía por el aire, de pronto habían muerto los sonidos y sólo el eco de sus botas parecía respirar de manera exagerada junto con el crepitar de unas llamas lejanas cuyo fuego había crecido desordenadamente comiéndose las viviendas y todo cuanto encontraba a su paso.

Finalmente había llegado a la gran plaza.

—Alguien…. ¡Por favor!, ¡¿Aún hay alguien?!

Pero no había nadie, la ciudad parecía haber sido evacuada, al menos en ese sector no había evidencia de que los habitantes hubieran muerto tras el sorpresivo asalto.

Desesperada siguió llamando con la esperanza de que alguien le respondiera, pero la única respuesta a sus plegarias fueron unas risitas sanguinarias.

—Queda alguien. Si, nosotros— respondieron dos ladrones que habían salido de los callejones.

Zelda tragó saliva en seco nuevamente al tener de frente a su peor pesadilla.

—Ay que lastima, ¡Sólo hay una!— se quejó el que parecía más alto, era barbudo y corpulento y al igual que todos los dodongo su piel era tostada y portaba la marca de origen en uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?— espetó su acompañante, era igual de feo aunque se notaba más lánguido.

Con resignación el otro debió asentir pero se sorprendió cuando ganó el juego.

—Es mía, ¡Vete!

—Condenado suertudo, bueno que más da, al cabo que no es tan bonita.

—Envidioso.

—Que te coman los dragones, viejo.

—Huy si, están ocupados atrincherando a las tropas del norte.

Con cierto enfado el que había perdido decidió simplemente irse, Zelda no le quitó el ojo hasta que se hubo marchado, escuchó como el que se había quedado se acercaba y tembló de miedo, pero entonces la imagen de Link regresó a su memoria, tenía que salvarlo y para eso también necesitaba salvarse a sí misma, así que decidió correr tanto como sus piernas le permitían.

—"¡No esta vez!"— pensó, estaba harta.

Harta del miedo, harta de no poder hacer nada, de que siempre y toda la vida necesitara que alguien le cuidara cada paso. El ladrón la correteó hasta el talud de un edificio en ruinas, la madera crujía y varias brazas incandescentes empezaban a desprenderse de su sitio.

Era el peor sitio para estar acorralada y no obstante la adrenalina en su cabeza le dio una buena idea en el momento menos esperado, cuando sentía que ladrón la alcanzaba hizo el mejor uso que le había dado a su vestido en meses recordando que Link se lo había regalado con ese corte para que pudiera andar libre y flexible, se rodó contra el piso y cogió algo del suelo, en acto seguido ya había dado la vuelta dejando al ladrón desequilibrado cuando vio que la chica lo encaraba.

Lo siguiente que el pobre hombre supo era que un mar de cenizas incandescentes le había caído en los ojos, al parecer jamás se hubiera esperado que la "inocente creatura" fuera a revelarse contra su perseguidor, ni mucho menos los hechos que estaría a punto de presenciar.

Pese a que se había quemado la mano Zelda no reparó en detenerse, y justo después de haber cegado al ladrón lo tacleó con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre desorientado se fue de espaldas al piso y se limpió la cara de manera desesperada tratando de recobrar la vista, aunque la siguiente visión que estuvo frente a sus ojos lo dejó completamente helado. Una hoja realmente filosa se había posado en su cuello.

Entonces Zelda lo miró como nunca antes había mirado a otra persona. Con odio.

Había desenfundado el arma que le había cogido a Link y con poca destreza aunque con mucha valentía había acorralado a su enemigo, le apuntó al cuello y lo forzó a quedarse inmóvil.

—¡Que pasó con los habitantes de la ciudad!— le gruñó tratando de obtener información que le ayudara, su voz era firme aunque desde sus adentros temblaba más que una gelatina, no sólo por el hecho de estar sosteniendo un arma de manera peligrosa, sino por están tan cerca de un hombre.

Odiaba los hombres, le aterraban los hombres, pero al mismo tiempo amaba con desesperación a uno de ellos y no iba a permitir que muriera sin que antes hubiera luchado.

— ¡Que!… ¡no, no sé!... baja eso— gimoteó el ladrón, al parecer nunca se imaginó que sus sucios pensamientos fueran a meterlo semejante lio, que sus bajas pasiones terminarían por atraparlo en semejante situación tan peligrosa.

—Ustedes destruyeron la ciudad, deben de saber a dónde fue la gente.

— ¡Te juro que no!, ¡Oye ya baja eso!

Zelda lo miró aun con más ira mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el tatuaje del clan dodongo. Entonces recordó a Ceo y a la crueldad del reptil hacia su amado, el ladrón sintió que se atragantaba cuando la princesa puso todo su peso en la espada con la que lo tenía al asedio y sin pensarlo soltó una lagrimita, se sentía profundamente humillado de que una mujer lo tuviera en semejante dilema, pese a que Zelda no pesaba mucho y podría haberla empujado simplemente, el problema era que esa condenada espada parecía tener mente propia, la hoja de Ryuuji brillaba como si quisiera venganza por lo que había ocurrido con su amo.

Nuevamente el ladrón tragó saliva.

— ¡Dónde está!

— ¡Te digo que no se, huyeron, sólo quedan los dragones, pero me quedé para saquear riquezas mientras ellos se entretenían con el brujo y sus aliados!

Ahí estaba nuevamente, "El Brujo", los pensamientos de Zelda parecieron volar hacia otra parte. Detrás de ellos la estructura de la casa colindante aun crujía. De repente ese ruido fue en aumento y cuando de pronto se hizo muy sonoro Zelda decidió emprender huida.

— ¡Eso es!... Vete mujer cobarde, no tienes el valor de asesinar…. — se mofó al verse liberado, pero sus burlas se convirtieron en gritos al ver la razón por la que la princesa había salido corriendo del sitio, la casa que tenía al lado se derrumbó cayéndole encima. La mitad del cuerpo le quedó atrapada.

Después de eso Zelda se acercó al sitio.

— ¡Ayúdame!

— ¿Sabes a donde se fue la gente?

—Te digo que no.

—Entonces no me sirves— clamó con voz fría dejando al hombre completamente catatónico, era como escuchar al propio Link en persona; porque Zelda no sabía cómo ser valiente así que simplemente se aferraba al único modelo que conocía.

Lejos de ahí unos curiosos ojos habían observado toda la escena. Zelda nuevamente volvió a la plaza principal tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera, quizás era cierto y ya no quedaba nadie, pero aun así quizás hubiera medicina por algún lado.

—Psss…. Psss

Sintió un poco de escalofrío y empuñó la espada, nuevamente de forma tan torpe que quizás la propia Ryuuji sintió vergüenza.

—Señorita. Por aquí, señorita.

Era una voz ambigua, no parecía venir de ningún lado, como si el eco de ésta se transmitiera con pura magia.

—Señorita, ¿Qué buscas con tanta ansiedad?

— ¿Eres un habitante de la cuidad?— preguntó ella con cierto nervio.

—Sólo soy yo.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?

— ¿Importa?... deberías irte… vete.

Siguió caminado haciendo de lado la advertencia, no hubo más percances en los minutos que siguieron, aunque de pronto la tierra retumbaba como si decenas de reptiles Dodongo se acercaran a ese sitio.

— ¿Por qué no huyes?

—Alguien importante para mí está al borde la muerte, lo envenenó un Lizalfo, por favor si sabes en donde puedo encontrar medicina…

— ¡Escóndete ya viene!— la interrumpió.

Entonces Zelda se dio cuenta que una tropa de lizalfos se acercaba, se escondió en una de las pocas casas que se habían salvado. Afortunadamente los lizalfos al igual que los reptiles Dodongo pasaron corriendo a trote sin ponerse a revisar su entorno.

—Vete de aquí. Morirás de manera tonta— dijo la voz misteriosa.

—No quiero ver morir a la persona que amo, no quiero perderlo— sollozó.

Entonces escuchó una risilla.

—No puedo creerlo, hacia siglos que no escuchaba semejantes palabras, No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que encontré a alguien capaz de da su vida por amor.

—Ayúdame.

—Está bien. Ven a verme

Y para entonces Zelda estaba segura que aquella voz llegaba a sus oídos a través de la magia.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Ve por la calle de enfrente y gira a la izquierda. — instruyó a la chica, guió con su voz a Zelda llevándola por la parte más laberíntica de la ciudadela de Colmillo de Guerra.

Entonces la princesa llegó al pie de una construcción que parecía una pequeña choza, tuvo miedo de que fuera una trampa pero por otro lado no podía permitir que su inseguridad ganara y que por ende perdiera la oportunidad de rescatar a Link.

—Pasa— esta vez la voz sonó con profundidad y dirección, lo que delataba que su portador había dejado de usar la magia.

Estaba oscuro, Zelda se asustó cuando sus botas chocaron contra algunos cristales.

—Mi casa es un desastre gracias a esos torpes ladrones.

—Ya..ya veo— clamó con nervios— ¿En dónde estás?— volvió a preguntar.

—Estoy aquí— clamó con gracia, de pronto los candelabros se encendieron de golpe y la princesa ahogó un grito al verlo sobre la mesa.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el hocico de la creatura, abrió la boca soltando otra carcajada mientras disfrutaba de la cara perpleja que había puesto su invitada.

—No digas nada, ¿esperabas a alguien más grande, verdad?, Siempre pasa, todos siempre esperan ver a alguien más alto. — dijo el dragón que yacía sobre la mesa, era tan pequeño como un gato y también tenía ojos de felino; profundos y verdes que resaltaban con su manto de escamas doradas. Con gracia llevó las garras hasta barbilla y acicaló la blanquecina barba que había crecido en ese sitio después de muchas centurias.

Entonces aspiró aire y soltó un ligero humo por el hocico.

—Perdón no quise gritar.

—Nadie quiere, pero al final todos lo hacen.

—Eres… es decir, eres…

—Una raza extinta de dragón— completó la frase. — soy un sabio. Mi nombre es Arquimaes ***** , ¿Quién honra mi presencia?

—Zel… Zelda, señor.

— ¿Zelda?, ¿De Hyrule?

—Pues… si, ¿Cómo…?

—Todas las Zeldas son de Hyrule, siempre.

—Supongo— dijo ella con cierto rubor en la cara, nuevamente el linaje la perseguía como una marca imposible de borrar. — ¿Tienes algo que salve a mi Link?— preguntó con impaciencia, en otra ocasión habría sido más curiosa, pero el tiempo apremiaba.

—No.

—Pe… pero…

— ¿Es veneno de Lizalfo lo que lo aqueja?, Lo lamento, seguro morirá en pocas horas. No puedo hacer nada.

Entonces Zelda cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar de manera desconsolada al escuchar que Link moriría.

—Pero sólo quizás haya una manera de salvarlo— pronunció, de pronto sus grandes ojos gatunos brillaron y a través de ellos le mostró una serie de imágenes a la princesa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zelda contempló la ciudad de los dragones desde otra perspectiva, en específico las torres del palacio— sólo la señora del castillo puede ayudarte, es bruja de un linaje antiguo y posee poderes que ni siquiera yo comprendo, antes de que el asedio comenzara pasaba sus días en el corazón de Colmillo de Guerra, ella creo la barrera en el cielo así que supongo que en realidad puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Finalmente soltó la mente de la princesa, abrió las alas y voló hasta una estantería de la que sustrajo un pequeño pomo.

—Esto se llama _Guardián del Alma,_ dáselo a tu ser querido, ayudara a retener el veneno por algunas horas. Pronto quizás los invasores se vayan.

Hurgó en voz baja y le hizo señas a su invitada para que escuchara, numerosos gruñidos provenían del cielo, eran los dragones de la ciudad que sobrevolaban todo Colmillo de Guerra.

Con cierto nervio la joven princesa alargó la mano y cogió la medicina provisional, si lo que el pequeño sabio decía era cierto debía volver con link y después esperar a que las cosas se calmaran, no obstante salir de la ciudad sería igual peligroso, debía tener cuidado a cada paso que daba, especialmente si los dragones se habían puesto serios en echar de su casa a los invasores.

—Sabio Arquimaes, le agradezco mucho, volveré a pagarle el favor algún día.

—Si lo harás. Lo harás, una deuda con un dragón es una deuda eterna. No obstante… esta vez tómalo como un obsequio— musitó clavando los ojos en la espada que la muchacha llevaba mal colocada en sus espaldas, la hoja del arma brillaba de manera mansa y al mismo tiempo trasmitía un eco peligroso.

Con una reverencia Zelda salió del sitio y plantó pies firmes en la loza que adornaba aquellos viejos callejones.

—Quizás sea peligroso, ¿por qué no viene conmigo?

—Despreocúpate de éste viejo, pronto la señora del castillo mandara a buscarme, si eso ocurre antes de que la encuentres la tendré al tanto para que prepare todo para tu hombre.

—¡Mi..mi hombre!

— ¿No es tu pareja?

— ¡No!, es decir…— se quedó hecha piedra.

El dragón negó graciosamente con la mirada. "Vete" susurró antes de colgarse de su librero y desaparecer en la oscuridad de su reciento, la princesa decidió cerrar la puerta tras sus pasos y rezó por la seguridad del diminuto sabio.

Ya era de día pero el cielo seguía oscuro, quizás eso se debía al exceso humo que desprendían las quemazones repartidas a lo ancho y a lo largo del camino. Con mucho sigilo Zelda volvió tras sus pasos, estaba cerca o eso creía…

—Ay no— dijo con fastidio al ver que un edificio de la plaza había cedido cortándole el paso, tendría que rodear aunque esperaba no perderse, el diseño de aquellas calles laberínticas la ponía verdaderamente nerviosa, así que sólo se encomendó a las diosas y avanzó conforme se lo mandaba su instinto.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que el diseño entero de la ciudad era una verdadera fortaleza.

— ¿Por qué se llama Colmillo de Guerra?— se preguntó de pronto llevándose una mano a la barbilla, camino aún más despacio entre las callecitas que parecían volverse más profundas. Había silencio… mucho silencio.

Barandillas barrocas captaron su atención en su recorrido, los escasos tejados de teja roja que aparecían de vez en cuando escondidos entre aquellas fachas de mármol criollo, el caminito perfectamente labrado que recibía el peso de sus botas.

Una tul de mutismo casi perpetúa…

— ¡Señorita Zeldaaaa!

— ¿Eh?, ¿¡Tomo!?

Sabía que no era su imaginación lo había escuchado muy claro, lo escuchó gritando muy cerca de las calles vecinas aunque los edificios en esa parte eran tan altos que de alguna forma el eco de su llamado se distorsionaba.

De pronto su cabeza entró en shock, si Tomo estaba ahí ¡Quien estaba cuidando a Link!, su cabeza se llenó de terribles pensamientos, estaba solo, ¿O acaso…?, no, no quería pensar en que hubiera dejado de luchar por su vida.

Atormentada ante tales pensamientos se llevó ambas manos al pecho, pronto el silencio fue reemplazado por varios temblores, eso le dio un mal presentimiento y de la nada se quedó en una encrucijada, ¿Debía ir con Tomo o debía seguir su camino?

El recuerdo de la última mirada que le había dado Link se plantó en su cabeza y sin pensarlo apremió el paso para volver a donde lo había dejado. Casi llegaba, casi llegaba, si bien recordaba sólo debía pasar la plaza de la fuente pequeña y después de eso el agujero en la muralla yacía en camino directo por la siguiente calle.

— ¡Ahí esta!— clamó con alegría.

Pero apenas había puesto un pie en la plaza cuando un gruñido salió desde el otro lado. Era un Dodongo, ¡Un Dodongo enorme!, la miró curioso y olfateó el aire, ensanchó sus pequeños ojos y le clavó la vista.

El enorme reptil iba sin jinete, probablemente se había caído en la corrediza o algo por el estilo. Simplemente siguiendo sus instintos se abalanzó contra la chica y Zelda pegó un grito verdaderamente fuerte cuando vio que el reptil infernal se le echaba encima dándole cacería.

Ahora sí que no podía hacer nada, se espantó tanto que intentó dar pasos en reversa pero tropezó con los escombros que había por todo el sitio. Literalmente sintió el aliento de la muerte cuando el Dodongo abrió la boca tratando de engullirla y estuvo a pocos centímetros de lograr su cometido.

Pero entonces un enviado de las diosas descendió del firmamento, un ser de una raza tan antigua como la misma tierra. Zelda se quedó helada cuando ese dragón color Zafiro salió casi de la nada y se embistió contra el otro reptil en una batalla a muerte, de pronto había muchos rugidos y gruñidos ensordecedores, el Dodongo chillaba pero el dragón no lo soltaba del cuello. La batalla finalizó tan rápido como había comenzado en el preciso instante en el que las vértebras del reptil hicieron un fuerte crack dejándolo sin ápice de vida.

Entonces finalmente todo había terminado, el que gobernaba los cielos soltó a su presa y ésta cayó de manera fuerte sobre la plazoleta manchando las losas de sangre. Un ligero sonido aun salía de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, miró a la chica a través de sus profundos ojos violáceos, eran fríos y aterradores, llevaban incrustados el odio y la sed de muerte tras las pupilas retraídas.

—No puede ser… es…

Se quedó sin palabras, empuñó las manos contra el suelo de puro miedo, ese dragón descomunal estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podía respirarle el aliento.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continura...**_

 **.**

N.A. : El nombre de **Arquimaes** hace referencia al personaje de una novela llamada "El Ejercito Negro", coyo ser tambien era Alquimista sabio. es esa clase de personajes que llegan a robarte el corazon por completo, asi que bautizar a mi pequeño dragón con ese mismo nombre a modo de pequeño homenaje. ;)

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:  
**

Esta es la parte en la que huyo discretamente... xD

No dire nada sólo por si acaso, pero seguro que alguien ya se dio cuenta... chan chan chaaaan... chan :v

.

Bueno por qui termina el bono de disculpas por el inmeso stand by de esta historia, el siguiente capitulo sera el mes que viene, auqnue igual si avanzo rapido quizas les de una sorpresa ;)


	4. El regreso del Buen Augurio

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Raya** (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **oOo** ** **».**** ** **Capítulo 4:** El regreso del Buen Augurio** **.«** **oOo**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

— _Se ha ido… Zelda se ha ido…_

Sus botas cayeron sobre las ramas del bosque haciendo que éstas crujieran, se movió tal cual sombra avanzando de manera constante, rápido como felino, con ojos grandes de tecolote; aunaba en las sobras buscando indicios del camino que su dama hubiera tomado.

No había dicho nada al despertar aquella noche, ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar a Tomo.

.

 _Por un momento su mente se volvió tonta, parpadeó y las neblinas desaparecieron, de alguna manera milagrosa se había levantado, aunque el Link oscuro permanecía en los límites de sus pensamientos._

— _¿Zel?_

— _Se fue…_

— _¿Por qué…?— musitó sintiendo que su corazón se hacía pedacitos, la simple idea de que lo hubiera abandonado le quemaba el alma, aunque también comprendía que Zelda estaba en su derecho de no querer quedarse cuando exhalara su último aliento de vida._

— _No es eso— musitó el otro Link. — siento su presencia por allá— señaló con la mano._

 _Eso estremeció el pensamiento de ambos, nuevamente las columnas de humo adornaban el cielo de Colmillo de Guerra._

 _._

Desde ese primer momento lo había entendido, las voces en sus sueños; habían hablado en susurros.

— _Voy a traerte medicina…_

Se lo había dicho en su oído, recordaba haber sentido una caricia y mucho frío después de que ella lo hubiera dejado. Ahora corría a trote entre los árboles, desesperado, desahuciado ante la pena de que algo malo le pasara estando sola.

Horas atrás se había erguido y vomitado sangre, había temblado al dar sus primeros pasos y después había caído de rodillas sintiendo una rabia inmensa ante semejante inutilidad. Encolerizado había echado un grito muy profundo desde su mente y ante ese reflejo había terminado mordiéndose la lengua.

Justo entonces entre todo ese odio desmedido había aparecido de nuevo el ser oscuro que habitaba en la parte más profunda de su alma.

.

— _¡A qué esperas!— había gruñido_

 _Link lo miró tratando de no soltar otro bufido, estaba al borde de pegar un verdadero grito cargado de estrés._

— _Me gusta cada vez que pones esa mirada._

— _Te encanta jugar con mis sentimientos._

— _Sólo soy tú Link. Tu instinto, la parte más prístina que ha sobrevivido durante eras._

 _Se irguió para clavarle la vista con el único ojo bueno, pero el cuerpo entero estaba agonizando a causa del veneno, sudaba frío y sus manos se habían quedado envueltas en un baile trémulo y peligroso._

 _Lo sabía. Tan sólo era él mismo, soltó un suspiro de aceptación. El otro Link esbozó una sonrisita un tanto malvada._

— _Ven— clamó tendiéndole la mano— sabes muy bien lo que hay que hacer, sólo abraza a tu propia oscuridad, te prestare mis fuerzas pero a cambio…_

— _No te daré a mi Zel— rechistó cortándole la frase, el otro soltó una carcajada como si esperara esa reacción de su parte, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que se levantara._

 _Pronto, por pequeño que fuera aquel gesto le devolvió parte de su vida, y sin pensarlo mucho se echó a correr hacia la ciudad._

 _._

Ahora estaba a sólo tres pasos, el amanecer lo había alcanzado en el camino.

Zelda trastabilló en reversa cuando ese enorme dragón Zafiro se posó delante de ella y le clavó los ojos, por un segundo sólo logró ver a través de ellos el instinto, la pupila retraída los delataba, los belfos temblorosos y ese sonido gutural que danzaba desde el fondo de garganta.

Los minutos que pasaron parecieron eternos, hasta que de pronto la bestia exhaló el aire, cerró los ojos y retomó postura. La siguiente vez que volvió a ver a Zelda lo hizo con ojos amables, la miró curioso, muy curioso, y olfateó el ambiente mientras sus enormes ojos inspeccionaban a la chica.

La princesa siguió estática mientras observaba como aquella enorme creatura parecía relamer todo el escenario con una única mirada. Pronto dejó de tener miedo, el dragón había clavado los ojos en la espada que Zelda llevaba mal puesta en el tahalí que tampoco le pertenecía.

La princesa también se había perdido admirando a aquella majestuosa creatura de ojos curiosos y mechones de pelaje largo, jamás había visto un dragón con pelo, bueno quizás excepto uno.

Un mutismo extraño se apoderó de ambos. Simpatizaron en el silencio, hasta que de la nada….

—¡No la toques!— rugió como fiera saliendo desde las espaldas de la princesa, Zelda se quedó helada cuando de pronto vio a Link enardecido apuntándole al enorme ser con la daga al cuello.

El dragón retrocedió un paso ante la amenaza y plegó las alas mientras se erizaba como si fuera un gato enorme. Gruñó, pero no porque un pequeño e insignificante Hylian le apuntara con una pequeña e insignificante arma, sino por el hecho de la esencia que trasmitía. En ese fragmento de segundo los ojos de Link parecieron volverse plenamente escarlatas, el carmesí y el violáceo se fundieron en un duelo de miradas, hasta que sin más Link sintió como Zelda lo abrazaba por la espalda.

— ¡Link!

—Tranquila, no permitiré que te haga daño.

—No, espera, no me hace daño. Míralo bien, ¡Es el Buen Augurio!

Nuevamente Link lo miró, para ese entonces el color zarco de su mirada había regresado, el dragón bajó la guardia y bufó dejando salir una nube de aliento azufrado. El mercenario nuevamente lo inspeccionó con cautela sin dejar la posición de guardia.

Estaba tenso, muy tenso, dio un paso atrás y cogió a Zelda por la cintura llevándola hasta el resguardo de su pecho, finalmente después de muchas horas volvió a sentirse seguro, Zelda lo abrazó con cariño aun sin poder creer que se hubiera levantado de la inconciencia.

Lo llamó, pero la mirada de Link yacía perdida en el firmamento, en esos segundos una sombra invadió la plazoleta y otro dragón se estableció sobre las techumbres de la ciudad. Era un dragón plateado, pero a diferencia de su compañero éste llevaba jinete.

El Buen Augurio rugió y el otro le contestó en su mismo idioma, al parecer charlaban, el dragón de plata señaló con la mirada a la princesa y el de color zafiro movió la cabeza en negativa.

############ **RUGIDOS** ##############

— ¡Que hace aquí!

— ¡Bravo Lung, te desapareces una década y lo primero que haces es venir a gritarme!

— ¡Respóndeme!

—Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa— rugió. — en lugar de estarme reclamado estupideces deberías ayudarnos a sacar a los Dodongo de nuestras tierras.

Un gruñido gutural invadió el escenario.

— ¡Eso es, enójate conmigo!, no fui yo quien dejó a Azurita sola.

—No tiene nada que ver.

—La princesa tampoco tiene nada que ver. O será… que sólo a eso has venido

—No— rechistó finalmente— si he venido por Azurita, he visto como la magia de la bruja ha caído del cielo.

################

—Ya basta Lung— llamó el jinete, saludó a Link y a la princesa con la mirada.

El dragón plateado viró la vista a su compañero, sacudió la cabeza y nuevamente le rugió al dragón de al lado, ambos por fin parecieron aplacarse como si hubieran decidido dejar su pelea para un mejor momento.

Entonces el plateado alzó vuelo y el Buen Augurio lo miró elevarse con mirada triste.

—Deja tu cabeza fría… hermano— finalmente musitó en la voz de los hombres, Zelda y Link sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Nuevamente Link parecía inseguro al no entender de qué bando estaba semejante creatura, era obvio que el plateado estaba con los Legionarios ya que su jinete llevaba puesta la capucha que tanto los distinguía.

—Ve, princesa— susurró en voz antigua, sus ojos brillaron al igual que los de Arquimaes, Zelda volvió a sentir como una presencia ajena a ella se incrustaba en su mente— Ve— volvió a susurrar y le trasmitió mentalmente un mapa— bajo la sombra de los acueductos hay un camino secreto, baja la corona que el dragón ha portado con orgullo por eones.

Y sin más se echó a volar, un viento arremolinado llenó la plaza y desbordó las aguas de la pequeña fuente, Link cubrió nuevamente a Zelda antes de perder fuerzas y caer de rodillas, estaba exhausto y había drenado sus pocas energías hasta el límite. Zelda lo sostuvo para que no colapsara contra el piso pero pegó un grito asustado cuando el hylian volvió deponer sangre por la boca.

— ¡Link!

—Estoy bien… estoy….

—Estas muy mal, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?— dijo muy angustiada.

—No sé— mintió, no era la primera vez que acogía en plenitud su lado oscuro pero si la primera vez que lo había hecho de manera consiente.

Con cuidado Zelda lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo ayudó a arrastrarse hasta un edificio, lo sentó en una mesa, lo regañó desmedidamente, hasta que al final Link la miró con ojos de cachorro y ya no pudo seguir más con sus reclamos.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso.

— ¿Yo?, tú hiciste algo realmente estúpido Zelda…

—No lo es, no quiero que mueras.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, confundidos, con cierto arrepentimiento de haberse asustado el uno al otro, y no obstante, muy felices de volver a estar reunidos.

—Bebe esto, me lo dio otro dragón, te hará bien— le ordenó mientras lo obligaba a beber esa cosa amarga, Zelda soltó una risita cuando lo vio hacer cara de "Fuchi".

—Vámonos mi princesa, no sé qué pasó aquí pero esta ciudad me está poniendo el instinto como loco.

—No podemos Link, lo que te di es un remedio temporal, debemos encontrar a la señora del castillo antiguo.

— ¿El castillo?, pero si está en pleno corazón de Colmillo de Guerra y hay dragones furibundos volando por todas partes. No, vámonos ya, no importa lo que pasa conmigo pero no permitiré que te hagas daño.

Zelda hizo un mohín ante eso, había un cojincito en una silla y con cierto enfado se lo arrojó a Link a la cara.

—E… estas ¿enojada?— clamó completamente confundido.

—Mucho. Eres un tonto Link, ¡Tonto!

Se quedó helado, la última vez que le había gritado de esa manera cosas malas habían ocurrido, se habían pelado, ella lo había golpeado y él también le había gritado cosas hirientes sin darse cuenta. Jamás olvidaría esa tarde en las lindes de los caminos que conducían al cinturón de fuego. Había sido terrible.

—Zel, ¿Por qué?—clamó muy triste.

—Cómo puedes decir eso, ¿Qué voy a hacer si te mueres?— le reclamó antes de echarse a llorar.

—Bueno, buscar otro guía— contestó con cierta tristeza, se paró de su sitio y sin pensarlo siquiera fue a abrazarla por la espalda.

— ¡Tonto!— gruñó— ¡Que no entiendes que sólo te quiero a ti!

Y de pronto se mordió la lengua y se puso colorada como cereza. Los brazos de Link la apretaron aun con más fuerza haciendo que se volviera torpe y tímida.

—Está bien— clamó él escondiendo el rostro en el cabello de su dama, su corazón latía rápido y no precisamente porque estuviera envenenado, era otra clase sentimiento el que lo aquejaba, el que lo torturaba y lo volvía loco, aunque a diferencia del veneno ésta tortura le gustaba.

—Pe..Perdón, pero es que, Link, no quiero que te mueras.

—Está bien— repitió, pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

—Además. El Buen augurio trató de decirme algo, algo malo está pasando en la ciudad.

—Ya lo noté, está en llamas. — dijo sin gracia alguna, en un tono demasiado calmado.

—Quizás podamos hacer algo.

— ¿Van a pagarnos?

— ¡Link!— lo regañó.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Zelda se echó a reír, estaba contenta de que Link hubiera sobrevivido a esas horas cruciales, no tenía idea de donde había sacado fuerzas para llegar hasta la ciudad pero para el caso eso era lo que menos importaba.

Quizás debieron ponerse pronto en marcha antes de que el antídoto provisional perdiera efecto, pero ambos se habían quedado atrapados en ese arrumaco tierno que Link parecía no querer soltar a toda costa.

Aun no amanecía cuando sintió que algo se quemaba, Tomodachi despertó como loco después de que se le incendiaran los bigotes por haberse quedado dormido demasiado cerca de la fogata, lo primero que hizo fue correr como loco hasta que de la nada notó que sus gritos eran el único sonido que se escuchaba en el bosque.

— ¿Link?— preguntó asustado cuando no vio al joven en su sitio de reposo— ¡Señorita Zelda!— también llamó a la princesa pero al parecer también había desaparecido.

Cerca de ahí, al cobijo de un árbol Epona rechistó ante el escándalo, tenía sueño y volvió a cerrar los parpados, las horas de vigilia la habían agotado. De pronto también abrió los ojos de golpe cuando no encontró el aroma de sus amigos cerca del campamento.

—No puede ser ¡a donde se fueron!— rechistó el caviidae.

Con torpeza levantó el campamento y lo echó a lomos de la yegua. Olfateó el aire y frunció el ceño, el olor estaba cargado del aliento del tizne que se desprendía desde la ciudad cercana, había poco que seguir aunque de pronto ambos dieron con las huellas de sus amigos fugitivos, las pisadas un tanto borrosas y dispersas apuntaban hacia la ciudad, Tomo no supo entender el por qué, hasta que de la nada comprendió porque la princesa había insistido en quedarse.

Era una locura, por un momento no creyó que se hubiera ido llevando a Link a cuestas, no tenía sentido, porque de ser así ¿No habría sido mejor llevárselo con Epona?

—¡Qué demonios!— rugió, tomó las riendas y azuzó a la yegua, Epona salió a trote tan rápido como podía, aunque de vez en cuando disminuía el ritmo debido a las numerosas ramas que le cortaban el camino.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la ciudad cabalgaron tan rápido que Tomo no debió notar esa sombra desesperada que husmeaba en todas las callejuelas, de haber puesto más atención abría notado que Link vagabundeaba cerca buscando a su princesa de manera desesperada, tan desesperada que también hizo caso omiso al trote de Epona que se escuchaba sólo a dos callejuelas de distancia.

Con premura comenzó a gritar el nombre de la princesa, aunque en el fondo esperaba que no le contestara, que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas y que Zelda siguiera en el bosque, no obstante el poco rastro que había dejado era indiscutible.

A lomos de la yegua sorteó las techumbres caídas y los pilares desgajados.

— ¡Señorita Zelda!— volvió a gritar.

El piso tembló de manera leve, Epona alzó las orejas sintiendo un mal presentimiento hasta que de pronto desde la plaza principal una masa grande y redonda pasó de largo y casi los arrolla. Asustada la yegua se encabritó y levantó las patas delanteras haciendo que el caviidae se cayera al piso.

—Auch— gruñó mientras trataba de incorporarse, aunque se llevó un susto de muerte cuando la cosa redonda y extraña de desenroscó y mostró su verdadero aspecto. — ¡Dodongo!— gritó de manera espantada, el reptil se abalanzó sobre ellos haciendo que ambos corrieran en una dirección distinta.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba Epona ya había salido corriendo a todo galope perdiéndose entre las calles de la laberíntica ciudadela.

—Ay no— fue lo único que dijo al quedarse solo. El enorme reptil le clavó la mirada, sacó la lengua y se relamió los escamosos labios, quizás no había comido en días debido a la situación tan ajetreada a la que lo habían sometido sus domadores los ladrones. Así que sin más el caviidae se echó a correr.

Fue en extremo ridículo pero el reptil Dodongo parecía dar pasos pequeños para poder colarse entre las calles.

— ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡Shuuu!, ¡Vete!, — le gritaba mientras corría como loco. — ¡Auxilio que alguien me ayude!

Estaba cansado y sin magia, no había dormido demasiado en cerca de dos días, así que lo único que le quedaba era tratar de espantarlo o distraerlo de alguna forma, aunque para el caso la enorme bestia parecía ignóralo y solamente se la pasaba persiguiéndolo tratando de obtener una comida sencilla. En el recodo que daba a la plaza iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que una pared falsa se abrió a su costado, alguien lo jaló desde ahí haciendo que el pobre se llevara un buen susto y gritara de manera aún más desesperada.

— ¡Shhh, ven aquí!—Shitó una voz desconocida.

Tomodachi vio cómo se cerraba la pared falsa y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando todo quedó en penumbras, fuera del muro escuchó como el reptil gigantesco seguía buscando hasta que finalmente se cansó y sus pasos se escucharon cada vez más y más lejos.

—A, esto… ¿Gracias?— pronunció confundido, le parecía entender que ese pasadizo era tan pequeño como él mismo, así que de ninguna manera podría haberlo salvado otra persona.

Decenas de ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, y una que otra sonrisa ladina parecía salir a relucir entre las penumbras.

Alguien chasqueó los dedos desde el fondo del escondite, todo se iluminó de repente, Tomodachi soltó un chillido realmente atragantado ante semejante sorpresa al ver la identidad de sus salvadores.

—Así que… ¿Sólo me quieres a mí?— canturreó Link de manera coqueta molestando de una forma un tanto malvada a Zelda, la pobre princesa estaba roja como tomate.

—Ya Link— gruñó de manera fingida llevándose las manos a la cara, Link se había puesto realmente travieso, había un punto del camino en el que sin pensarlo la había cogido por la cintura y había caminado tras de ella haciendo que ambos avanzaran a ritmo torpe y muy atolondrado. — ¿realmente quieres que lo repita?

—Quizás, estoy buscando una excusa para cobrar comisión extra.

—Cielos— musitó de manera avergonzada, se detuvo un instante y Link le acarició la cabeza.

Había mucho silencio en esa parte de la ciudad, los acueductos colgantes sobresalían de manera laberíntica sobre su cabeza, era una obra de ingeniería increíble, el murmullo del agua corría desde las alturas. La sombra de los basaltos los cubría así que durante cerca de media hora no habían tenido problemas con que los descubrieran.

—Es broma— musitó, los ojos parecían pesarle y las piernas le temblaban.

—Hay que darnos prisa antes de que el antídoto provisional pierda su efecto— dijo la princesa. Con ojos firmes avanzó llevando a Link de la mano, no lo había dicho pero algo en él hacía que Zelda intuyera que de seguro estaba mareado hasta las nubes, quizás fuera la medicina.

Caminaron deprisa y se colaron hasta las murallas internas del castillo, con ojos ávidos Zelda buscó el posible lugar que El Buen Augurio le había señalado, pero no parecía haber nada que fuera demasiado relevante, y además habían muchos acueductos ¡como rayos sabría cuál era el correcto!, en su visión recordaba haber visto que sólo había uno, así que realmente estaba confundida respecto a esa parte de la pista que el dragón le había dado.

—Debe ser ese— dijo Link de la nada— apuntó al cielo hasta que su mirada dio con la roca ensombrecida y vieja— esa parte de la construcción debe ser la más antigua, además es la única que asciende hasta perderse sobre las murallas.

Siguieron el acueducto viejo hasta la parte en la que chocaba con el muro, y ahí la princesa reconoció parte de la visión que El Buen Augurio había instalado en su cabeza, entre dos enormes columnatas había una efigie muy antigua con forma de dragón, Zelda la revisó de pies a cabeza aunque no le encontró nada raro.

—Qué extraño. — musitó. A sus espaldas Link parecía cabecear y quizás eso la ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te dijo el Buen Augurio?

— Baja la corona que el dragón ha portado con orgullo por eones. Pero no veo ninguna corana.

— ¿Qué clase de acertijo es ese?, es muy fácil— dijo burlonamente, con desgana aunque con mucha destreza dio un brinco y se encaramo a uno de los cuernos, algo hizo " _Crack_ " de manera muy sonora, el peso de Link hizo que esa parte de la efigie descendiera y en automático otra parte del muro también comenzó a moverse.

Ante el asombro de Zelda el joven hylian se dejó caer al piso y aterrizó como gato.

—Ves, encontré la puerta.

— ¡Cielos!, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

—Es mi trabajo, aunque si Tomodachi me hubiera visto me acusaría de tener artes saqueadoras.

—Sí. Por cierto…. Creí escucharlo antes de que nos encontráramos.

Link bajó la mirada consiente de que lo habían abandonado, realmente esperaba que no se hubiera metido en problemas por tratar de seguirlos.

—Puede ser. Pero, no debes preocuparte él se sabe cómo cuidar— añadió mientras le hacía a Zelda la seña para que lo tomara de la mano.

Con algo de pesar la princesa se resignó poniendo prioridades en su cabeza, ya después se disculparía, pero por el momento era más importante encontrar a esa persona que los dragones llamaban "La señora del castillo".

Con cautela entraron en el pasadizo, dieron pocos pasos cuando de pronto la entrada se cerró de golpe, la pobre princesa terminó encaramada a su acompañante después de semejante susto.

—Siempre pasa— dijo Link susurrando, pegó una mano a la pared para guiarse sin caerse, aunque la penumbra no era absolutamente perpetua ya que desde la espalda de Zelda asomaba un brillo sobrenatural y oscilante. Link se quedó pensativo, jamás había visto que su espada brillara de esa manera, por un instante su memoria se perdió entre viejos recuerdos, en aquella noche de tormenta en la que había acabado con la vida de Zilant, el alma del dragón que latía en la espada seguramente sentía algo que emanaba desde el fondo de ese sitio.

Deshizo a su cabeza de aquellas ideas y siguió avanzando, había un olor a humedad y a desuso, pronto la mano se le llenó de moho y de polvo, aunque estaba acostumbrado e ignoró el hecho. Caminaron largo y tendido, Link supo distinguir cuando la loza bajo sus pies se volvió diferente y entonces comprendió que de alguna manera habían terminado dentro del castillo, no tomó demasiado tiempo en corroborar sus sospechas pues cuando llegaron la final del recorrido empujó con fuerza ayudado de la princesa y el muro que tenían delante se abrió mostrando un nuevo camino.

—Vaya, me siento en casa— bromeó ella al ver el pasillo elegante en el que habían terminado.

— Es curioso que lo menciones— respondió él echando un ojo por una ventana, no sabía cómo rayos habían terminado en el segundo piso, y además en una de las estructuras aleñas a la bóveda principal del palacio.

Aun así parecía estar desierto, ni un alma la vista, avanzaron con cautela mientras los pasillos dejaban su aspecto palaciego y se vestían más con decoraciones de fortaleza, llegaron al tramo de una larga escalinata y se preguntaron si por ahí era el camino, quizás lo mejor era regresar y buscar un pasillo que los llevara hacia abajo.

Aun así sólo con una mirada ambos decidieron subir, al final había una puerta, y después de la puerta un largo puente que conectaba con otra sección del castillo, ese lugar parecía enorme e interminable, pero del otro lado Zelda visualizó algunas luces encendidas así que con cierta ansia apresuró a su pies y retomó el camino, Link la seguía de cerca cuidado que no hubiera algún enemigo, aunque al parecer los ladrones no habían llegado a penetrar el interior de la estructura.

Pronto se vieron a si mismos corriendo hasta que de la nada un grupito de sombras salió de un pasillo aledaño, por instinto Link echó la delantera, cogió a Ryuuji que hasta entonces había estado reposando el a espalda de la princesa y le apuntó a la primera creatura que tuvo enfrente.

— ¡Link!— clamó de manera asustada sintiendo la punta de la espada en el pecho.

— ¿Tomo?

—Oye casi me matas, baja esa cosa— gruñó esponjándose del pelaje.

— ¡Tomo!— la princesa corrió abrazarlo y sin querer lo apachurró hasta dejarlo sin aire. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Larga historia, digamos que un hylian moribundo y una princesita desobediente desparecieron en plena madrugada— rechistó, estaba un poco enojado, Zelda sintió mucha pena ante el comentario— así que salí a buscarlos, me caí de la yegua, casi me come un dodongo y después…

Dejó de hablar y señaló al piso, el resto de las sombras salió a la vista, Zelda y Link pusieron los ojos como platos al e encontrar cerca de diez caviiades de variados pelajes y colores.

—Sip, esa fue la misma cara que yo puse— corroboró.

— ¿Algo más que se te haya olvidado decirnos?— rechistó Link.

—Ah sí… perdí a Epona con todo el equipaje.

A Link se le formó una venita en la frente y sin pensarlo mucho le soltó un buen golpe en la cabeza, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera perdido a Epona y además en un sitio tan peligroso.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?, ¡Me ha dolido, ingrato!, y además ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?

—Hemos venido a ver a la Señora del castillo, un dragón que se llama Arquimaes me dijo que ella podía curar a Link de veneno que lo aqueja.

Los caviiades que estaban en el fondo comenzaron a cuchichear mientras hacían reunión de bolita.

—El maestro Arquimaes la manda.

— ¿Por qué?

—Seguro tiene algo que ver con el gran cristal

—Eso es, eso es…

—Pero ¿por qué?

Después de un rato Link se les posó enfrente y les echó una mirad inquisitiva, nueve de los pequeños roedores se echaron hacia tras con algo de miedo, Link podría tener solamente un ojo al descubierto pero no le bastaba más para ir por ahí intimidando a quien quisiera.

— ¿Sabes dónde está esa persona?— preguntó sin rodeos.

—La señora está en la Sala de la Luna.

—Bien entonces llévanos— ordenó.

—Eso quisiera, pero no puedo, El buen Augurio ha cerrado la entrada a cal y canto.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?— preguntó Zelda entre confundida y preocupada.

—Una dragona yace ahí adentro, indefensa y ausente debido al mal de la _Noche Eterna,_ El Buen Augurio ha cerrado la entrada para mantenerla a salvo. Si quieres verla antes tendremos que echar a los dodongo.

—Imposible— rechistó Link con cierto fastidio.

—Disculpa… este, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto la princesa aculillándose y soltando a Tomodachi.

—Watanuki, señorita. Soy la mano derecha de la Señora. — clamó, movió los bigotes y se acicaló un poco el pelaje color grisáceo.

—Bueno Watanuki como pretendes que saquemos a los ladrones.

—Activamos el sistema de defensa de la ciudad, está allá arriba en la torre más alta— dijo señalando por una ventana— para eso necesitamos diez magos con alma ancestral, así que he recorrido toda la ciudad buscando a mis alumnos— dijo señalando a sus compañeros, los caviiidaes del fondo movieron los bigotes y pusieron ojos tiernos al saludar a la princesa— y esto— señaló sacando una escama de dragón plateada, aunque parecía opaca y sin mucho brillo.

Link y Zelda se miraron, esa torre parecía demasiada alta, el pobre mercenario sintió vértigo tan sólo de verla.

— ¡Funcionara!— exclamó Watanuki— estoy seguro que sí, si reactivamos la magia podremos proteger al menos la ciudad.

—Según me dijiste, esa magia es como el gran escudo que había en el cielo, ¿no?, sólo que en miniatura— acentuó Tomodachi.

—Así es. — asintió.

Después de todo no parecía tan mala idea, aunque Link se tambaleó un poco y tuvo que recargarse en las paredes para no azotar contra el suelo, Zelda le explicó a Tomodachi que el dragón sabio sólo le había dado un remedio temporal, fue fácil comprobar eso porque cuando el caviidae husmeó con la mirada el tatuaje que llevaba Link en su muñeca seguía brillando con insistencia.

— ¿Te crees capaz de subir?— preguntó viendo la cara de náuseas y la mirada acusadora que le echaba el mercenario.

Link le gruñó llevándose una mano al estómago, quiso rechistar pero la princesa lo detuvo.

—Vayan ustedes, nosotros iremos a paso lento— pronunció la princesa, por un segundo Tomodachi quiso quedarse a lado, pero extrañamente el instinto de manada lo obligó inconscientemente a seguir al resto de los caviidaes.

Sus patas cortas los llevaron a ritmo constante a través de las encrucijadas y paralelas de aquella estructura tan enorme, de pronto nuevamente la tierra temblaba y los rugidos se escuchaban muy cerca.

—Si esto sigue así no quedara nada de Colmillo de Guerra.

—Vaya lio— pronunció Tomo.

—No sé de dónde demonios salieron tantos dodongos, los maestros apenas si pueden mantenerlos a raya, pero esto debe ser obra de ese brujo.

— ¿Brujo?

Watanuki calló al ver que había pronunciado algo imprudente, sus pequeños ojos se ensancharon y pareció morderse el labio inferior. Mientras corrían hubo cierto silencio hasta que sin más se resignó y terminó con lo que había comenzado.

—A lo que me refiero, es que en éste asunto hay magia negra hasta las narices. Normalmente esos reptiles no podrían mover ni una pata en este clima frío ya que su habitad natural pertenece a los volcanes activos.

— ¡Es cierto!— clamó finalmente cayendo en cuenta de eso.

—Además, éste ataque parece demasiado organizado como si hubieran estado planeándolo durante meses.

—Hace algún tiempo, pasamos por el cinturón de fuego— habló mientras aun corría, jadeaba un poco, le era un tanto difícil seguirles el paso en los corredores que de un momento a otro podían llegar a tener un suelo demasiado pulcro, por suerte no tardaron demasiado en adentrarse a lo que parecía la parte más antigua del castillo en donde los pisos adoquinados fueron reemplazados por una piedra de acabado más tosco— Link me dijo que ahí adentro a había un criadero enorme.

—Debió haber sido uno de muchos. — espetó

— ¡Por qué!

—No hay un porque, pero Dragonsterra es la frontera que cruza entre las hostiles tierras del sur y los reinos del norte, podría decirse que estamos en su camino, y que cierto hechicero quería quitarse una piedra del zapato.

—Hablas mucho de ese tipo, ¿es un enemigo jurado de este país?

—Sólo puedo decirte que es un ser hostil.

Tomo comprendió entonces, que había información clasificada tras esas palabras y que lo mejor era zanjar el tema antes de que quedara enredado en algún problema de índole mayor. Pronto llegaron a su destino y encontraron las escaleras de caracol de la torre, ¡Eran inmensas!, por un instante también sintió vértigo, y mareo, y nauseas, sobre todo nauseas pues dieron tantas vueltas durante el acenso que por poquito y perdía el poco desayuno que se cargaba en la barriga, claro si pudiera, de pronto recordó que era caviidae y que como tal no podría vomitar aunque quisiera.

Lejos de la escalonada una puerta colosal yacía cerrada a cal y canto, Watanuki y el resto de los caviidaes se detuvieron en seco, el líder de ellos susurró una clase de contraseña en un idioma muy antiguo del que Tomodachi reconoció algunos fragmentos de Draconian*. La puerta se abrió con estruendoso chirrido dejando al descubierto una sala enorme y unos ventanucos colosales por los que fácilmente podría caber un dragón sin dificultad alguna, aunque era cierto, y se notaba, que cada uno de ellos estaba sellado con una magia muy poderosa. Al centro un cristal caprichoso se erizaba hacia los cielos y emitía un destello cálido y plateado.

—Oye, se parece a la escama— cuchicheó Tomo moviendo los bigotes mientras se acercaba, ese ente cristalino despertaba su curiosidad de una manera abrumadora.

—En antaño fue forjado por un Dragón plateado, es por eso que para activarlo no solamente necesitamos del conjuro de diez hechiceros sino también parte de la esencia de alguno de sus estirpe. Toma— ordenó poniéndole la escama entre las patas— toca con la escama cuando te lo ordene.

Asintió, se puso junto al cristal y esperó al que el resto se colocaran en círculo y comenzaran a conjurar magia, pronto un círculo mágico color azulado apareció rodeado la columna cristalina, los pequeños hechiceros recitaron en voz antigua hasta que el cristal brilló tenuemente, con la mirada Watanuki dio la señal para que Tomo acercara la escama, pero cuando ésta tocó el cristal solamente titiló débilmente y después pareció apagarse.

La decena de caviidaes sudó en frío como si muy en el fondo ese escenario fuera una de las probabilidades que esperaban. Algo andaba mal con la escama, de pronto se volvió aún más opaca y de la nada se fosilizó dejando salir un alito de magia de manera agonizante. La esencia del dragón de plata se había escapado dejándolos con el ritual a medias y machismos problemas si no lograban activar la única defensa que posiblemente tenían contra la invasión dodongo.

—Hazte a un lado, peludo— clamó una voz de manera desafiante.

Le grupo de hechiceros se quedó petrificado cuando aquel hylian penetró en el círculo sin previo aviso. La mirada de Link parecía fría como el hielo, con un sólo movimiento alzó la espada y con un tajo horizontal verdaderamente preciso la estrelló contra el cristal haciendo que éste resonara y que en el acto soltara una descomunal luz cegadora.

La torre completa brilló de una manera desbordante, alzando la luz hasta los cielos e iluminado todo el firmamento de la capital de la tierra de los dragones.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **.**_

N.A: Draconian es la lengua más antigua que aprendieron a usar lo dragones para comunicarse con las razas humanas. Hizo su primera aparición en el Epilogo de "Caballeros de Hyrule"

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo.**

oh vaya, quien lo diria, más que la ciudad de los dragones es la ciudad de los Caviidaes xD, ¿quien sera la señora del castillo antiguo y porque los dragones parecen estar divididos en dos bandos?

Tranquilo Link, tambien te daran recompensa :3 aunque todos esperamos que sean dulces jijijijiji :v

ufff mil disculpas por el retraso, me han cargado el trabajo a morir, pero espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capitulo y de las pequeñas escenas Zelink zukulentas xD xD xD.

hhhmmmm ¿A que les recuerda el Buen Augurio? xD


	5. Los Señores de Colmillo de Guerra

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Raya** (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **oOo** **».** **Capitulo 5: Los Señores de Colmillo de Guerra.«** **oOo**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

Era cálido y acogedor, su espalda reposaba en una superficie mullida y su mano era sostenía por otra similar de manera abrigadora, abrió el ojo sintiendo un dejo de mareo, no recordaba ese sitio ni mucho menos esa cama, con una sóla mirada supo que el veneno que lo había aquejado ahora ya no existía.

Soltó un suspiro, se viró hacia la izquierda sólo para corroborar que quien le sostenía la mano no era otro ser más que "su personita". Zelda se había quedado dormida en una silla que había pegado al mueble, se había echado ahí a la vigilia hasta que sin remedio el cansancio le mermó las fuerzas y la mitad de su cuerpo terminó recostado en la cama.

Al menos por el momento todo había terminado.

Con claridad absoluta Link recordó esa luz enceguecedora que salió del cristal en el momento en que hizo contacto con Ryuuji, la magia recubrió la ciudad entera arrasando con todo aquello que considerara como un intruso a su paso, decenas de chillidos de reptiles se escucharon durante esos segundos, muchos murieron al instante dado la cercanía que habían tenido con la torre del castillo, pero la mayoría había logrado huir a trompicones como perros con la cola entre las patas.

Después de eso la luz había menguado, pero para ese entonces el antídoto del sabio Arquimaes había llegado a su límite y Link había azotado duro contra el suelo sin conciencia alguna, prácticamente ahí terminaban sus recuerdos, aunque ahora su muñeca estaba en blanco lo cual significaba que por el momento ellos habían ganado.

Aun así, había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera…

— _Zel, ¿El dragón te vio la espada?— preguntó una vez que Tomodachi se había echado a correr con la manada de pequeños hechiceros._

— _¿Eh?, si, supongo._

 _Para ese entonces su mirada se había vuelto fría y después del cuchicheo de los caviidaes estaba plenamente consciente de que de alguna u otra forma ese pequeño dragón había logrado arrear a Zelda hasta el castillo con un único objetivo en la cabeza._

Era obvio que necesitaban a Ryuuji, Link cerró el ojo y aspiró profundo, recordó la escama y sintió tristeza, jamás había visto una escama tan opaca, tan pobre y sin vida, sabía que era de dragón plateado porque conocía muy bien a los de esa especie.

—Plateado… igual que Zilant— murmuró, la espada llevaba incrustada su esencia, Arquimaes debía de haberlo visto a través de sus ojos y había usado una treta convincente para que Zelda llevara la espada hasta al castillo. Lo sabía porque sin querer los caviidaes habían preguntado " _¿por qué?",_ lo cual significaba que le había dado a la princesa ese remedio "Temporal" muy a propósito.

Sonrió con sorna, le hacía gracia que existiera otra mentecita capaz de armar una treta como esa en segundos en medio de una situación desesperada.

—Pero al fin al cabo es un viejo dragón, todos los viejos dragones siempre son iguales— añadió. Ya no estaba molesto, simplemente cansado, chocó su cabeza contra la de Zelda para sentirla más cerquita, aspiró su aliento y sonrió de manera boba.

Con pereza la Princesa le echó un brazo al cuello como si de manera instintiva supiera que Link necesitaba de eso más que nunca.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea!— era la primera vez que gruñía de manera tan exasperada. Los mocosos elegidos le habían arruinado sus planes, aunque de verdad no tenía idea de que la ciudad contara con ese sistema de defensa alternativo; reconoció en él magia ancestral muy antigua y tuvo que tragarse el orgullo para aceptar que aquello había sido "otro" punto ciego dentro de sus planes.

Otro rugido furibundo y encolerizado sonó desde su derecha.

El río Taranis había llevado desde sus aguas a la orilla el recuerdo de una batalla que podría haber pasado desapercibida y anexada al olvido. Pero no para el jefe dodongo de quien sin duda habían notado ausencia entre sus camaradas y compinches cercanos.

Hiperion volvió a soltar un aullido de rabia tal y como lo había hecho cuando sus hombres encontraron el cadáver del lizalfo hermano flotando a la deriva.

—Fue un idiota, le dije claramente que no subestimara a Zilant, ese hylian tiene más suerte que un gato, esta protegido por las diosas pese a que está a kilómetros de sus tierras. Maldita sea— recalcó, apretó los puños arrugándose la túnica chamuscada.

Definitivamente ésto no iba a quedarse tal y como estaba.

* * *

El brillo de la estrellas casi había desaparecido a la luz de la madrugada, la luna estaba muerta debido a los efectos colaterales de _La Noche Eterna_ ; un fenómeno extraño que ocurría cada cientos de años y que privaba al mundo de la luz de precioso cuerpo celeste.

En el mirador de la Sala de la Luna que recientemente había sido abierto, un dragon plateado se posó sobre alfeizar, miró hacia adentro y desde la oscuridad lo recibieron un par de ojos azules y cristalinos, parecían cansados; no era para menos. A su lado de pronto brillaron otros ojos color violáceo, atentos y alertas, un tanto posesivos.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Lung desde el resquicio desde el que se había dejado ver asomando su cabeza.

El ser que moraba ahí adentro pareció contestarle sólo con la mente, durante largos instantes cruzaron miradas, empalizaron con una que otra sonrisa y parecieron contarse demasiadas cosas desde años que llevaban sin verse.

—Me voy— murmuró.

—Cuídate— habló finalmente en voz demasiado melodiosa— ¿aun cargas con ese chiquillo?

El otro dragón sólo soltó una sonrisa ladina.

—Es mi maestro, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, además de no ser por él estaría hibernando en una cueva.— abrió las alas y aleteó por fuera del edificio, la Sala de la Luna era una de las cúpulas más altas del castillo.

—Cuídate, Lung.— despidió con voz cariñosa— Y no te encariñes demasiado, recuerda que la vida del humano es efímera.

Esa última frase pareció dolerle aunque no lo suficiente para apreciar el cariño que había percibido desde las palabras de su semejante. Desde la penumbra y en el mutismo los ojos violáceos también lo despidieron.

Pronto La Noche Eterna cesaría y esos ojos cristalinos y azules volverían a brillar tanto como el mismo astro de la noche.

* * *

—Buenos días— canturreó muy cerca de su oído.

Zelda despertó con la piel erizada al sentir como el aliento de Link chocaba contra su cuello, estaba roja como tomate, aunque eso se le pasó pronto al notar la risita malvada que emanaba del mercenario.

—Oh Link, por fin despiertas, estaba muy preocupada.

—Sólo dormí un poquito, no tienes por qué poner ese cara.

—Has estado inconsciente dos días— musitó ella.

—¡¿Qué?!

Estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás había dormido tanto ni por muy herido o enfermo que estuviera, aunque por otro lado tampoco jamás ningún lizalfo había logrado acercársele de esa manera.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, un leve toquido llamó a la puerta, Zelda dio el pase antes de que cinco pequeños caviidaes entraran; llevaban comida, medicamentos y agua, dos de ellos algunas mantas y vendas frescas, se movieron por la habitación de manera silenciosa mientras la princesa agradecía las cosas que le habían traído, Link por otro lado solamente los veía ir y venir con vista nerviosa.

—Ven Link— lo llamó antes de tomarlo por la cabeza y comenzar a quitarle en vendaje.

Link se quedó quieto mientras Zelda con paciencia le cambiaba el apósito, finalmente lo dejó al descubierto y con el mismo cuidado le limpió un poco con agua fresca para que la zona no se infectara.

—No tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo solo— masculló enterrando las uñas en las sabanas, podía sentir perfectamente como Zelda se contenía de llorar mientras trataba la herida que le había hecho el lizalfo.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras un caviidae moteado se acercaba y le ofrecía un pequeño gotero.

—¿Puedes abrir tu ojo, Link?

—En serio Zel, no tienes que soportar ésto, yo…

No terminó la frase porque Zelda lo acalló poniéndole una mano en los labios, quería cuidarlo no solamente porque se lo debía, sino porque lo amaba y quería hacer todo lo posible porque se recuperara lo más rápido posible, aunque sabía que quizás ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo y eso la llenaba de inmensa desdicha y terrible remordimiento.

—¿Puedes?— preguntó de nuevo.

Link abrió el ojo izquierdo de manera resignada, estaba bastante destrozado aunque el parpado había cicatrizado y ya no se veía tan terrible como en los primeros días. Dentro de sí asomó una pupila completamente blanquecina, el color zarco había desaparecido ya que había sido lo primero que el veneno había destruido a su paso.

Con mucho cuidado Zelda cogió el gotero y vertió una gotita de medicamento, entonces el pobre Link pegó un grito verdaderamente sonoro ante el dolor inesperado, batió los brazos como loco y los caviidaes debieron atraparlo para que no se moviera de su sitio. Siguió quejándose hasta que Zelda lo abrazo de la cabeza.

—Ya… ya…— musitó en voz quebrada mientras lo acariciaba del cabello— ya pasó, perdóname.

Poco a poco el dolor fue menguando, algunos wic wic sonaban dispersos sobre la cama en señal de alerta, no lo parecían pero aquellos pequeños peludos estaban entrenados para situaciones similares.

—Ya…

—Me dolió— clamó en una vocecita que hasta a al más duro de corazón le hubiera dado lastima.

—Ay Link, son tres, ¿crees poder soportarlo?.

—Auch.

Suspiró aunque al final asintió con la cabeza, las otras dos no fueron tan horribles quizás porque estaba mentalmente preparado, la verdad era que después de eso sintió mucha vergüenza, jamás había actuado de esa manera ni siquiera ante los dolores más terribles. Tenía ganas de llorar y por mero instinto abrazó a la princesa escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

Poco a poco los caviiades recogieron sus cosas y se fueron retirando, solamente le dejaron a Zelda la venda nueva que quizás más tarde le pondría cuando Link le permitiera volver a tocar su cabeza.

—Estará bien— dijo el que parecía ser el líder de la cuadrilla— manda a decir la señora que quizás el paciente esté un poco sensible, el antídoto contra el veneno de lizalfo contiene el extracto de una planta que altera gran parte del sistema nervioso.

Zelda suspiró y asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, paso largo rato antes de que Link recobrara la compostura, no sabía si estaba triste, ahogado o muy avergonzado. Pero mientras pensaba en ello se dio cuenta de que para el peor de los casos no era su orgullo lo que realmente se había roto. Al mirar a su princesa sintió un profundo vacío dado que había aprendido a leer la mayoría de las expresiones que lograba transmitirle Zelda.

—Perdón Zel— se volvió a disculpar, le tendió la mano para que le pasara la venda, aunque ella rechazó la oferta y solamente le ordenó que se quedara quieto, se la ciñó de manera firme pero muy cuidadosa, casi llegaba a la vueltita que tenía que hacer en el ojo cuando de pronto un destello dorado entró volando desde la puerta que había quedado abierta.

Abrió las alas y descendió con sutileza hasta posarse en el borde la cama, los caviidaes que andaban en los pasillos hicieron reverencia ante su presencia.

—Muy buenos días, Señorita Zelda de Hyrule.

—¡Señor Arquimaes!

Link viró la mirada del único ojo bueno, jamás había visto un dragón tan pequeño, aunque claro el mundo era grande y no había visto aun todas las cosas que existian. Con curiosidad Arquimaes se sentó en dos patas y con las delanteras se acicaló la barba mientras husmeaba en la curiosa escena que tenía delante de sus ojos.

—Me alegra ver que su " _Compañero_ " muestra mejorías de salud.— dijo en voz picara haciendo que la muchacha enrojeciera por unos instantes— Es una lástima, tenías buenos ojos muchacho. Aunque no deberías de preocuparte mucho, seguro te acostumbraras.

Zelda engarruñó una mano y con un poco de prisa terminó de cubrirle a Link el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, el ambiente se volvió un poco pesado, la mirada de Link le transmitió al dragón todo cuanto quiso decirle aunque de forma insonora, básicamente lo había mirado de manera acusativa aunque para el caso el viejo reptil sólo esbozó una sonrisita bastante retadora.

—Vengo a comunicarle que casi termino con los trabajos de reparación con el gran óculo, pronto podrá mandar su mensaje a Hyrule.

—Maravilloso, muchas gracias.

Link no supo que sentir en ese momento, era cierto, aquella era la razón por que desde un principio habían deseado llegar a Colmillo de Guerra, pero por primera vez tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho y no sabía si achacarle ese mal a la medicina que le habían dado. Puso su mente en blanco lo mejor que pudo.

Nuevamente los "Wic wic" se escuchaban transitando el pasillo.

—No entiendo porque de repente hay tantos peludos— expresó Link sin poder callarse esa pregunta que tenía retenida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Si no eres dragón, no preguntes— respondió.

Asintió, abrió las alas y se echó a volar por donde había venido.

Otra vez se quedaron solos, en silencio, sin saber que decir, la mirada de Link estaba fija en un punto que parecía muerto, no quería pensar en el futuro… le aterraba,… vivir sin Zelda le aterraba, y se preguntaba cuántas semanas, días o incluso horas podían seguir pasando juntos antes de que el mismísimo rey de Hyrule le mandara una escolta a recogerla y la arrebatara de sus brazos.

—Zel…

—Dime Link.

—No me dejes.

—No me estoy yendo, ¿es a eso a lo que te refieres?, o ya sé— clamó de manera tierna recogiéndole un mechón de la cara— no quieres que nadie más te de esa horrible medicina, ¿verdad?

—No— rechistó poniendo una mueca graciosa.

Lo tomó de las manos y lo incitó a que se parara, seguro tenia las piernas entumidas así que lo invitó a que juntos dieran un paseo.

* * *

Por extraño que pareciera había algo en ese óculo que tenía a Tomodachi fascinado, preguntaba muchas cosas y Arquimaes respondía con paciencia, de vez en cuando recitaba un curioso canto antiguo que según el dragon servía para sanar cristales heridos.

—¿De verdad habla con las rocas?

—Es una forma de nombrarlo, los de mi especie solían habitar en las cuevas de cristal puro, así que tengo ciertas habilidades con casi cualquier tipo de estos.

—Oh— clamó de manera boba, de verdad que estaba intrigado.

Cualquiera se habría preguntado porque no estaba en ese momento con sus amigos, lo cierto era que como lo peor ya había pasado prefería dejar que Zelda disfrutara de sus momentos a solas con Link, las cosas se habían complicado más de cuenta y entendia perfectamente que él era la parte del grupo que sobraba en aquellos intantes.

—Pareces inquieto joven amigo— murmuró el dragon posado sobre ese crital grande y redondo.

—Si.. digo ¡No!, lo que pasa es que, me pone nervioso estar con tantos caviidaes, hace mucho que deje la manada y digamos que no guardo recuerdos con aprecio.

—Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre profano de la raza.

—¿Profano?

—Ellos no se reconocen a sí mismos como caviidaes, únicamente son, sirvientes. Sólo un rezago de un glorioso pasado, habían renunciado a sus alas y vivido en las entrañas de la tierra, vivían con miedo de los dragones porque sólo ellos conocían su verdadera naturaleza. Pero un día la señora del castillo vio a través de sus ojos y los trajo de vuelta a donde pertenecen.

Tomodachi hizo una mueca extraña, no parecía que esa historia le hubiera agradado.

—Pero entonces… Los dragones, ¿Nos odian?— casi escupió la pregunta con demasiada confusión.

—Siempre hay escepticismo en donde nace una cosa nueva. La decisión de la señora dividió la hermandad en dos bandos distintos, aquellos que aceptaban y aquellos que se negaban a mezclarse con los del linaje de los caídos.

—"Los caídos"— otra vez esa vieja leyenda, aunque seguía sin creer que de verdad hablan en serio.

— Si… si.., la señora hizo muchas cosas que vibraron el en equilibrio de Colmillo de Guerra, pero los de tu linaje también han estado vagando desde siempre por estas tierras, antes como esclavos de los dragones y de si mismos, ahora como sirvientes con voluntad propia.

—No estoy seguro si entiendo. O… de si quiero entender, pero no creo que esas antiguas leyendas sean ciertas.

—De cualquier forma, es tu decisión si decides o no aceptar tu naturaleza.

Nuevamente hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué los caviidaes de aquí pueden usar magia tan avanzada?, de donde vengo yo era el único que podía, y comparado con lo que ellos a hacen me siento como un novato.

—Puede ser. Una espada sin guía, sólo es un arma en bruto— canturreó

Tomo suspiró de manera pesada, por un momento sintió que había miles de cosas que no entendía, cosas sobre "ellos", cosas sobre sí mismo, la pequeña manada que habitaba la ciudad era tan diferente a la que él conocía, por un instante recordó a Tsukiko y sin saber porque sintió una enorme necesidad por volver a encontrarla como si algo muy dentro de su alma hubiera llamado a ese pensamiento.

Pasó la mañana entera haciendo preguntas sin sentido, mirando el trabajo minucioso del dragón sabio y contemplando el curioso "Wic wic" de sus semejantes. Se preguntó si de verdad eran sirvientes o si seguían siendo esclavos tal y como el sabio había dicho.

De ser así, ahora conocía la identidad de los constructores de Tharaniss.

* * *

No hubo nadie que les dijera nada por andar vagando por todo el castillo, eran libres de ir a donde quisieran; así lo había ordenado la dueña. Zelda la había visto una sola vez desde que habían llegado y la describía como una mujer alta, de tez blanca y ojos carmesí enigmáticos, los caviidaes parecían tenerle mucho cariño pues a cualquier orden que dictara los pequeños roedores parecían moverse como si su voz fuera voluntad absoluta.

Atravesaron gran parte del conjunto palaciego y finalmente llegaron a una puerta que daba a los jardines, la vista desde ahí era poco prometedora, el cielo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa ambarina que era el escudo provisional que se había extendido por la ciudad entera, las zonas aledañas al castillo parecían estar en ruinas y las pocas creaturas que ahí vagaban no eran humanos sino más bien animales silvestres.

Link echó un chiflido muy sonoro con la esperanza de que si Epona estaba cerca lo escuchara, pero habían pasado días y nadie había tenido noticias de la yegua, eso angustiaba a la pareja ya que ambos querían a Epona casi tanto como a sus propias vidas.

Paso media hora y finalmente Link se dio por vencido. Aunque esperaba que estuviera a salvo y que ningún Dodongo le hubiera hecho daño, aparentemente Tomo había dicho que la señal que recibía desde su hechizo de localización apuntaba a que seguía por ahí cerca, no había tenido tiempo de salir a buscarla pero esperaba que el instinto la llevara justo hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Saldré a buscarla en cuanto pueda, Link.

—No. iremos juntos, es una yegua lista seguro estará bien.

Volvieron adentro, pasearon otro buen rato, hasta que de la nada tropezaron con Tomodachi, parecía pensativo, tan distraído del mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando Link lo pateó a propósito.

—¡Oye!— Gruñó.

—Finalmente das la cara bola de pelos.

—Me parece distinguir por tu tono de voz que te sientes mejor.

—Sólo gracias a Zelda.

—¡Ingrato!, ¿A dónde crees que fueron a parar mis hongos dulces?, y luego dices que sólo recojo basura, espero que hayas aprendido que a veces te puedes quemar la lengua.

Se miraron con mirada desafiante, obviamente Link no iba a dejar que le pisotearan el orgullo, aunque tenía que admitir tarde o temprano, quisiera o no, debería de darle las gracias. Una risita cantarina fue la que finalmente los detuvo, Zelda estaba feliz de que las cosas regresaran un poco a la normalidad.

Con un suspiro resignado el hylian y el caviidae tuvieron que dejar su pelea, caminaron juntos sin rumbo hasta que cierta estructura llamó la atención del mercenario, una torre muy amplia coronada con cúpula cristalina, debía ser esa la sala de la luna, sin pensarlo mucho se encaminó a ese sitio, tenía un leve presentimiento.

Nuevamente se echó la mano a la alforja, era de las pocas cosas que aún permanecían en posesión de los viajeros, era una suerte que se la hubiera amarrado fuerte al tahalí que Zelda había tomado prestado días a tras junto con la espada.

—¿Link?— lo llamó por un ínstate, aunque después simplemente decidió seguirlo, estaba preocupada de que aún se sintiera un poco débil así que jamás habría permitido dejarlo andar por ahí solo, se aferró a su brazo para poder cuidarlo más de cerca.

Subieron por unas largas escaleras y finalmente llegaron a un puente largo que cruzaba tres alas enormes, la de norte, la sala de la luna y la de sur, la torre yacía en medio siendo ésta la más predomínate y alta.

—No deberíamos de estar aquí— finalmente habló Tomodachi.

—¿Por qué?— Zelda parecía intrigada ante el cambio de tono.

—Por eso— señaló.

Había una pequeña guardia en el camino, era raro, se suponía que tenían libertad para ver el castillo a sus antojos pero frente a ellos Watanuki y su equipo de magos parecían alertas, caminaban con sigilo y de vez en cuando olfateaban el aire buscando resquicios de cualquier cosa que pareciera ser peligrosa.

Finalmente cuando se encontraron de frente con ellos, Link ignoró el hecho de que estaban patrullando y les pasó de lado como si nada, ninguno lo detuvo aunque todos crisparon los bigotes y permanecieron alerta.

—Si yo fuera tú no entraría ahí— apremió uno de los más pequeños, era negro y blanco, de grandes ojos azabaches y a diferencia de sus congéneres tenía una cresta de pelaje muy singular en la cabeza. Miró a Link con insistencia como si con eso buscara convencerlo.

El joven mercenario solamente le dedicó un instante antes de clavar la vista en la entrada de la dichosa sala; era gigantesca, las puertas estaban abiertas, así que realmente era extraño que los magos caminaran por ahí con cierto recelo.

La respuesta a ese curioso pensamiento salió de pronto andando en cuatro patas, Zelda se abrazó a la cintura de Link cuando un Dragon carmesí salió de ese sitio, lo reconoció al instante, lo había visto días atras entre la barahúnda de la batalla en la que había correteado a dos reptiles Dodongo hasta la muerte.

El Dragón miró a las visitas de manera curiosa y alzó una ceja escamosa antes de dedicarles otra mirada.

—Ven, Akatsuki— espetó con voz profunda, el caviidae que antes había dado la advertencia hizo reverencia y atendió de inmediato al quien lo llamaba.— llévame con la señora— clamó antes de retirarse por otro camino, ni siquiera se molestó en volar simplemente se fue caminado de manera perezosa seguido del pequeño mago.

Desde el fondo de la sala se escuchaban otras voces, Link siguió su camino, la cúpula estaba cerrada y la sala estaba casi oscura, una luz tenue iluminaba las paredes dándole al ambiente un color amielado y naranjoso. Cuando Link entró había tres dragones que caminaban hacia la salida; El Buen Augurio, Arkos el señor de las planicies e islas flotantes del norte y la señora de plata….

—Azurita— Link pronunció su nombre haciendo que los dragones callaran de pronto.

Un silencio extraño pareció apoderarse de la escena, permanecieron estáticos.

Ahí estaba, era la dragona de plata que Link tanto había buscado en sus viajes. Por primera vez Zelda se quedó sin palabras, jamás había visto una creatura tan preciosa, ni siquiera el otro dragón que había visto días atrás le hacía honor a su nombre, pero en cambio ella brillaba como la mismísima luna y tenía unos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el mismísimo cielo nocturno poblado de miles de estrellas.

Link y la dragona se miraron sin palabras.

—Eh, yo… los dejó— clamó Arkos, estaba confundido, había un pequeño hylian que conocía a su compañera y que además tenia las agallas para llamarla por su verdadero nombre, el dragón cuyas escamas eran violáceas con terminaciones amarillas simplemente abandonó la sala no sin antes susurrarle al fuego haciendo que éste avivara llama e iluminara un poco más la sala, fue un gesto de amabilidad que los seres con ojos diurnos agradecieron mentalmente.

Bajo la luz de las llamas las escamas plateadas brillaron con más intensidad.

—Bienvenido seas, joven hylian— habló con voz dulce y melodiosa— podría decir que es un gusto volver a verte, aunque ésta vez seas un ser distinto. Has cambiado. Tu corazón ha cambiado. ¿Finalmente podre llamarte de alguna manera?

El mercenario asintió y dibujó una triste sonrisa.

—Link— pronunció.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu nombre, mi maestra estaría orgullosa.

—Te he buscado.

—Lo sé, puedo leerlo en tu mirada.

Sacó la espada, quería mostrarle algo, algo que sólo Ryuuji tenía. El Buen Augurio dio un paso al frente y gruñó de manera leve e incluso amenazante, Zelda y Tomodachi retrocedieron hasta que de pronto la dragona le dio un empujoncito haciendo que se callara.

—Silencio— ordenó, para sorpresa de todos el dragón se puso completamente manso, se viró de pronto y le dio una caricia con la cabeza— fuera de aquí empalagoso.

Bufó y gruñó, la dragona le regreso el gruñido. Vencido y resignado el Buen Augurio también salió de la sala, no sin antes hacerle un guiño a la princesa, Zelda intuyó que eso significaba que quizás también debía dejar a Link a solas, tomó a Tomodachi entre sus brazos y siguió al dragón de color zafiro.

—Discúlpalo, es…..

—¿Tu joven prometido?— clamó Link con cierta burla.

Azurita suspiró de lleno antes de asentir con palabras casi mudas.

—Un ser que nació para mí, tal y como tú naciste para esa linda princesa. Su nombre… su verdadero nombre, es Mugetsu.

Y así era, su nombre era Mugetsu, literalmente leído como "Sin luna", por eso también se le decía, El Guardian de la Noche Eterna. El dragón de la penumbra que había elegido a si mismo su propio destino. Sabía Link que los dragones de plata solo tenían una debilidad, alimentaban su magia de la luna y cuando ésta desaparecía solían hibernar para protegerse, no obstante "El Buen Augurio" vivía de la magia de la noche, se camuflaba entre la oscuridad y su fuerza mágica llegaba a ser voraz, destructiva y salvaje en las noches en las que astro plateado dejaba de gobernar los cielos. Por eso siempre iban juntos, por eso Azurita jamás había temido a la Noche Eterna, porque tenía un guardián propio, uno que daría su propia vida tal y como Link la daría por su amada Zelda.

—En el fondo sabía que lo querías, aunque siempre decías que era un empalagoso.

—Lo es. Pero lo adoro, es mi compañero, tal y como lo fue Celestea de Zilant. Esa espada, ¿Es el símbolo de tu promesa?, o quizás lo mataste porque perdió todo el amor de su alma.

—Ambas— clamó de manera muy triste, metió la mano a su alforja.

Desde la puerta Zelda asomó la cabeza con curiosidad, estaba ansiosa y preocupada, vio cuando Link sacó ese enorme collar que había cargado durante todo su viaje, ese collar gigantezco que más que eso era una pechera, tenía incrustadas dos gemas escarlatas que pese a todo habían conservado su brillo.

Con cierto dolor Link extendió la mano y ofreció el objeto a Azurita. La dragona bajo la cabeza y derramó una lagrima.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en silencio compartiendo un dolor afín ante semejante perdida. En el fondo ambos sabían lo que al final había ocurrido, Link jamás olvidaría el día en el que subió a esa montaña y vio el collar colgado entre los cuernos de Zilant.

* * *

Finalmente paz, mucha paz…. Semejante catástrofe y todo había pasado en pocos segundos. La señora del castillo o "Bruja Amateratsu" como también se le conocía, reposaba en una silla ancha con una bolsita de hielos sobre la cabeza.

Abrió un ojo perezoso cuando las enormes puertas de su sala se abrieron y por ahí entró el enorme dragón rojo.

—¡Ignis, cariño!, ¿Cuántos siglos sin verte?— clamó de manera juguetona.

El dragon meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, aunque después de todo a final de cuantas ella era una bruja y no podía evitar dejar salir ese carácter libertino.

—Me alegro que siga viva, ¿finalmente me va a contar como ocurrió todo éste desastre?

La bruja soltó un puchero y un suspiro ahogado. Entornó los ojos y curvó los labios.

Ignis el señor del fuego era un dragón viejo que sabía ver perfectamente a través de todas y cada una delas expresiones humanas, de entre los Señores de Colmillo de Guerra se decía que era uno de los más sabios debido a que había vivido muchos siglos viendo con sus propios ojos los cambios a los que estaba sujeto el mundo. Abrió las alas y se echó en el piso.

Amateratsu finalmente cerró los ojos.

—Todo pasó de golpe— pronunció.

…

 _Recordaba claramente como había visto la muerte de frente, el Brujo había irrumpido en su sala de una manera tan sorpresiva que no le había dado tiempo para defenderse, había usado todas sus fuerzas para protegerse del primer ataque._

 _Apretó la mandíbula casi hasta que le crujieron los dientes, el abrazó con el que sostenía al caviidae se volvió aún más férreo y de manera inconsciente terminó clavándole un poco las uñas al pobre de Watanuki que en aquel momento permanecía entre sus brazos._

 _La risa del brujo resonó en toda la sala y con una sonrisa sardónica levantó su báculo dispuesto acabar con aquello que ya había empezado. No obstante desde una puerta cercana un rugido enfurecido lo distrajo, de pronto se viró y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando una leve llama plateada lo envolvió quemándole la túnica._

— _¡Tu!, ¡Patética dragona!— rugió con malicia._

 _Azurita apenas podía mantenerse de pie, el efecto de la Noche Eterna que en ese instante estaba en su apogeo le estaba afectando demasiado. Pronto no pudo sostenerse a sí misma y cayó al suelo agonizando por la falta de magia, de repente veía todo nublado._

— _¡No!—la bruja gritó de manera desesperada cuando vio que el brujo le apuntaba con un conjuro de magia negra a Azurita, si eso llegaba tocarla seguramente la mataría. De verdad sintió que su corazón había perdido varios latidos cuando el hechizo se desprendió y tomó dirección hacia la dragona caída._

 _Todo parecía perdido. El brujo se había proclamado victorioso, pero jamás se imaginó que cerca de Colmillo de Guerra otro dragón volaba al acecho. Literalmente atravesó la ventana al sentir el peligro y recibió de golpe el conjuro de magia negra._

 _La explosión resultante de eso fue realmente estruendosa, Azurita perdió la conciencia a medias y eso bastó para que el equilibrio del gran escudo en el cielo se quebrara de manera inevitable, en todo Dragonsterra se sintió el efecto del golpe cuando el escudo de los dragones se desbarató literalmente sobre sus cabezas._

— _Voy a matarte— rugió, había mirado al brujo con ojos asesinos._

— _No puede ser…. El Buen Augurio, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

— _Voy a matarte— repitió, ese brujo había osado levantar la mano contra "su dama". Estaba muerto, de verdad que estaba muerto porque no iba a contener su ira de ninguna manera._

 _Por primera vez en muchos años el brujo retrocedió y sus ojos reflejaron miedo, el único dragón al que no podía hacerle frente estaba en Colmillo de Guerra, la única creatura a la que no le afectaba la magia negra tenía que haber aparecido ahí precisamente ese día, no podía creerlo, se suponía que los dominios del Buen Augurio estaban en la punta sur de Dragonsterra y no había motivo por el cual estuviera fuera de su territorio._

 _El dragon abrió las fauces y le echó una llamarada que a duras penas logró esquivar._

— _¡Maldita sea!— rechistó. Por poco y ganaba. ¡Por poco y ganaba!_

 _Pero ahora se veía forzado a huir llevando tras de sí a un dragón altamente letal y furibundo, huyó sin pensarlo por la primera ventana y uso los poderes de la oscuridad para escabullirse como una sombra, no obstante los ojos del dragón lograron verlo y lo persiguió hasta que llegaron a los confines de la ciudad._

— _Ahí estas— susurró antes de cargar las fauces y volver a escupir fuego, la llamarada se estampó en una sombra que se escurría por el piso, un grito verdaderamente agonizante sonó cuando el hechicero se vio obligado a salir de su escondite._

— _Mil y un veces maldito seas, Dragón— reclamó tratando de apagar el fuego de sus ropas.— Pero jamás olvidaran éste día, ésta ciudad caerá— amenazó._

 _Soltó una risa macabra y desapareció en una explosión de magia negra, El buen Augurio se había quedado rugiendo de rabia al ver que el brujo se le había escapado con semejante truco sucio; un arte oscura muy antigua que era difícil de rastrear una vez que se usaba._

— _¡Mugetsu!, ¡Mugetsu!— una voz clamaba su verdadero nombre de manera desesperada e incluso a esa distancia reconoció el llamado de la Señora del Castillo Antiguo._

 _Con mucha angustia se olvidó del brujo y voló de regreso, al llegar encontró a la dragona de plata literalmente en coma. La bruja estaba a su lado mirando como sus hermosas escamas perdían cada vez más y más brillo._

— _¡Haz algo!, ¡Se va a morir!— gritó con desesperación. Jamás hubiera creído que semejante tragedia sucedería._

 _Con cariño el dragón color zafiro abrió las alas, se echó junto a la dragona de plata y la arropó como si le estuviera dando un abrazo, le regaló la magia más pura que venía desde el fondo de su ser. Poco a poco su compañera recobró la conciencia, aunque estaba sumamente desorientada y gruñó un poco cuando sintió que el Buen Augurio se la echaba al lomo._

— _¿A dónde la llevas?_

— _A un lugar seguro. Señora, cosas malas van a pasar— exclamó asomando la cabeza por la ventana, los gritos en la ciudad se estaban dispersando y a lo lejos aullidos alocados y salvajes penetraban por encima de las murallas, decenas y decenas de ladrones estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para colarse y difundir el caos…._

…

—Ya veo— bufó el señor del fuego, no lo expresaba plenamente pero en su corazón ardía la rabia al ver que la gloriosa ciudad que durante eras se había erigido como poderosa ahora agonizaba en ruinas.

* * *

Era medio día y caminaba en círculos, de vez en cuando viraba la mirada a la cúpula de la Sala de la Luna.

Zelda simplemente lo veía ir y venir, de pronto se echaba y farfullaba bufidos, batía las alas y después las retraía de manera incomoda, en resumen parecía tener un caos mental en su cabeza. La princesa de Hyrule de pronto asimiló tan curioso comportamiento y sin poder evitarlo soltó una ligera risita.

—Buen Augurio, no tienes porque temerle a Link.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué?—respondió completamente ido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a mirar a la princesa, sus ojos violáceos volvieron a perderse en la mirada azulina de la futura regente, no sabía porque pero le gustaba esa mirada como si sintiera afinidad con la princesa.

—Gracias. Por salvarme antes.

—No hay de que, aunque presiento que podrías haberte salvado sola.

—¿Eh?

—Ese poder dorado es verdaderamente hermoso— musitó mientras contemplaba el interior de su alma, a final de cuentas era un dragón y a los dragones les gustaban las cosas brillantes.

—¿Cuál poder dorado?

Ésta vez fue el Dragón el que soltó una risa, al parecer la joven princesa aun no tenía ni idea de su destino, decidió callar por el momento, nuevamente se levantó de su lugar y esta vez fue a echarse cerca de su lado, el viento se desplazaba aun con olor a quemado, aunque eso no importaba mucho ahora que estaba en ese sitio, bajo la Sala de la Luna un precioso jardín aun vibraba con vida, se había salvado de puro milagro gracias a que los dodongo habían concentrado su ataque en la parte frontal del castillo y también en la ciudadela.

Con mucha pereza Tomodachi soltó un bostezo, Link se estaba tardando mucho, aunque claro seguramente era normal después de que hubieran pasado muchos años en los que no veía a la dragona, seguramente tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Por un instante sintió que se quedó dormido, una florecita que bailaba con el viento le picó la nariz y tuvo que despertarse, el color del cielo había cambiado, se levantó de golpe y miró con premura hacia todas partes.

La princesa y el dragon seguían donde mismo, charlaban de manera amena como si fueran dos buenos amigos de toda la vida.

—Buen Augurio, ¿hay otros dragones entre los Legionarios?

—Sólo Lung. Es rebelde.

—¿Son asi todos los dragones de plata?

—Si. Eso parece. Aunque ahora solamente quedan dos.

—Pero Azurita te quiere a ti, ¿verdad?, ¿Lung esta celoso?

—Siempre está celoso, pero no porque la pretenda— musitó, Zelda ladeó la cabeza sin haber entendido plenamente, entonces el dragon prosioguió haciendo una mueca un tanto curiosa— Es porque Azurita y Lung son hermanos.

—¡Hermanos!— clamó con cierta sorpresa.

—Por eso siempre está enojado, él quisiera que Azurita lo siguiera a todas partes, pero ella decidió seguir el legado que su maestra le heredo; ser la señora de plata y parte de los cinco grandes señores de Colmillo de Guerra.

Estiró las alas y miró al cielo, Arkos volaba supervisando la ciudad y sus daños colaterales.

—Los cinco señores que dominan Dragonterra; en los cuatro rumbos del destino y en el centro. Hace algún tiempo la bruja Amateratsu descubrió la manera de expandir la antigua barrera que gobernaba la ciudad; tomó esos mismos principios y los llevó a lo grande, uso la magia de los dragones para formar los pilares que sostenían el escudo. Por eso cuando la Noche Eterna cayó el escudo se hizo mas débil, el brujo malo debio darse cuenta de eso y por eso esperó con paciencia, sabía que Azurita estaba indefensa sin la magia que le proveía la luna y cuando ella se desmayó fue como si el pilar central de la barrera hubiera colapsado; porque el lugar del dragon de plata es el centro.

—¿Y tú, Buen Augurio?, una vez Link y yo te vimos cerca de las tierras del oeste.

—Mi territorio es el Sur, pero soy un dragon migrante, cada medio año cruzó el cielo para venir a la capital.

—Vaya.

—El que ves allá arriba es Arkos el señor del norte, su territorio queda cerca de tu tierra natal, Hyrule. También está Ignis él es el señor del fuego, gobierna sobre todo el cinturón y la gran falla tectónica que hay al oeste. Y por ultimo está La señora del este, Faraniss, ella no está aquí ahora aunque ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que algo malo ocurre, como vive muy lejos es probable que llegue volando en un par días.

Zelda escuchaba muy entusiasmada mientras el dragón le contaba diversas cosas sobre la naturaleza social que los unia, eran seres únicos e independientes, pero los cinco Señores de Colmillo de Guerra habían formado una alianza que mantenía el balance sobre todo su territorio, cada puesto era heredado aunque eso ocurría con poca frecuencia cada cientos de años debido que solían vivir mucho, Azurita era la integrante más joven, pero imponía mucho respeto y por eso hasta los dragones mas viejos inclinaban la cabeza ante su presencia.

—Fue alumna de Celestea, esa dragona fue fundadora de esta ciudad hace muchísimos siglos.

— ¿Y quién fue tu maestro, Buen Augurio?

—Ammm, creo que ya lo conoces, es el viejo Arquimaes.

La pobre Zelda se quedó con los ojos cuadrados.

—Pero Princesa, si quieres puedes llamarme por mi verdadero nombre, Buen Augurio sólo es la forma en la que me llaman las personas. Mi verdadero nombre es Mugetsu .

—Está bien— asintió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Link entraba en el jardín, parecía tener demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza y un peso enorme sobre la espalda en el lugar en que reposaba su espada Ryuuji, pero al alzar la vista se quedó pasmado al ver que Zelda acercaba demasiado la mano a esa creatura gigante, corrió como loco, la tomó por la cintura y la hizo a un lado regañándola con la mirada por tratar de tocar un animal grande y peligroso.

—Link, no pasa nada, mira es muy tierno y muy amable.

—Eso lo juzgo yo— gruñó desafiando al dragón a un duelo de miradas.

Mugetsu alzó una pata delantera y se la dejó caer encima.

—Pequeño y engreído hylian, ¿Con quién crees que te estas metiendo?

—¡Quítame la pata de encima, grandísimo reptil!, ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi Zelda!

Eso provocó que el dragón nuevamente echara una buena carcajada, pareció divertirse hasta que finalmente decidió dejarlo, Link estaba enfadado de que lo trataran como juguete, aunque el enfado se le pasó pronto, algo en esa boba situación le había recordado ciertos eventos de su pasado.

—Me agradas, Link— Pronunció Mugetsu mientras se levantaba y abría las alas para echarse al vuelo— la fuerza de tu mirada es especial, pero no dejes que te domine, ni tampoco esa sombra que llevas en el corazón.

Link se quedó un poco helado, ¿lo había visto?, ese dragón lo había visto, ¿Qué tan lejos era capaz de mirar dentro de su alma?. Tragó saliva esperando a que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta.

Finalmente el dragón echó vuelo y volvió a la Sala de la luna. Link y Zelda lo miraron marcharse, esta última con una gran sonrisa, le agradaba mucho ese dragón, era gracioso y tenía unos ojos que (cuando se mostraban amables) conquistaban a cualquiera que los miraba.

—¿Listo?

—Listo, Señora— pronunció Arquimaes, esa misma noche había reparado el gran óculo, el cielo estaba despejado, y pese a la barrera ambarina las estrellas podían verse perfectamente en comparación a la luna que posiblemente no asomaría ninguna de sus caras en por lo menos una semana.

—Hagamos una prueba— pronunció la bruja, usó un encantamiento básico convirtiendo al cristal en un semi-oráculo, buscó la frecuencia de Hyrule que aunque estaba muy lejos debería de poder encontrar en algunos segundos.

El cristal brilló por unos intantes y después pasaron largos minutos hasta que desde el otro lado una voz fuerte pero femenina contestó al llamado que la bruja mandaba.

—Habla la comándate.

—¡Maravilloso!, funciona.—expresó con alegría

La voz al otro lado pareció confundida, pero esperó paciente a que la bruja le dictara cual era el motivo del mensaje.

—Tenemos a la princesa— pronunció con cierta malicia en ese tono que a las brujas tanto caracterizaba.

Al otro lado del óculo, esa otra persona sintió escalofrió, su corazón se detuvo al escuchar que después de meses la princesa Zelda por fin daba señales de vida.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

 **buenas !**

Si yo sé que ya paso mas de un mes

También sé que dije que publicaría este capitulo junto con el conjunto de extras, pero lo cierto es que no he tenido demasiado tiempo para terminarlos pese a que están al 90%, ademas de que el contenido de los mismo se extendió de forma descomunal, así que me vi en la encrucijada de pedir consejo sabio.

Al principio pensé en esperar mas y publicar todo de golpe, pero Zilia me recomendó mejor ir publicando parte por parte, lo cual hasta cierto punto tiene sentido ya que de por si este capitulo fue medianamente largo x"D

Para entender el sentimiento que guarda la conversación de Link y Azurita van a tener que leer "Cuentos Mercenarios". espero que les guste ya que le puse mucho cariño. Tres de los capítulos que restan de ese otro fic lo iré publicando a lo largo de ésta semana y espero que para ese entonces ya tenga concluido "El Interludio del Otoño"

Sin más por el momento me disculpo nuevamente por la demora y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. El pasatiempo de Arquimaes debe ser molestar a las parejitas despistadas 9.9 jajajaja que de no ser por la situacion seguro Zelda explota de la vergüenza.


	6. Un Amor Profundo y una llamada desde Hyr

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Raya** (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **oOo** **».** **Capítulo 6: Un Amor Profundo y una llamada desde Hyrule.«** **oOo**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

.

Había anochecido y como Link parecía sentirse mejor los caviidaes le habían asignado su propia habitación a la princesa, al inicio todo parecía en orden, Zelda se despidió de Link después de haberle hecho la curación en su cabeza y haberle puesto vendas frescas para que no se sintiera incómodo.

Pero mientras las horas pasaban el joven mercenario no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, era extraño pero después de tantos meses estar en dos habitaciones distintas se sentía casi antinatural, estaba acostumbrado a velarle el sueño a su princesa, a mirarla por lo menos cada media hora cada noche cuidando de que no tuviera frío o de que no se le acercaran bichos o animales silvestres cuando acampaban a cielo abierto.

De vez en cuando sólo solían rentar una habitación por posada, ella dormía en la cama y él en el sofá o silla que estuviera disponible, Tomodachi a veces también la acompañaba aunque Link siempre cuidaba que el caviidae "Pervertido" se quedara en su rinconcito pese a su necesidad de pedir abrazos, muy raramente tenían habitaciones divididas y cuando eso ocurría por lo general solía ser la habitación lado a lado.

Pero el Castillo Antiguo de Colmillo de Guerra parecía demasiado grande, con muros demasiado gruesos, Link no podía escuchar la respiración de Zelda tras esa pared que los dividía, de pronto y sin pensarlo eso lo ponía muy triste, se había echado en la cama recordando los últimos días en los que había pasado las noches de manera cómoda en el regazo de su amada, y pese al dolor del veneno y a las heridas, habría preferido mil veces seguir durmiendo de esa manera.

Cerca de una hora después de la madrugada, se levantó de un sólo salto y fue a buscar a Zelda, quería verla y asegurarse de que estuviera cómoda, pero al llegar al cuarto encontró la luz encendida y la puerta de madera entreabierta. Asomó la cabeza y con el único ojo inspeccionó el sitio.

— ¿Zel?

La llamó. No estaba, ¿A dónde había ido a esas horas de la noche?, preocupado aunque con carencia de malos presentimientos vagabundeó por el castillo para buscarla, Tomodachi tampoco estaba en su cuarto así que ciertamente era sospechoso.

Una luz que provenía de una sala grande llamó su atención, la puerta también estaba entreabierta, y con el sigilo de sus habilidades mercenarias espió discretamente, había dos personas, el viejo Dragón y el caviidae; una alta y delgada, cabello lacio y negro que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, su silueta se difuminaba en la parte más oscura de la habitación, debía ser la bruja. Frente a ella estaban Zelda y Tomodachi quienes curiosos observaban un cristal brillante del que parecía salir una voz femenina.

Zelda hablaba con emoción expresando gran felicidad.

— ¿Vienes por mí?

La pregunta hizo que el corazón de Link se detuviera en seco, sabía que ese momento tarde o temprano llegaría, agachó la mirada y perdió su mente entre las baldosas del piso. Venía… ya venía…, la guardia real de Hyrule seguro estaría ahí pronto para llevarse de vuelta a su princesa. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo todo y echar esos planes al demonio.

Nuevamente la voz de la princesa salía de aquella sala, estaba realmente feliz, muy feliz, el corazón de Link se dividió y sin saber que hacer decidió salir de ahí corriendo, jamás en la vida se había sentido de aquella manera, aunque claro no era como si alguna vez hubiera estado en una situación similar, así que no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, o que decidir….

Estaba perdido, muy perdido. Finalmente dejó de correr cuando comenzó a punzarle la cabeza, por poco y olvidaba que aún estaba convaleciente, con cierto mareo se detuvo y después de unos segundos avanzó por los pasillos del Castillo Antiguo a ciegas recorriendo los muros con la mano derecha, pronto se dio cuenta de que ese camino se le hacía conocido, encontró las escaleras de las torres y subió hasta lo alto, hasta que llegó al tope y se quedó ahí en uno de los balcones.

Cansado de tantos errores por primera vez se preguntó si se arrepentía de su vida, aunque la respuesta seguía siendo la misma buscara por donde buscara, ser mercenario había sido su destino.

Con un suspiro dejó salir sus emociones, por primera vez miró al cielo y a la penumbra infinita que se apreciaba gracias la ausencia de la luna.

—No quiero perderte Zel…— susurró, pero ella estaba tan feliz de volver a casa que él simplemente no podía negarle eso.

Desde otra torre aledaña sonó un ronroneo, Link alzó una ceja y entre la oscuridad buscó el origen del sonido, un piso más abajo en el balcón que colindaba a su izquierda un par de tortolitos inesperados habían decidido pasar la noche mirando las estrellas.

Azurita estaba harta de estar encerrada, así que pese a los gruñidos de su compañero había ido a echarse a su balcón favorito del castillo. No había luna pero las estrellas estaban hermosas y a la dragona le encantaba mirar el cielo nocturno aunque su astro regente no estuviera por el momento en aquel cielo. A su lado, El guardián de la Noche Eterna la seguía de manera fiel en cada paso que daba, también se había echado a su lado y nuevamente la había cubierto con una de sus alas para que no tuviera frío.

Link observó a los dragones mientras estos jugueteaban de manera tonta, de vez en cuando la dragona de plata había berrinche jalándole la melena al dragón zafiro. Mugetsu tenía una paciencia inagotable, pero era porque la amaba pese a que el carácter de Azurita era realmente complicado.

El joven mercenario seguía sin poder creer que de verdad existiera un ser que se hubiera acoplado a aquella alma rebelde, pero de cierto modo podía mirar a través de ellos su propia vida, Zelda también era muy paciente pese a que al inicio su relación había sido un tanto liosa, siempre se metían en problemas y Link solía regañarla mucho por ser torpe y un tanto impulsiva. Al final eso era lo que lo había enamorado de ella más allá de descubrir que la princesa era la persona que toda su vida había buscado.

…

Al balcón de abajo esa mirada nostálgica no pasaba desapercibida, Mugetsu se lo susurró al oído.

—Está confundido porque no entiende de su destino— clamó la dragona en su propio lenguaje, parecían gruñidos pero para los dragones eran frases completamente articuladas.

—Si pudiera ver lo que yo veo, entendería que jamás va estar solo.

—Pero no se lo digas, debe descubrirlo por sí mismo. Tarde o temprano la parte ancestral de sus almas retomara sus recuerdos. Es su destino no el nuestro, no debemos intervenir… solamente observar.

Finalmente el guardián de la Noche Eterna ladeó la cabeza y estiro el cuello, era un gesto que solía hacer muy a menudo, Azurita simplemente se recostó sobre su cabeza dejando que aquella esponjosa melena le sirviera como una dulce almohada.

* * *

Recién iba a dormirse cuando una voz le susurró en los pasillos, algunas horas antes el viejo Arquimaes se había topado con Tomodachi en los pasillos, le había pedido de favor que llamara a la princesa y la llevara a la sala del gran óculo, éste había aceptado sin pensarlo, había ido a donde estaba Zelda y con cuidado la había despertado en plena noche.

—Parece ser que lograron hacer algo con el óculo, quizás pueda hacer una llamada a Hyrule.

Zelda dibujó una sonrisa enorme, volvió a vestirse y se acicaló un poco el cabello. No cerró la puerta ni apagó las luces, aunque a medio camino Tomodachi la detuvo y le señaló la puerta de la habitación donde Link dormía.

—No, déjalo, pobrecito, quiero que descanse todo lo que pueda, además hace mucho que de seguro no dormía en una cama cómoda.

—Quizás nunca— clamó el caviidae en tono juguetón— es decir, apuesto a que nunca había estado en un lugar parecido a este, éste castillo es increíble y parece ser que tiene muchos pasadizos ocultos.

Zelda asintió y apresuró un poco el paso, al llegar al lugar indicado asomó la cabeza por la puerta cuya luz permanecía encendida, descubrió a la bruja de espaldas musitando oraciones en voz bajita.

—Las cosas se pusieron feas...— fue lo último que añadió antes de escuchar que la princesa se acercaba.

—Pero, Zelda está bien, ¿verdad?— al escuchar esa voz la princesa no puedo evitar entrar sin permiso sin poder esconder la emoción que la embargaba.

— ¡Impa!, ¡Impa!— exclamó acercándose al óculo, la imagen estaba un poco borrosa y dentro del cristal apenas si se distinguía la silueta de una mujer, aunque Zelda no necesitaba de otra cosa para poder reconocer a "Su otro Guardaespaldas".

— ¿Quién es Impa?— preguntó Tomodachi.

Desde la semiocuridad los ojos carmesís de la bruja se posaron en el caviidae, no era la primera vez que se veían aunque Tomo sentía un poco de escalofrió cada vez que ella lo miraba.

—La mano derecha del rey de Hyrule— contestó a secas.

—Oh— Tomodachi bajó las orejas, se sentía un poco intimidado así que sin meditarlo se acercó un poco más a Zelda.

La princesa literalmente había abrazado al cristal como si de verdad tratara de hacerle llegar ese gesto a la persona que yacía en el otro lado.

—Me alegra saber que estas bien, hemos estado muy consternados, solamente hemos tenido noticias vagas y rumores terribles, creíamos que habías muerto porque un informante mando a decir que te vio caer desde un barranco en una carreta.

— ¿Informante?

—Un legionario. Habían estado buscando favores de aprobación para una la alianza, quizás no los conozcas, es una fracción pequeña de guerreros de un país pequeño cerca de nuestra frontera, al parecer uno de ellos iba a encontrarse con tu padre cuando paso todo este lio.

—Tsk….legionarios— gruñó la bruja haciendo una mueca de berrinche.

La persona llamada Impa ignoró eso.

—Después nos llegaron más rumores, ubicaciones, pero nunca nada concreto. Hasta ahora. Aun creo que es increíble que estés en Colmillo de Guerra.

—Verdad que sí. He viajado mucho, aunque tuve que contratar otro guardaespaldas, espero que no estés celosa.

—Está bien cariño. Algo he oído de eso. Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo lo lograste.

—Le dije que le pagaría una vez que llegáramos a Hyrule.

—Supongo que fue inteligente. ¿Has tenido mucho miedo?

—No. Él es muy bueno conmigo y me cuida mucho, es todo un caballero y jamás me ha faltado al respeto, ya quiero que lo conozcas. Y también tengo a Tomodachi— clamó de manera juguetona alzando al caviidae en brazos.

Tomo saludo de manera nerviosa al ver la silueta que se proyecta en el cristal, se veía imponente y además su voz también sonaba imponente. Una gotita de sudor frío le escurrió por la nuca al ver que esa persona lo inspeccionaba de manera aún más minuciosa que la misma bruja.

Finalmente Zelda volvió a bajarlo al piso cuando Impa le pregunto ¿En dónde estaba el susodicho?, conocía el miedo que la princesa le tenía a los hombres, así que aún no le cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que estuviera viajando junto a uno, Zelda le explicó que se había lastimado en el trayecto a la ciudad de los dragones y que ahora dormía para tratar de reponerse.

—Quizás lo mejor sería ir por ti. Me encantaría que ya no te movieras a ningún lado. — musitó, de manera un poco dubitativa.

— ¿Vienes por mí?— exclamó con mucha alegría.

Pero hubo cierto silencio en el que la otra persona al otro lado del cristal no dijo nada.

Por una fracción de segundo las orejas de Tomodachi captaron un sonido, se viró a sus espaldas y le pareció percibir que alguien los había estado espiando, extrañado ante eso se acercó a la puerta y se asomó al pasillo, y aunque parecía vacío supo de inmediato que sus sentidos no lo engañaban, no sabía porque pero ni siquiera le extrañaba entender que el olor de Link estuviera un tanto fresco en el aire.

—Me temo que no….

— ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Por qué!?— Zelda hizo un pequeño puchero, aunque no debatió la decisión de Impa y siguió escuchando atentamente.

—Escucha cariño. No hemos tenido noticias de tu padre ni tampoco del oráculo que los acompañaba.

Esa noticia dejó el ambiente un poco frío, Tomodachi volvió a meter la cabeza de golpe para escuchar mejor lo acontecido. Zelda no podía creer que su amiga Din y su papá aún estuvieran perdidos.

—Los legionarios les siguieron la pista mientras volvían a Hyrule por el camino Real del sur, pero hubo un punto del trayecto en el que misteriosamente desaparecieron y no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos, así que mande a buscarlos con la guardia real pero aún no hemos tenido noticias. Además, creí que también volverías por ese camino, no entiendo porque te desviaste tanto.

Zelda soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Es una historia larga, una espada se rompió por mi culpa y tuvimos que desviarnos. Pero eso no importa, quizás después te cuente.

—Hay otra cosa más— clamó. — Hemos estado al asedio, por alguna extraña razón algunos grupos de Lizalfos han tratado de cruzar la frontera.

—Ya veo.

—Me temo que con tantos líos por primera vez estamos cortos de soldados y caballeros.

—Entiendo.

—Y otra cosa más— añadió la bruja.

Zelda se viró para verla.

—La comandante y yo hemos llegado a la resolución de que no pueden quedarse, las defensas de la ciudad están por los suelos y los cinco señores de Colmillo de Guerra tardaran un tiempo en volver a levantar la gran barrera tal y como era antes, La Noche Eterna nos está estorbando, pero es un fenómeno natural y lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada. Me temo princesa que aquí tampoco estas muy segura.

— ¿Qué prosigue entonces?— espetó Tomodachi

La Bruja Amateratsu echó un verdadero suspiro.

—Dejarle el camino a la competencia. Es mejor si se embarcan hacia Aincrad, ahí Altaír los recibirá y pueden esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que la guardia de Hyrule tenga oportunidad de ir a recogerlos.

Por primera vez Zelda y Tomo se miraron de manera interrogante… ¿Competencia?, realmente había dicho "Competencia", ahora sí que no entendían nada. Aunque Impa soltó una ligera risita.

—Han estado cuidando de ustedes, tanto los legionarios como la señora del Castillo Antiguo. — dijo Impa ante el asombro de ambos.

—Al inicio habíamos hecho una alianza, pero como desde hace años estamos enemistados eso no duro mucho. Ambos queríamos el favor de Hyrule, porque sabíamos que si les devolvíamos sana y salva a su princesa el rey no nos negaría alianza política, pero Altaír y yo no podemos estar de acuerdo en nada y hemos terminado tal como hasta ahora, ellos por un lado, nosotros por el nuestro. Aun así… me temo que perdimos.

Nuevamente la silueta tras el cristal negó con la cabeza.

—No sufras Yuko, le diré al rey que te recompense por esto, quien sabe, Dragonsterra es un buen país para comenzar con nuevos aliados

—Shhhhhh— shitó— no me llame por mi verdadero nombre, comandante. Hace mucho que está prohibido— clamó haciendo mohín nuevamente.

Arquimaes que permanecía encaramado a un librero también rodo los ojos, "nunca cambia" rechistó casi para sí mismo. Las dos damas siguieron hablando de los inconvenientes que había causado la infiltración de los ladrones en la ciudad y además pusieron al tanto a Zelda de que cierto individuo parecía querer causar algo más que disturbios. Ella conocía de quien hablaban pues en diversas ocasiones había oído mentar su nombre.

—Los Lizalfos lo llamaron _El brujo_ varias veces— clamó Zelda en voz apagada— pero no sé qué quiere de mí, al inicio creía que era por los ladrones que estaban enemistados con mi nuevo guardián, pero últimamente creo que ninguna cosa tiene que ver con la otra.

—Tal vez si… tal vez no…— clamó la bruja— tienes algo que quiere y mientras el rey no está en Hyrule quizás cree que le es fácil sobornar al país secuestrando a su princesa— mintió de manera piadosa, sabía bien que lo que buscaba ese hechicero era algo completamente distinto.

Zelda agachó la mirada y suspiró profundo.

—Pero quizás es mejor si simplemente dejamos algunos temas para mañana. Es muy tarde.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con Impa otro rato?

—Claro.

Dejaron a la princesa y se fueron a dormir, incluso el viejo dragón ya estaba muy cansado. Solamente Tomodachi no se fue a su cuarto, tenía curiosidad de saber a dónde había ido a parar cierto mercenario.

* * *

Hacía frío, pero no le importaba, la brisa del invierno se colaba entre sus ropas.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Siento que se me escapa otra vez el amor de mi vida— contestó, sabía que Tomo estaba detrás de él.

Nuevamente miró hacia abajo, pero hacia tempo que los dragones del balcón se habían dormido, su susurro melodioso entre respiraciones llenaba el vacío de la noche haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera calmado.

Se quitó el gorro y le acarició la costura, lo había traído todo el tiempo atado a la cintura entre la túnica y la fajilla.

—Creía que te habías olvidado de ese fantasma. Además no estás perdiendo nada, dile a la princesa lo que sientes, quizás te lleves una buena sorpresa.

Omitió el comentario siguió acariciando al gorro, no supo por qué pero de pronto lo soltó todo de la nada.

—Zelda es mi lucecita…

— ¿Qué?

—Zelda es… quien me regaló el gorro.

Por un segundo el caviidae no comprendió esas oraciones, Link se viró para verlo mostrándole esa mirada triste. Pronto Tomodachi finalmente hilo aquellas oraciones en su cabeza, se quedó helado, anonadado y mudo, ¡¿Cómo podía ser cierto!?, ¿Link se había vuelto loco?

Por alguna extraña razón, esa noche el joven mercenario sintió la implacable necesidad de soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, el secreto que había guardado con recelo y la historia que sus propias memorias le habían ocultado, quizás fuera el efecto colateral de la medicina o la desesperación de encontrar un consejo en las palabras de un buen amigo.

—Me di cuenta cuando ella volvió a cocerlo. Mira— añadió acuclillándose y dándole la vuelta al gorro— es el emblema real de Hyrule, el mismo que lleva Zelda en el bolso.

—No lo puedo creer.

— ¿Te das cuenta?... mi corazón se enamoró dos veces de la misma persona, está tan unido a ella que posiblemente me muera de dolor el día en el que nos separemos.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Ella te quiere—aseguró.

—Y yo la amo— repitió— pero no puedo negarle el derecho de que regrese a donde pertenece.

—No sufras Link. Vayan juntos, pelea por lo que quieres, ¿realmente dejarías que algo como eso los separara?, ¡Por favor!, es ridículo.

Por instante sintió que la sangre le hervía, era cierto, era ridículo, él la quería y no podía permitir que un par de guardias, caballeros o el rey mismo se la quitaran.

—Ir juntos...— repitió, de verdad quería, pero por primera vez temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Piénsalo— clamó mientras se daba la vuelta— por cierto, ella tiene algo que decirte. — añadió antes de retirarse, no sabía si sus palabras había servido de algo aunque a hasta cierto punto entendía los nuevos temores que habían comenzado a gestarse en alma de su amigo.

Link se quedó un rato más hasta que finalmente el dolor de la cabeza lo obligó a retirarse, bajó las escaleras y escuchó unos pasos apresurados, Zelda apareció del otro lado del pasillo y con cierta preocupación corrió a abrazarlo.

—Link, ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué no duermes?— había ido a verificar si descansaba y se había asustado al no encontrarlo en su cuarto.

—Fui a buscarte, pero no estabas.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Me duele aquí— musitó en vocecita triste señalándose el pecho, era cierto, le había dolido el corazón con tan terribles pensamientos.

—Ven— le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Esa noche fueron a dormir juntos, nuevamente Link se encaramó en su regazo y dejó que ella lo cuidara, que lo arrullara y lo aliviara de sus miedos.

—Llévame contigo, Zel. — pronunció finalmente.

— ¿A dónde?

—A donde quiera que vayas.

—Está bien— clamó con una sonrisa, volvió a acariciarlo —tratare de no dejarte solo de nuevo, ¿Ya no te duele el pecho?

Negó levemente con la cabeza. Sonrió de pronto al sentir esa agradable sensación que se producía cuando ella enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello, cerró los ojos y se quedó adormilado, aun así pudo sentir perfectamente cuando ella apagó las luces y le dio un besito en la cabeza.

Tenía que decírselo, quería decírselo. Tomodachi tenía razón, debía luchar por su amor hasta las últimas consecuencias posibles, nunca más volvería a temerles a esos guardias, ni al rey, ni a nadie que viniera de Hyrule. Él era sus guardaespaldas y les gustara o no se quedaría junto a ella toda la vida.

* * *

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que se enteró de todo lo que había pasado y de los nuevos planes que se habían gestado durante la conversación de la noche. Le clavó la mirada a Tomodachi de manera acusadora aunque éste sólo soltó una risita.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara_** _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Y finalmente los hilos de la trama comienzan a juntarse. ¿Acaso el brujo finalmente dará la cara? xD

Link y Zelda durmieron juntitos 9w9 ...

xD pero no comiencen a quemar todo, he dicho "dormir" simplemente dormir jajajajja. Aunque seguro que después de esto Link ya no la suelta nunca :v

.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, posiblemente haga una pausa para poder continuar otros proyectos que también están abiertos. Pero no se preocupen, les juro que esta vez no me tardo un año jajajaja


	7. Todo regresa a su origen

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Raya** (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **oOo». Capítulo 7: Todo regresa a su origen.«oOo**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

Epona levantó las orejas y miró hacia la ramita que se movía, desde hacía un buen tiempo que le hacía invitaciones sugerentes, se bambaleaba con gracia y de vez en cuando daba giros sobre si misma tentándola a mordisquearle las hojas.

—Ven aquí… ven— susurraba una voz diminuta.

La yegua miró a ese ese pequeño ser con ojos expresivos, rascó el suelo con el casco y relinchó suavemente.

—Ven— volvió a llamar.

Nuevamente Epona ladeó la cabeza, ¿Qué quería esa curiosa caviidae?, sus bigotes grandes y alaciados se movían la compas del viento, y su pelaje gris atigrado llevaba encima algunas manchas de suciedad.

La yegua olfateó de manera insegura, un olor peculiar, un olor que conocía, era como Tomo pero al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente. Y Epona era lista, no estaba interesada en esa deliciosa ramita, aunque tenía mucha hambre y mucha sed, tenía miedo y estaba perdida, había tenido la silla puesta por demasiado tiempo y ansiaba que alguien se la quitara junto con todo el resto del equipaje que había cargado ya muchos días sobre su lomo.

Aun así en el pensamiento de la equina todas aquellas cosas quedaban relegadas a un plano secundario.

Una vez más relinchó haciendo un sonido muy particular.

Tsukiko asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Link?...— era el nombre del hylian, Tsukiko sabía que la yegua del elegido buscaba a su amo. — Ven aquí— la volvió a incitar— te llevare con Link y la princesa.

Epona alzó las orejas ante esas palabras conocidas. La caviidae por fin pudo ver el interés despierto en aquellos grandes y zarcos ojos.

Finalmente cedió a seguirla, aunque con trote cauto y mirada alerta, por un momento sintió dudas porque la caviidae la estaba guiando hacia el interior del bosque y su instinto le decía que Link estaba cerca de la ciudad amurallada en donde el piso era de piedra.

—Ven— ahora su voz parecía hipnótica.

Sus cascos se hundieron en las hojas muertas y algunas ramitas crujían mientras se partían ante el peso de sus pisadas. Pronto llegaron un sitio remotamente escondido, y ahí Epona descubrió la razón por la que Tsukiko la había guiado hacia la dirección contraria.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la joven bruja que yacía en el suelo, no parecía poder moverse aunque alzó la vista y la miró con ojos suplicantes.

Muy lejos de ese sitio por primera vez en días escuchó un chiflido que viajaba desde lo lejos, era el llamado de su amo, por un momento estuvo a punto de salir a trote para correr a su encuentro, pero su sentido de la compasión por primera vez la hizo desobedecer.

* * *

No tenía demasiadas palabras, aunque Zelda también estaba seria, desayunaron en silencio en el comedor principal del castillo, la bruja no los acompañaba y por primera vez Link sintió curiosidad por conocer su aspecto, llevaban días ahí y no había podido verla de frente, eso le causaba intriga y hasta cierto punto una pequeña ansiedad que nacía desde sus instintos de mercenario.

Le picaba la cabeza y quería quitarse el vendaje, estaba harto, y además el gorrito se le caía haciendo que gruñera cada cinco minutos. Era terco, podría habérselo guardado en la alforja, pero le resultaba tan extraño llevar la cabeza al descubierto que por muy ridículo que pareciera había insistido en llevar a cuestas la prenda.

Horas más tarde cuando Zelda se descuidó un rato, no pudo más, se escabulló hasta los jardines y se quitó todo de golpe, el ojo le dolía pero aun así intentó abrirlo con cuidado, la mitad de su visión era una neblina pura que poco a poco se opacaba más y más, y suspiró de lleno sabiendo que con los días la poca luz que aun percibía pronto se volvería penumbras. Al poco rato terminó por ganarse un regaño terrible, Zelda lo descubrió y trató de volver a enroscarlo como gibdo.

—No quiero, me pica. Y ya estoy bien.

—Link— le gruñó.

Tomodachi pasaba cerca cuando los escuchó discutir abiertamente, sin más remedio se acercó a la pareja y con ojo minucioso le inspeccionó a Link la herida, estaba a medio cicatrizar pero parecía estar sanando correctamente. Zelda se resignó y simplemente lo dejó que hiciera lo que quería.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, era notorio que cierta situación los estaba incomodando, Link no tardó en darse cuenta.

— ¿Me está evitando, cierto?— bufó después de que no hubiera podido estar cerca de ella en casi todo el día.

El caviidae que lo acompañaba asintió con la cabeza. Y nuevamente Link gruñó para sus adentros mientras se recargaba en uno de los arcos que decoraban las entradas y salidas del castillo. Se había mirado al espejo y era cierto que ahora tenía un aspecto muy raro, pero ¿tan feo era como para que Zelda no lo quisiera cerca?

— ¿Le doy miedo?

— ¡¿Estas ciego?!— Rechistó Tomo crispando los bigotes, Link le clavó una mirada realmente acusadora— es decir, no en el sentido literal. No ves que cada vez que te mira recuerda lo que paso con Ceo, aun se siente culpable.

Nuevamente se fue gruñendo, ahora que el efecto de la medicina se le había pasado estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo, caminó sin rumbo, comenzaba a estresarse aunque de cierta manera entendía los sentimientos de la princesa.

Varias veces más durante la tarde intentó hablar con ella, pero Zelda siempre tenía una excusa y de alguna forma conseguía escabullírsele. Fue un día en el que realmente se la pasaron tonteando de un lado a otro, incluso en la cena ella evitó dirigirle la mirada. Para ese entonces Link ya se había dado por vencido, comió en silencio y después se retiró sin decir nada.

La pobre princesa soltó un suspiro. Trataba de asimilarlo pero cada vez que lo veía su corazón se partía en pedazos y le entraban unas enormes ganas de llorar, no quería que él la viera de esa manera y no había sabido cómo actuar ante tal situación.

Pronto Tomo también se retiró, el crepúsculo ya se había marchado y Zelda se había quedado sola en el comedor, triste y pensativa. Tenía que superarlo, por el bien de Link y por su bien mismo, pero aquellos sentimientos eran fuertes y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tomaría poder enfrentarse plenamente a ellos.

Con la cabeza echa un lio finalmente decidió ir a su cuarto, había dejado ahí la medicina de Link y quería ayudarlo antes de que se quedara plenamente dormido. Caminaba meditabunda por los largos pasillos del castillo de los dragones, cuando de pronto sintió que algo la había atrapado por la cintura y la jalaba hasta aprisionarla contra una de las paredes.

Un ruido sordo hizo eco cuando la mano de Link chocó contra el granito dejando así retenida a su prisionera.

—Lii..Link…— tartamudeó, no puedo evitarlo, jamás lo había visto hacer eso, había entrado en su fase de chico malo y la miraba tan intenso que casi podría habérsela comido con la mirada.

—Me estas evitando— acusó.

— ¡Qué!... ¡No!... es decir, no…

Nuevamente lo miró, quiso escabullirse pero él había sabido esperar pacientemente el momento para poder acorralarla, literalmente la había hecho prisionera, por un momento creyó que el corazón le estallaría al ver esa mirada posesiva que hacía que se le alborotaran todas las hormonas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, el aliento de Link se mezcló con el suyo haciendo que fuera más difícil respirar.

— ¿Ya no me quieres, Zel?

— ¡Qué!— abrió los ojos de golpe.

Su mirada había cambiado, Link tenía una carita muy triste mientras pronunciaba esa pregunta.

—No seas tonto, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque corres por todos lados sin querer verme a la cara.

Y esas palabras parecieron romperlo todo, un silencio sepulcral los enredó haciendo que ambos sintieran frío.

—Quiero decirte… que no siento lo mismo. No me arrepiento de nada, y si hubiera tenido que perder la mitad de mi vida me habría dado lo mismo. Te quiero… — musitó

El labio inferior de Zelda tembló un poco.

—Te quiero. ¿Me entiendes?— pronunció con un sentimiento tan firme que nunca nadie jamás habría podido dudarlo— Realmente quería decirte.

—Link…

—Escucha Zel, nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya. Imagina que mi vida siempre ha sido de esa manera y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarla. Aun así, tú seguiste a mi lado…. Y yo también quiero seguir contigo.

Jamás habría imaginado que esas palabras tan lindas se las dedicara a ella, se llevó las manos a los labios pero no pudo contener el llanto y se echó a llorar casi a pulmón abierto. No podía más, no podía más… esas lagrimas que había retenido durante todo el día salieron sin control alguno. Link se quedó en silencio esperando a que se calmara.

—Claro que aun te quiero— clamó finalmente echándole los brazos al cuello— es sólo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la imagen del Lizalfo mientras te lastimaba. Fue mi culpa Link… ¡Fue mi culpa!

—No— le repitió, la abrazó de manera tierna pero tardó más tiempo del que pensaba en reponerse.

—Perdóname.

— ¿De qué?

—Porque te hice sentir mal.

—Oh sí. Yo también lo siento, me pondré el vendaje, ya no llores.

—Pero te pica.

—Ya no importa— rechistó.

Zelda lo apachurró aún más del cuello y después cuando finalmente se separó por fin pudo verlo a la cara sin tanto dolor en su corazón.

— ¿Te da miedo?

—No, no es miedo. Sólo es dolor.

—Ya pasara… aunque supongo que ahora te daré un poco de vergüenza— dijo bajando la mirada, jamás le había importado su aspecto, pero si le dolía ya no tener tanta dignidad para estar al lado de su princesa.

Sorpresivamente sintió una caricia en la cara, un gesto muy dulce. La mano de la princesa recorrió con el tacto el lugar herido y después se puso de puntitas y le dio un besito a Link en su ojo, eso hizo que el joven mercenario se pusiera rojo como tomate pues no esperaba semejante gesto.

—Eso nunca, Link.

Finalmente la liberó, se sentía mareado, el corazón y la cabeza le daban vueltas.

— ¿Vamos a dormir?

—Ah… no, yo…. Necesito aire fresco. — y de verdad lo necesitaba, por un instante la miró de reojo y sintió que si no salía de ahí terminaría aprisionándola de nuevo y quien sabe que otras cosas pasarían.

—Está bien, pero ven por tu medicina.

Asintió, caminó hacia los jardines pero antes de salir pronunció algunas palabras.

—Gracias, Zel.

— ¿Eh?

—Por escucharme, aunque haya tenido que secuestrarte para eso— rechistó realmente avergonzado antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo.

Zelda suspiró, no sabía lo que le había pasado, lo que menos hubiera querido era que la viera llorar de nuevo, pero por lo menos ahora se sentía un poco más aliviada.

* * *

Tarareando en los jardines avanzaba con la cabeza pegada al piso. Una canción antigua que quizás solo los dragones habían escuchado, buscaba flores, aunque dejó de buscar al sentir que alguien se acercaba. Con cierta malicia uso su magia para desvanecerse en la penumbra.

Link pasó por ahí en ese momento, se detuvo agitado y se recargó contra una efigie que yacía solitaria en los jardines.

—Awwww, ¡Soy idiota!— gruñó, había hecho llorar a Zelda y en realidad sólo quería decirle que no debía culparse por nada. Aun así había percibido plena tristeza incluso en la última mirada que se habían dado.

—Aceptarlo es el primer paso que deforma la realidad— habló una voz a sus espaldas, el pobre Link saltó como un gato del susto, el dragón soltó una carcajada sin poder evitar perder su camuflaje.

—Ah, sólo eres tú— rugió.

—No pareces muy cómodo contigo mismo, Zilant.

—No soy Zilant, soy Link.

—Link, ¿O ambos?

—Está bien, supongo que ambos. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Pffff, tu aura lo grita a los cuatro vientos, cualquier dragón te reconocería.

—Genial— gruñó, aunque ya lo sabía o por lo menos lo sospechaba.

Mugetsu dio vueltitas en el jardín, no podía decidirse acerca de sus flores, había probado todos los colores, pero al parecer ninguno le gustaba a Azurita.

—Por cierto, debo darte las gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por matarlo, nadie había tenido el valor, y no porque fuera más fuerte que nosotros. Prefiero que tú seas el nuevo Zilant.

—Ustedes los dragones son extraños.

—No soy yo quien hizo las reglas. — clamó de manera graciosa mientras seguía dando vueltas.

— ¿Así eres con todos los humanos?, parece que hablas mucho.

—Sólo con los dragones.

Link entendió la indirecta y se llevó una mano a la cara. Claro, le había quitado el nombre a Zilant y junto con el nombre también algunas otras cosas.

—Pareces triste.

—No tienes idea de nada— fue un poco gruñón aunque después se arrepintió de hablarle en ese tono, el dragón no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, ni tampoco le había buscado para hablarle o molestarlo, él simplemente estaba ahí mucho antes de que él llegara.

—Quizás pueda ayudarte, de hecho…. Debería, permíteme pagarte el favor, también de parte de Azurita, le cumpliste una promesa. ¿Qué te tiene decaído?

—Esto— pronunció, sin pensarlo se señaló la cara.

El dragón ladeó la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería.

—Ésta apariencia— aclaró— no puedo estar cerca de Zelda así, ella se pone muy triste, por mucho que le repita que ella no tuvo la culpa.

—Hmmmm— viró la mirada y movió la cola de manera pensativa, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminara dando vueltas alrededor de Link como tratando de pensar en cómo ayudarlo— hey ya sé, tengo justo lo que necesitas, ven conmigo— clamó de manera juguetona.

Sin previo aviso abrió el hocico y cogió a Link con los dientes.

— ¡Que haces!

—Amos a guscar algggo— ni siquiera se entendió lo que dijo pues con Link entre las fauces la voz le salía desfigurada.

De manera alegre entró al castillo y atravesó algunas salas que Link no había tenido oportunidad de ver durante su estadía.

—Oye, señor de los Augurios, puedo caminar yo solo.

—No soy Senooorr de luss agurios, mi nomble es Mugggestzu

— ¿Qué?

— Mugggestzzu

Link rodó los ojos, no entendía ni palabra, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta grande, al parecer tenía cerradura mágica pero bastó con que el dragón la mirara fijamente para que ésta se abriera bajo su voluntad. Adentro una luz tenue iluminaba la estadía, muchas cosas brillaban amontonadas en los rincones, una enorme llama ardía el centro y sentado frente a ella Arkos meditaba en silencio.

El otro dragón suspiró de manera cansada al darse cuenta de que habían irrumpido en su recinto.

—Mugetsu, te he dicho que no entres sin mi permiso— clamó dándose la vuelta pero puso los ojos cuadrados al ver que llevaba una persona en el hocico— ¡Oye que demonios traes ahí!— lo regañó.

—Óy a degalare algo

— ¿Qué?— tanto el Hylian como el otro dragón lo dijeron al unísono. Mugetsu ladeó la cabeza de manera algo tierna.

—No hables con la boca llena. Escupe eso ahora— ordenó.

Así que simplemente abrió la boca y el pobre de Link se cayó de trasero al piso. Sin decir muchas explicaciones el dragón color Zafiro avanzó al fondo de la sala y rebuscó entre las cosas que estaban ahí apiladas por montones.

—Deja de revolver

—Pero escondí algo aquí.

— ¡Y por qué entre mis cosas!

—Porque siempre tienes cosas lindas y éste un lugar seguro.

—No para mí, no entiendo como siempre encuentras la combinación de mi puerta.

Al otro dragón literalmente le salió una venita en la cabeza, pero al final regresó a su sitio y volvió a meditar al lado de su llama. Link miró atentamente, era como una sala del tesoro; había muchas cosas metálicas y demasiados cristales brillantes. Entre objetos que Mugetsu tiraba en su descuido descubrió monedas de oro y muchas rupias.

Pero al final eso no le sorprendía, estaba en la naturaleza de los dragones, y Arkos como uno más de la especie no podía contener ese instinto acaparador de cosas con el que había llenado su cuarto de objetos brillantes, se notaba que le gustaban las cosas que tenían oro aunque de vez en cuando aparecían por ahí algunas piedritas de colores irisados, lo único que no concordaba eran las decenas de libélulas brillantes que volaban por el techo, Link jamás había visto de esas pues parecían luciérnagas al emitir una luz fosforescente de colores verdeazulados.

Después de un rato Mugetsu regresó con Link y soltó algo sobre su mano.

— ¡Taran!, mira es un parche.

— ¿Para qué?— pronunció mirando al objeto con cara extraña; era de tela y colores ambarinos.

—Te tapas el ojo y así la princesa ya no podrá verlo.

Parecía una solución ridícula, casi hasta infantil, aunque quien sabe y a lo mejor funcionaba, Link se puso el parche que era suavecito aunque olía a incienso y con esos colores se veía un tanto gracioso.

Arkos viró con curiosidad la mirada y soltó una risita maliciosa. Link lo miró y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—Listo he pagado mi deuda—Clamó el dragón con orgullo, Link volvió a suspirar sabiendo que realmente no funcionaria, aun así se quedó con el parche, era un regalo y no podía despreciarlo de manera grosera, al menos no frente a un dragón eso sería ganarse su enemistad de por vida.

* * *

Era casi cerca de media noche cuando volvió a los dormitorios, pensaba escabullirse en silencio para no despertar a la princesa, pero la puerta estaba entre abierta y las luces encendidas, entró con cuidado y descubrió a la joven hylian aun esperándolo pacientemente.

—Link, ¿A dónde…— Iba a preguntarle ¿A dónde te metiste? Pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verle ese parche tan gracioso.

Nuevamente Link sintió que perdía una parte de su orgullo, aunque no le importaba si gracias a eso podía ver la preciosa sonrisa de su princesa.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Me lo dio el Buen Augurio. ¿Emm?, ¿te hace sentir mejor?

—No, — pronunció tratando de no reírse— se ve ridículo— confesó.

—Lo sabía— gruñó— ese dragón me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Oh bueno, no es tan malo— pronunció mientras lo tomaba de las manos y lo sentaba en su cama, con mucho cuidado le levantó el parche, agitó el goterito y con la otra mano le sostuvo firme la cabeza.

Aun le temblaba la mano pero se mantuvo fuerte para no lastimar a Link más de lo debido, aunque esta vez el mercenario no pareció inmutarse y al final sólo parpadeó un par de veces. Esa medicina aún era el infierno pero fingió que no pasaba nada para no perder la sonrisita que Zelda había ganado esa noche.

—Ya está. Ahora a dormir— dijo volviendo a colocarle su parchecito.

Aunque Link no parecía querer irse y se quedó sentado en la cama por un buen rato, al final se acostó ahí mismo haciendo que ella lo mirara con cara de berrinche por haberle quitado su cama.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Me siento solo, no me gusta éste castillo cuando me siento así. Acompáñame.

Zelda se sentó a su lado y Link la abrazó por la cintura, durante un rato le acarició el cabello y Link se adormiló de manera cómoda.

—Es tu culpa….— clamó medio dormido— me malacostumbraste.

—Lo sé, creo que ya me lo habías dicho— susurró despacito para no espantarle el sueño, le quitó el gorro y las botas casi sin que se diera cuanta— sabes Link, éste castillo es más alto que el de Hyrule, pero mucho más pequeño en extensión.

—mmmmm— asintió, pero al parecer ya había perdido el conocimiento, la sensación de abrigadora seguridad que sentía al estar con Zelda seguía siendo algo inexplicable.

La princesa volvió a soltar una risita, apagó las luces y se durmió del otro lado de la cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Link volvió a tomar aire y echó un chiflido con todas sus fuerzas, sorpresivamente Epona salió desde el bosque cercano dando brincos de alegría, con mucho entusiasmo fue a saludar su amo recargando su cabeza contra su pecho y relinchando suavemente haciéndole saber lo feliz que estaba por estar de vuelta.

Era la última vez que Link intentaría el llamado pues estaba dispuesto a salir a buscarla en caso de no volviera de nuevo.

Pero quien realmente no había regresado era Beast. Tomodachi estaba preocupado, su águila jamás se había perdido por tantos días y cada vez que intentaba contactarla por medio de su hechizo se daba cuenta de que se movía cada vez más y más al norte.

—Epona, no vuelvas a perderte— Link la regañó de manera fingida, Epona asintió alegremente con la cabeza, su amo intentó quitarle las correas pero la yegua comenzó a dar vueltitas alrededor de él como si quisiera decirle algo.

De repente la yegua volvió a señalar el camino del bosque, Link avanzó siguiéndola y de pronto se detuvo al escuchar unas pisadas muy pesadas.

Ignis el señor del fuego, salió desde la espesura y se detuvo un momento ante los viajeros, miró a Epona e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino y echar un rugido particularmente extraño, varios de los caviidaes que caminaban cerca dejaron de hacer sus deberes y corrieron apresuradamente al encuentro del dragón carmesí.

—Algo pasó— musitó Link.

—Lo dices por los caviidaes.

—No, el dragón le dio las gracias a Epona, pero no sé por qué. Cuando un dragón agacha la cabeza es un gesto silente que puede interpretarse de varias formas.

—Y ese fue ¿"Gracias"?

—Sí.

Nuevamente Link y Tomo se miraron, de pronto había mucho movimiento en los jardines.

 **…**

Desde un balcón Zelda también asomó la cabeza y tras de ella Mugetsu pareció seguirla. La princesa y el dragón se habían hecho buenos amigos y después de lo de anoche Link permitió que pasaran el día juntos bajando un poco su guardia sobreprotectora.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?

—No le pasa nada, a él no— dijo mientras observaban como Watanuki y Akatsuki salían corriendo a cuatro patas hacia el bosque— Parece que encontraron algo o más bien dicho a alguien, con todo el revuelo de los Dodongos aún tenemos varios perdidos, la mayoría de las personas y los caviidaes han vuelto pero presiento que quien está en el bosque es alguien de quien la señora del castillo ha esperado tener noticias durante días.

Zelda escuchó atentamente y desde las alturas contempló el movimiento de los jardines, reconoció a varios de los pequeños magos que días atrás habían levantado la barrera, también vio a Link y se alegró mucho de ver que había encontrado a Epona, así que sin pensarlo bajó las escaleras para reunirse con ellos.

 **…**

De pronto Tomodachi no estaba, aunque a Link no le extrañaba eso pues desde hacía días había notado la incomodidad que sentía al estar tan cerca de otros de los de su especie, siguió a Epona y finalmente se encontró con el grupo de magos, hacían circulo alrededor de una joven bruja; se notaba por su atuendo ya que llevaba la clásica túnica y sombrero de aprendiz que usaban durante sus primeros años de entrenamiento. De alguna manera Link sintió que la conocía aunque no supo decir de donde o cuando era que se habían cruzado sus caminos.

—Ufff, que escalofrió— susurró

La pobrecita estaba cubierta de magia negra, era como un hechizo pegajoso que poco a poco le estaba drenando la vida. Los magos del castillo hicieron círculo alrededor de ella y en pocos minutos lograron liberarla de aquella magia tan espantosa.

—Airin, responde, ¡Airin!— Watanuki la llamó varias veces, otro caviidae le verificaba el pulso.

—Está muy débil— musitó Akatsuki— aunque me sorprende que esté viva, debió de haber tenido un encuentro con ese terrible brujo.

—Es lo más probable, manda a que alguien nos ayude a traer una camilla.

—Yo lo hare— todos voltearon a ver a Link por haber dicho aquello tan de repente, era una sorpresa, la verdad es que sabiendo que era mercenario no esperaban que se ofreciera para ayudarlos.

Con cuidado levantó a la muchacha y la llevó de regreso hacia el castillo, algo en su alforja pareció vibrar de repente.

—"Ya veo"— lo supo entonces al reconocer esa sensación que lo embargaba.

* * *

Lo había visto todo pero no había tenido el valor de salir de su escondite. Tsukiko creyó que Link andaría acompañado de Tomodachi y sin pensarlo dos veces su instinto la había obligado a ocultarse entre la floresta.

— ¿Por qué?— se preguntó a sí misma.

Tomo le simpatizaba mucho y sin razón alguna le había tomado cierto cariño desde aquel día en la biblioteca en ciudad Ropy. Pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que él la viera, aun así el destino era caprichoso y siempre llevaba las cosas por el cauce que más se antojaba.

— ¿No piensas salir nunca?— esa voz y esa pregunta le causaron escalofríos.

De pronto apretó los dientes y agachó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?, borré completamente mi aura….

—Es una lástima. Tienes mucha magia, pero al parecer poco instinto, te extraña que un caviidae de campo usara sus habilidades silvestres, es eso…. ¿Sientes vergüenza de mi porque no soy como ustedes?

—Tomodachi, yo…

— ¿No sabes que sé usar la nariz?, ¿O acaso eso te resulta demasiado salvaje?

—No, no es eso. — espetó al virarse para poder mirarlo de frente.

De repente había demasiado silencio, ambos tenían los bigotes tensos y Tsukiko no sabía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No entiendo por qué me hablas así, o por qué estás tan enojado.

—Me mentiste. — acusó.

No sabía por qué pero eso le dolía en el pecho, era extraño que lo sintiera y no imaginó que de verdad le importaría, pero había algo en ella que le había despertado simpatía aun cuando repudiaba a todo ser que fuera su semejante.

—Me mentiste, — repitió— eres una espía, un informante de la bruja. Y creía que finalmente había encontrado otro caviidae que no me tratara como una simple cosa.

—Es verdad. ¿Me odias por eso?

—No sé porque siento que han estado jugando con nosotros, si tanto les interesaba el bienestar de la princesa ¿Entonces por qué no ofrecerse sinceramente desde el principio?, tanto ustedes como los legionarios me han estado poniendo los pelos de punta.

—No puedes acusarme, tú no sabes nada. No sabes nada de la princesa. No sabes nada de tu amigo. Ni siquiera sabes lo que llevas aquí adentro— gruñó y lo empujó con una pata apachurrándolo del estómago.

— ¿Y tú sí?

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad?, entonces te digo— protestó desafiante.

Caminaron de vuelta en el silencio hasta llegar a la zona aledaña del castillo, hacía tiempo que Link había vuelto salir del mismo y se había encontrado con Zelda quien a su vez acariciaba a Epona a modo de bienvenida. Durante largos minutos los caviidaes observaron a la pareja desde su escondite.

Link le quitó la silla, la brida y el equipaje a su yegua, nuevamente Epona parecía muy feliz de poder ser libre de tanto peso y durante un tiempo se quedó al lado de sus amos recibiendo mimos y cariño.

—Es por Link— habló finalmente.

Tomodachi se viró para escucharla atentamente.

—Altaír estaba dispuesto a ir por la princesa y regresarla a su reino, pero cuando la encontró ella ya se había cruzado con el elegido. El destino los unió tal y como lo había hecho durante eras.

— ¿Elegido?

—Por eso tomamos distancia, queríamos que las cosas siguieran naturalmente su curso, para que así, fuera de las interrupciones ellos volvieran a crear sus propios vínculos.

—Osea…. No entiendo, dices que no hicieron nada porque querían que Link y Zelda terminaran juntos.

—Efectivamente.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Es decir, Link la quiere pero de ahí en más ¡A ustedes que les importa!

—Deben de estar unidos.

Dijo mientras lo miraba de manera muy seria.

—La princesa de Hyrule nació bajo una profecía que el rey quiso ocultar durante años. _Luchara contra un terrible mal al lado de su eterno caballero._ Tu amigo, Link… renació con el alma de ese caballero, por eso no puede evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella, su alma le ha jurado lealtad para toda una eternidad.

— ¿Qué?

—Así como lo oíste.

No sabía si creer eso, estaba realmente anonadado, catatónico por así decirlo.

—Ahora déjame. Y calla. Si dices algo el futuro puede volverse peligroso, y si le cuentas a la señora que yo te dije voy a morderte una oreja— amenazó.

Así que simplemente se fue, estaba triste y enfadada con ella misma al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué?— nuevamente escupió la pregunta de manera estupefacta. Ya no sabía ni que creer o si debía tomar como verdadero aquel relato que parecía un loco cuento de fantasía.

Cuando volvió al lado de Link lo miró de frente y prefirió poner en blanco su cabeza.

—Es mentira— susurró, pero no lo decía por Link, era simplemente que estaba herido al descubrir que Tsukiko de verdad era una espía.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de eso Airin despertó de su inconciencia, estaba mejor de lo esperado, recordaba vagamente fragmentos de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días y había estado pendiente de que Tsukiko la había arrastrado de vuelta todo el camino hasta casa. De alguna manera la caviidae había tenido mejores reflejos que ella y había logrado escapar del primer ataque del brujo, pero para su infortunio ella no había tenido la misma suerte.

—Por fin despiertas.

—Ah, gracias.

Ahí estaba ella, meditabunda, callada y triste.

— ¿Qué te paso?

—Tomodachi me descubrió. — bufó

Airin suspiró con cierta ternura, se irguió un poco y le acarició la cabeza.

—Sabias que pasaría, después de todo ellos venían a Colmillo de Guerra desde un inicio, ¿A caso ibas a esconderte hasta que se fueran?

Nuevamente pareció gruñir mientras castañeaba los dientes. Airin soltó una risita y una gotita de sudor frío que resbalaba por su nuca.

* * *

Y como Epona había vuelto Link y Zelda finalmente habían podido cambiarse, era un alivio, aunque para el joven mercenario aún le era difícil usar esa prenda bonita que la princesa le había dado y que atesoraba con mucho recelo.

Zelda había recuperado su bolso y por ende su carterilla de costura, así que sin pensarlo mucho se había puesto a remendar la ropa de su compañero la cual estaba hecha girones debido a la pelea con el Lizalfo.

Pronto partirían, aunque la bruja les había mandado a decir que esperaran mientras se calmaba el revuelo que había tras la barrera de Colmillo de Guerra, además Link no estaba del todo curado y si algún ladrón los emboscaba por el camino eso podría terminar en un encuentro peligroso. Y por otra parte Link parecía demasiado cómodo y no tenía prisa por ir a entregar a "su princesa".

Esa mañana como cualquier otra Azurita asomó la cabeza al cielo desde las torres, Link la vio desde la distancia y la dragona le correspondió con una agradable sonrisa. Tenía que hablar con ella, ese era el momento perfecto, aunque antes tenía cierto asunto pendiente, nuevamente desde su alforja algo vibraba, volvió a los jardines y se recargó en una de las efigies.

Airin pasaba por ahí en ese momento, se detuvo en seco al ver al mercenario en pose relajada, la bota recargada en el pedestal de la estatua y la mirada al cielo mientras jugaba distraídamente con un objeto que ella bien conocía.

La daga subía y bajaba, daba vueltas en el aire y después regresaba a la mano del mercenario.

Airin sintió que su corazón se detenía, apretó los puños y bajó la mirada mientras intentaba pasarlo de largo, pero justo cuando caminaba su lado Link le cortó el paso de manera abrupta y sorpresiva.

— ¿Q…Qué, Qué….?— preguntó un poco espantada dando un paso en reversa. El mercenario le clavó la vista de manera seria, eso ya de por si era intimidante sumado al hecho de que aún no se había puesto el parche en el ojo.

—Me preguntaba si la querías de vuelta.

Airin se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta.

—La perdí. Y tú la encontraste, quien la encuentra se la queda no deberías preguntarme eso.

Entonces Link soltó una risilla.

—Por eso me gustan las brujas, saben bien como habar el lenguaje de los mercenarios.

La pequeña bruja ladeó la mirada y sin pensarlo siguió su camino, sus ojos estaba llenos de tristeza mientras caminaba arrastrando su túnica negra de aprendiza.

— ¿Es importante para ti, verdad? – espetó Link

—Mucho. Era un regalo.

—Bueno, vuelve a ser un regalo— clamó mientras pasaba de largo hacia ella y le echaba la daga en la bolsa.

—¿Qué.. pero ¡por qué!?, es tuya, tú la encontraste.

—Esa arma es como Ryuuji, no sólo es un objeto, tiene alma y los sentimientos de quien la forjó, si me la quedara me pasarían cosas horribles. Además, no la perdiste te la robaron de manera sucia y desagradable. Yo podre ser mercenario pero tengo un código de honor que seguir.

Fue lo último que dijo, Airin percibió en su mirada una chispita de alegría.

—Gra… gracias— tartamudeó de nuevo.

Link no dijo nada simplemente volvió a ponerse su parche mientras se encaminaba a las partes altas del castillo.

 **…**

Subió a la sala de la luna y entró sin pedir permiso. Ahí estaba Azurita, se sentó a su lado y charlaron de cosas sin importancia, de lo que habían hecho en esos años y de los planes que tenían a futuro. Fue una conversación amena a diferencia de la que había tenido con Tomodachi noches atrás en la que sus sentimientos lo habían dominado siendo los detonantes que habían hecho fluir sus palabras; con Azurita era diferente, Link le contó su historia con Zelda con una naturalidad que con pocos seres había sentido, aunque ella ya conocía la mitad de la historia y entendía porque Link la consideraba tan importante.

—Bueno, si aún te preocupa, puedes ir y pedir un deseo.

— ¿Deseo?

—La señora Amateratsu puede cumplirte un deseo si así quieres. Solamente hay una regla, debes hacer un intercambio equivalente, y creo que tengo la solución para eso.

Link alzó una ceja, La dragona se levantó de su sitio y con la mirada lo incitó a que lo siguiera, pasaron por la sala del oráculo y Link escuchó la voz de Zelda charlando suevamente, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en ese sitio conversando con esa tal Impa, Link ignoró ese pequeño detalle, Azurita caminaba despacio dejando al descubierto la terrible carencia que le ocasionaba no tener la magia que provenía de la luna.

—Por cierto, Faraniss llega pronto, así que podrán marcharse por camino seguro.

— ¿Quién?, ¿Cuál camino seguro?

—Ya lo veras— susurró con un aire de misterio que dejó a Link con muchas dudas. — mira llegamos.

Era la sala donde residía la señora del Castillo Antiguo, nadie podía pasar mucho menos sin audiencia, pero Azurita tenia tanto poder de mando como la propia bruja y jamás solicitaba permiso para poder hablar con ella.

Las bisagras rechinaron mientras las puertas dobles se abrían pesadamente, el hylian y la dragona se adentraron en ese sitio mientras la entrada se cerraba tras de ellos dejando sólo un pequeño resquicio apenas visible.

En una enorme silla llena de cojines estaba sentada la Bruja Amateratsu, tenía un caviidae en una mano y una pipa en la otra, dibujó una sonrisa tan larga cuan era su rostro y miró con sus ojos escarlatas a sus dos invitados "inesperados", y con inesperados realmente quería resaltar el hecho de que había estado esperándolos ahí desde siempre.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Mugetsu hablando con la boca llena es tan entendible como el idioma mas antiguo del planeta jajajajaja, ok no xD, pero igual es extremadamente kawaii cuando quiere serlo.

Y Link va por ahí de coqueto, vaia vaia... con que robando la cama de Zelda jejejeje, realmente sera difícil que ahora la suelte xD.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, al menos a mi me encanto escribir la partecita Zelink Uwu.

...

PD: perdón por el gigantesco lapsus entre publicaciones, la sincera verdad es que trato de acoplarme a mi nuevo ritmo de vida (sigo enferma del virus misterioso así que tengo que lidiar con eso tratando de hacer vida normal, ir al trabajo, a clases, salir más seguido y comer como se debe) así que ya no tengo tanto tiempo al frente del monitor, pero hoy sentí unas ganas desesperadas de publicar así que me di el tiempo para sacarle los dedazos a este capitulo :3, posiblemente entre estos días publique el siguiente de Tales of... the Breath of , que también ya esta terminado ;)

Y sin más por el momento, mil gracias por su paciencia y por seguir en esta historia "Besos"


	8. El Guardián de la Oscuridad

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Raya** (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **oOo** **».** **Capítulo** **8** **: El Guardián de la Oscuridad.«** **oOo**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Azurita no se contendría en exigirle una paga, después de todo Link era su amigo y al único que le debía tanto como ella no había podido hacer contra Zilant.

Los recibió en su sala sin la mayor sorpresa.

—Bienvenidos— pronunció de manera enigmática, Watanuki descansaba en su regazo recibiendo pequeñas caricias, para nadie era secreto que el líder de los magos era su consentido.

—Link quiere pedir un deseo.

—Eso veo, pero… Solamente si está dentro de mis posibilidades, sabes que al igual que tú aun no recupero la totalidad de mi magia. — clamó más como una advertencia.

La dragona y la bruja cruzaron una profunda mirada.

También era la primera vez que Link y Amateratsu estaban frente a frente, el joven mercenario jamás había imaginado que la bruja tuviera semejante apariencia; alta y delgada, largo cabello lacio y azabache, y unos ojos escarlatas que parecían ver a través de todas las cosas. Según los relatos de Azurita; en el inicio de los siglos cuando la ciudad era joven pero los dragones ya eran viejos, Celestea la primera dragona de plata vio al futuro y designó una alianza con un clan de brujos, en cada generación se elegía a un intermediario para que ayudara a los dragones a mantener el equilibrio entre su mundo y el de las especies antropomorfas.

La bruja Amateratsu era la última de los descendientes de ese clan de brujos, había nacido con un don único y también con una mente brillante.

— ¿Qué podría desear el portador de tan maravillosos hechizos?— le susurró a Link desde la distancia.

El mercenario le clavó la mirada.

—Veo que lo notaste— inquirió.

La bruja fijó la vista en su muñeca, en la espada y en el gorro. Y quizás en algo que yacía aun en lo más profundo.

—El de tu brazo es muy interesante, y de un nivel alto si me permites decirlo.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, se lo compre a una de esas creaturas— añadió señalando al peludo acompañante de la señora del Castillo Antiguo.

La bruja irguió una mueca, levantó la mano y le hizo la seña de que se acercara, cuando Link estuvo frente a ella se arrancó el parche del ojo y la miró de manera desafiante.

— ¿Deseas que te devuelva tu ojo?— advirtió mirando el iris blanquecino que ahora adornaba el lado izquierdo del rostro de Link— eso tiene un precio muy alto.

—El precio ha sido pagado— habló la dragona.

Nuevamente la bruja soltó una mueca sardónica. Ya lo sabía.

—Fue la esencia dormida en la espada de éste joven la que salvo la ciudad.

—En efecto— asintió.

Finalmente se levantó de su silla y dejó al caviidae en el suelo.

—Sin embargo— bajó del pequeño pedestal en el que descansaba su asiento y con paso coqueto se acercó a Link y lo rodeó, le susurró algo al oído, los ojos del mercenario se ensancharon— ¿Aceptas?

—Acepto.

— ¿Realmente te da igual?

—Sólo quiero que Zelda deje de estar triste. — habló mientras la veía subir el escalón de aquella pequeña plataforma.

Nuevamente la bruja le hizo una seña con la mano, Link dio un paso al frente quedando a un nivel por debajo de ella.

—No te muevas— pronunció de repente antes de golpearlo en la frente con los dedos anular e índice.

Y de repente, así como si nada perdió el conocimiento, azotó recio en el suelo y quedó ahí desparramado como si la bruja lo hubiera matado con ese simple toque, Azurita gruñó al ver al joven caído.

—Shhhh, no te muevas— susurró, la bruja a la dragona.

De pronto Link soltó una risotada, tirado en el piso con el pelo cubriéndole el rostro. Fue una risa tan demencial que hizo que todos sintieran escalofríos, y se siguió riendo alzando la voz como desquiciado, mientras una extraña aura rodeaba su cuerpo.

—Qué mujer tan atrevida— pronunció desde su lecho en frío mármol. Su voz estaba cargada de una pesadez sobrenatural y ante los ojos de aquellos seres que poseían antigua magia el aspecto de Link había cambiado considerablemente.

Azurita observó como el que se erguía era un ser completamente distinto a su amigo, el único ojo era rojizo y su cabello se había vuelto oscuro como la noche.

—Tienes valor para querer hablarme de frente. — habló la sombra del corazón de Link.

—Hace cuantos siglos que no eras libre en éste mundo…

Nuevamente el Link oscuro soltó una risita.

—Bruja arrogante, sabes que puedo matarte si lo deseo. ¡Qué quieres!

Watanuki se posicionó frente a su señora con el pelaje completamente erizado, pero ella le echó una mirada y lo hizo retroceder, dando así a entender que no deseaba pelea.

—Sólo hablar.

— ¿Para eso tantas molestias?—rugió

—No es fácil despertar de su letargo a un ser antiguo.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?, usaste al viejo Aquamentus para abrir una brecha en el corazón del héroe, pobre ser desdichado que fue usado como juguete, siglos de descanso interrumpidos por el capricho de una hechicera. Estas jugando con fuego.

—Querido no te enojes, de no ser por mi estarías muerto, te devolví el fuego de Din ¿No es así?

El Link oscuro alzó una ceja, chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer una llama danzarina.

— ¿Sabes quién renació en ésta era?— tarareó de manera cantarina— su nombre comienza con….

—El Brujo, si— la interrumpió de manera cortante y muy grosera.

—Y está muy enojado, está tratando de traer a su amo de vuelta. Si no pones atención tu preciosa princesa terminara en sus garras.

—Sabes que voy a matarlo en cuanto lo vea.

—Corrección. Link va a matarlo en cuanto lo vea. ¿De acuerdo?

—Tú no me dices que hacer, hechicera.

—Es cierto. Sólo quería decirte que vi algo realmente horrible en el futuro.

—Como si todos los futuros no fueran horribles— clamó con ironía. — aunque debo admitir que nunca me habían hecho trabajar tanto.

—Oye tú— rugió la dragona— ¿Eres conciencia?

—Lo es— contestó la bruja en su lugar— le ha estado susurrando a Link al oído todo éste tiempo, le despertó el instinto asesino y aplacó la sensibilidad amable que por naturaleza le corresponde a esa parte de su alma.

—Solamente me salvé a mí mismo, señoritas. Y con mi mismo me refiero a Link y a Link, yo soy Link, la luz y la oscuridad. Alguien hizo que en ésta vida terminara en un lugar horrible desde muy pequeño, de no ser por la oscuridad habría muerto hace mucho.

Nuevamente la dragona lo miró, sintió escalofrió, la esencia que emanaba aquel ser era antigua y poderosa.

—No tengas miedo Azurita, recuerda que mientras más Luz la sombra es más grande. Pero el origen de esta sombra no es del todo mala, encadena la incertidumbre que se arraiga en el corazón del héroe. — pronunció Amateratsu.

El ser oscuro nuevamente la miró con ojos asesinos.

Pero en algo tenía razón, él también había salido beneficiado de aquella actitud caprichosa, había podido despertar en un plano más cercano a la conciencia de su otra parte y le había ayudado a desbloquear los recuerdos que desde hacía mucho tiempo habían estado sellados. La bruja no buscaba realmente darle advertencia, solamente sentía curiosidad, una osadía que por una única vez el Link oscuro estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto, se notaba que la señora del Castillo Antiguo estaba ansiosa por presenciar semejante espectáculo, era sólo cuestión de orgullo.

Eso le molestaba, le retorcía las entrañas. Y sin embargo, no sentía odio.

La miró desafiante. Todo estaba demasiado tenso, incluso el líder de los magos sudaba en frío, esa oscuridad abrumadora que despedía el joven era algo que jamás pensó que podría haber presenciado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Link?, ¿Estás aquí?— la vocecita tierna de Zelda quebró todo de golpe.

Alguien había olvidado cerrar la puerta como era debido.

* * *

Se despidió de Impa, la extrañaba tanto, pero la capitana de la guardia real de Hyrule le había prometido mandarles a los Caballeros a Aincrad para que ahí la recogieran. Pronto estaría en casa y eso la tenía muy contenta, deseaba expresar su felicidad con la persona que más amaba.

Link no estaba en ningún lado. Por el camino encontró a Mugetsu y le preguntó sobre su paradero, el Guardián de la Noche Eterna no conocía la respuesta, pero al olfatear el aire descubrió el aroma del joven mezclado con el de su dama de la Luna.

Guiados por la nariz del dragón llegaron a las afueras sala de la señora del Castillo Antiguo.

— ¿Me pregunto por qué?—clamó el dragón zafiro.

Recién iba a entrar cuando Arkos descendió del cielo y lo llamó para notificarle algo importante, durante esos segundos los dos dragones se quedaron atrapados en su charla, Zelda no entendía nada porque sin pensarlo habían pasado del lenguaje humano a los rugidos, se estaba impacientado y como vio la puerta abierta decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

— ¿Link?, ¿Estás aquí?— lo llamó asomando la cabeza.

Estaba ahí de frente a la bruja, parecía aturdido, mareado y confuso.

—Eh?, ¿Qué?— preguntó de manera boba al escuchar que Zelda lo llamaba.

Cuando se viró hacia ella la princesa quedó en un shock verdaderamente profundo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Link… tu ojo— murmuró con una emoción que no le cabía en el pecho, el ojo izquierdo del hylian había vuelto a ser tal y como era antes, ese brillante zarco otra vez le adornaba la pupila y el parpado también había vuelto su sitio. De aquella batalla terrible en Taranis sólo quedaba una cicatriz rosácea que atravesaba su rostro.

—No puedo hacer más— dijo la bruja como si no hubiera pasado nada, tendrás que disculpar que por ahora mi magia esté al límite.

Link la miró sintiéndose confundido, sentía como si hubiera caído en un sueño profundo del cual no recordaba nada, en un instante cuando la bruja lo había tocado había sentido algo extraño revolviéndosele por dentro y al siguiente estaba mareado y escuchaba la voz de Zelda de manera poco entendible.

Casi se cae de nuevo cuando Zelda se le echó a los brazos apretándolo con mucho cariño mientras lloraba de la felicidad por verlo nuevamente sano.

—Muchas gracias señora Amateratsu— clamó la princesa sin poder soltar a Link.

—De nada, fue un intercambio equivalente. Pero princesa, debe seguirle poniendo la medicina.

Link la miró, la bruja le devolvió la mirada, como si ambos compartieran un secreto que debía quedarse enterrado en los ecos de aquella sala, dormido en los susurros de advertencia que ella le había musitado al oído.

— ¡Tengo que decirle a Tomodachi!— clamó Zelda mientras salía corriendo como loca.

Link la siguió con paso lento.

—Recuerda joven mercenario— escuchó de nuevo la voz enigmática— si la princesa se da cuanta se enojara mucho contigo.

—No lo sabrá. No tiene por qué saberlo— pronunció mientras salía de la estancia, miró a Azurita pero ella le hizo entender que se quedaría otro rato en ese sitio.

…

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó la dragona de manera acusativa.

—No pasa nada, tal y como pensaba.

—Despertaste de su letargo a un ser que esta fuera de tu comprensión. ¿Qué pasara con la princesa?

—Nada. — Repitió con voz tranquila— ¿recuerdas?, dijo que era Link, Link es Link, incluso esa parte oscura. Incluso la oscuridad es capaz de sentir amor.

— ¿Y el poder de las Diosas?

—Sólo el Héroe puede usarlo. Es una lástima que los fragmentos no puedan despertarse tan fácil como ese ser oscuro. Y además…

—Sí. Su fuerza late de manera muy queda.

—Fue porque tanto la princesa como Link usaron ese poder inconscientemente y eso hizo que cayera en un letargo aún más profundo, resuena débil muy débil.

—Tal vez así sea mejor.

—Tal vez…

* * *

Zelda se detuvo en seco, cuando se fue había dos dragones, y ahora había tres. Las escamas color esmeralda brillaban con la pureza de la naturaleza misma, en aquellos ojos castaños con destello ambarino como la madera, y unos cuernos ramificados como si fueran árboles que habían crecido durante centurias.

Link se posicionó al lado de la princesa.

—La señora del bosque— pronunció ella casi como un susurró, con un brillo en la mirada que pocas veces había expresado, desde el inicio los dragones la habían tenido cautivada, eran la viva imagen de que el poder y la hermosura podían convivir en armonía.

La dragona alzó su pequeña oreja con forma de ciervo y al ver a la princesa bajó la cabeza para observarla, Zelda se quedó estática aunque no precisamente por miedo, nuevamente parecía que había hecho empatía con la creatura sólo con mirarla a los ojos.

—Ese poder dorado, te dije que no podrías resistirlo— habló Mugetsu en idioma de rugido.

Al parecer a los ojos de los dragones esa misteriosa luz dorada que yacía en el interior de la princesa era muy atrayente.

—Y aquí también— susurró la dragona en lenguaje humano mientras posaba sus ojos sobre el joven mercenario.

—Faraniss. — Link pronunció su nombre— Jamás creí que tendría el honor. No sabía que así se llamaba la señora del bosque.

— ¿Y tú, de que me conoces?, joven hylian.

—De Las Crónicas del Errante. Un libro muy antiguo, cuando era niño mire ahí tu retrato. Siempre tuve ganas de contemplarte en persona.

—Oh vaya, un alago de Link— espetó una voz a sus espaldas, Azurita se unió al grupo con una voz un poco celosa— eso no se escucha todos los días, parece que Faraniss va robando corazones ahí adonde pone un ala.

Los otros dos dragones soltaron una risita y eso hizo que la señora del bosque les diera un zape a ambos usando sus alas.

—Bueno ahora sé quién va por ahí divagando mi verdadero nombre— acentuó, esbozó una sonrisa y con cariño chocó su cabeza contra la de la dragona de plata, eran buenas amigas. Faraniss no era tan joven pero tampoco tan vieja como Ignis, estaba en esa edad en la que podía mezclase con cualquier dragón que se le pusiera en frente; en cambio el señor del fuego era un dragón aletargado, sereno, paciente pero a la vez caprichoso, de vez en cuando prefería la soledad y le era difícil mezclarse con los más jóvenes, siempre decía que tenían demasiada energía y que hablaban demasiado, y cuando los siglos morían frente a sus ojos se ponía melancólico recordando aquella era dorada en la que los de su especie no estaban casi extintos.

—Sólo dije que vendrías. — Asintió la señora de plata. — La princesa debe partir a Aincrad, ahí la recogerán sus caballeros, pero parece peligroso salir de aquí.

—Sí, la ciudad está sitiada, percibí muchas auras negativas mientras sobrevolaba los alrededores. ¿Algo que decir al respecto?

—Quizás tu joven admirador pueda.

Los dragones miraron a Link, él simplemente soltó un suspiro.

—El líder de los Dodongo está muerto. Yo lo mate. — Clamó con firmeza— Los ladrones seguro intuyen que estamos aquí, así que han de esperar el momento preciso para querer vengarse.

—Eso temo— gruñó Mugetsu— he visto a esos animales, son vengativos por naturaleza, territoriales, mala cabeza.

—Entiendo. — Clamó finalmente Faraniss— no sólo me esperaban para comenzar a restaurar la barrera, quieren que abramos el paso del norte. El camino de **Avalar**.

De pronto las cosas se pusieron serias, incluso la mirada de los dragones cambio por completo.

—Sólo por ahí podrán cruzar seguro— Susurró el guardián de La Noche Eterna.

— ¿Seguros?—reprimió la dragona.

—Arkos se encargara de ello, además Azurita asegura que Link es capaz de guiarlos, de poner mente fría y llevarlos seguros a través del pasaje.

—Todos hemos escuchado del nuevo Zilant, cuentan los rumores que es un mercenario de alto rango— canturreó Arkos con mueca sardónica.

Faraniss levantó el arco de la ceja en donde sólo había escamas, también había escuchado los rumores que le cantaba el bosque en sueños, sabia de la existencia del chico desde hacía más o menos tres años, y al inicio aunque estaba confundida, poco a poco se había hecho a la idea de que la esencia de un dragón ahora residiera en una especie diferente.

—Me imagino que Ignis se está mentalizando. —añadió mientras nuevamente curioseaba en el aspecto de los hylians, no solía salir demasiado del bosque, incluso había quien creía que su existencia era mera leyenda, quizás era eso lo que desde el principio tenía al lado curioso de Link fascinado.

Los otros dragones hicieron una simple mueca que ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían cómo interpretar, Faraniss sabía que la idea de que dejaran entrar a las personas al pasaje habría levantado opiniones divididas, los dragones jóvenes eran más flexibles pero no por eso menos arraigados a sus ancestros.

—El cederá— la bruja habló desde el fondo de su recinto, fue casi un susurró, uno apenas audible.

Azurita entrecerró los ojos, a su mente acudían presagios de un futuro desconocido, oscuro, algo agobiante, por primera vez hubiera deseado poder pedir consejo a su antigua maestra o por lo menos haber despertado la habilidad que caracterizaba a los dragones de plata de poder mirar hacia el futuro. Tal y como entonces se sintió frustrada, dio por terminada esa charla y se alejó con paso torpe para ir a descansar un rato.

—Mañana— le susurró a Link, sabiendo que el hylian entendería aunque esas palabras estuvieran fuera de contexto.

Arkos también alzo vuelo y la señora del castillo antiguo cerró su puerta con magia, en el patio central sólo quedaron la pareja de hylians, Faraniss y Muguetsu; quien seguramente pronto se iría a cuidar a su dama.

Entonces Link también tomó a Zelda de la mano y se la llevó a recorrer el castillo, debían buscar a Tomodachi e informarle que comenzarían los preparativos para poder viajar de nuevo.

—Oye Zel…

—Dime Link

De repente Link esbozó una sonrisa, apretó aún más la mano de su princesa, adoraba la sensación que transmitía, con la zurda libre de pronto chaqueó los dedos y terminó haciendo magia que se materializo en una llama danzarina.

— ¡Cielos!— eso de verdad que no se lo esperaba— ¡Link, tienes magia!

Nuevamente él soltó una risita.

—Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, aunque no sabía cómo usarla, bueno, es como Tomodachi dice, todos los hylian tienen magia.

—Sí, pero no todos son capaz de usarla— de pronto su tono se volvió triste y agachó la cabeza, ella seguía siendo un desastre con su magia, así que de pronto el tema se había vuelto un tanto incómodo.

—No creas que es tan especial. No sabía de donde había salido, hasta que tuve un sueño, un sueño raro y de pronto no supe porque lo sabía plenamente, la magia del tesoro de Din se me había pegado, quizás fue porque yo lo saqué la montaña.

—Ah— musitó aun en ese tono.

—Oh, Zel creía que te haría feliz, digo…, desde que llegamos no paras de hablar y alagar a los dragones, creí que si sabias que también tenía magia me querrías más— habló haciendo berrinche, de verdad estaba celoso pues quería que la mirada de Zelda fuera únicamente suya.

—Ay , Link— clamó tratando de no reírse— es imposible que te quiera más, te quiero ya con todo lo que soy y lo que puedo llegar a ser.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo y de pronto se sonrojo mucho, Link también se había puesto como tomate colorado. Estaban los tortolitos todos atarantados cuando de repente Zelda sintió una pequeña brisa cálida, olía a bosque fresco y se sentía como una energía acogedora. Ambos se viraron sólo para descubrir que la dragona de los bosques los había estado siguiendo con la cabeza baja casi al ras del piso. Faraniss seguía observando a la princesa con cierta fascinación en la mirada.

—No lo tomen en cuanta, es un dragón de la naturaleza y se siente extremadamente atraída hacia las cosas que son demasiado puras— expresó Mugetsu mientras pasaba caminado a su lado— quizás no puedas quitártela de encima Link, ya le hecho el ojo a la princesa— espetó con una risita, finalmente se echó a volar y los abandonó a su mera suerte.

Por un segundo Link se quedó meditando.

—"Si… Zelda es la cosa más pura y hermosa del mundo"— pensó mientras dibujaba esa sonrisa boba en su rostro.

La princesa nuevamente rio con cierto nervio, aunque al final estiro la mano y le acarició la nariz a ese enorme ser alado. Siguieron caminado en busca de Tomodachi, recorriendo los enormes pasillos de "Castillo Antiguo", hasta llegar a lo más profundo, a lo que nunca habían explorado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Éste capitulo se resume en una sola palabra... Dark 3

jajajajajaja xD

Que de por si ya estaba demasiado libre, y ahora viene la bruja a echarle leña al fuego, ¿Por qué?... por simple y mera curiosidad, "Capricho" tal y como el propio guerrero de las sombras dijo, aunque digamos que ha sido un capricho basado en instintos.

¿Cual sera el secreto que yace tras la mágica recuperación del ojo de Link, y por qué Zelda se enojaría tanto al saberlo?

*Insartando intriga* Muhahahahahaha.

¿Acaso logran nuestros jovenes viajeros librarse de Faraniss? xD


	9. El pasaje de la Necrópolis

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Raya** (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **_.»».*.««._**

 **oOo** **».** **Cap** **í** **tulo** **9** **: El pasaje de la Necr** **ó** **polis** **.«** **oOo**

 **-._.»».*.««._.-**

.

Había suspirado, gruñido y echado maldiciones a cuanto dios conocía. Tenía que reconocerlo, su sueño de pisar Colmillo de Guerra se había fastidiado un poco, no sólo porque la ciudad pasaba por un momento de caos e incertidumbre, sino porque también sentía que había perdido varias cosas importantes desde que estaba en ese sitio.

Su pelaje se esponjó cuando nuevamente se le cortó el hechizo.

Y así había estado todo el día, cuando Link y Zelda lo encontraron ya tenía los bigotes crispados y los incisivos pulidos de tanto que había castañeado en toda la mañana. Durante largo tiempo el par de hylians no se atrevieron a dirigirle la palabra hasta que finalmente lo miraron patear el mapa que había desplegado en el piso y lanzar un insulto en lengua caviidae.

— ¿Tomo?— la princesa le habló en tono dulce mientras se acuclillaba a su lado— si tienes algún problema puedes decirnos.

—No… es decir, no es nada— musitó, de pronto se le había salido todo el aire, era difícil permanecer enojado cuando tenía la presencia de la princesa Zelda, ella parecía aletargarlo todo. Link cogió el mapa del piso, lo enroscó y se lo echó a la alforja.

— ¿Beast no aparece?— preguntó en voz neutra, el gesto que hizo Tomodachi ante la voz del mercenario lo dijo todo.

—Se salió de rango, el mapa no me sirve— bufó con cierta cólera.

La señal se había movido tan al norte que ya no podía ubicarse dentro del objeto cartográfico. Sin embargo, Faraniss, quien estaba cerca, escuchó el malestar del pequeño viajero.

—Si lo que quieres es un mapa, puedo regalarte uno— habló en voz melodiosa.

Por primera vez el caviidae se dio cuenta de la presencia de la creatura, por unos segundos se quedó con la boca abierta pues al igual que Link, para él La Señora del Bosque acontecía como una leyenda viviente, anonadado y sin palabras observó como la princesa volvía a la puerta de aquella sala y le sonreía de nuevo a la dragona.

— ¿Puedes?

—Castillo Antiguo tiene una biblioteca en el ala oeste, pueden pedirle a la caviidae custodia que les replique un mapa con magia. — le contestó a la doncella.

—Entonces vamos— expresó Link con más entusiasmo del debido, cogió a Tomodachi por el pliegue del cuello y se lo llevó cargando como si fuera una simple bolsa, aun estando en shock Tomo no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que Link lo llevara mientras seguían a la dragona por los laberinticos caminos de aquella vieja estructura. No fue sino hasta más tarde que por fin se dio cuenta del detalle del ojo, le señaló de manera torpe aun si poder creer lo que veía, ni siquiera "el beso de la Diosa" había sido capaz de reconstruir esa herida, así que durante algún tiempo se preguntó ¿Qué clase magia poderosa albergaba la dichosa bruja?

Aun así, Link no tomó en cuenta aquel desplante de actitud en su amigo, sabía que estaba arisco por el hecho de estar tan cerca de una manada de caviidaes tan grande; iban y venían por todos lados, murmuraban alegremente en cada esquina y agachaban de manera servicial la cabeza cada vez que un dragón les pasaba de lado, no obstante Faraniss negaba con la cabeza haciendo gestos, pues a sus ojos ninguna creatura tenía más valor que otra.

Cuando finalmente llegaron después de una larga caminata, los tres viajeros volvieron a poner esos ojos maravillados, había un enorme lago y al centro un islote que albergaba una torre muy alta que desde lo lejos había sido confundida con la parte de la estructura original del castillo. Un largo puente de piedra comunicaba ambos extremos y los viajeros cruzaron por ahí siguiendo los pasos de la Señora del Bosque.

Pronto llegaron al otro lado y la dragona empujó el portón de entrada con la cabeza haciendo que se deslizara con una delicadeza que parecía increíble.

—Cielos— los tres murmuraron al unísono, no sabían si esa biblioteca era más grande que la ciudad Ropy pero definitivamente también era asombrosa.

Estaban perdidos admirando la estructura, cuando de pronto escucharon a la dragona llamar al encargado. Nuevamente el pobre Tomo se quedó hecho piedra, no sólo era el nombre, era el caviidae. Era Tsukiko quien se había presentado al llamado, con una fugaz mirada ella se percató de su presencia, pero lo dejó de lado y se concentró en lo que su señora Faraniss le pedía.

—Nuestros invitados necesitan un mapa, hazles una copia— expresó.

La caviidae asintió y de inmediato fue buscarlo, durante algunos segundos desapareció dentro de las estanterías de libros, pero después regresó trayendo consigo el encargo el cual deposito en una de las mesas predispuestas para las lecturas.

—Alteza, le parece bien éste— habló de manera amable dirigiéndose a Zelda

La princesa se acercó con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo y le dio un apapacho.

—Tsukiko que gusto verte, por un momento no te reconocí desde la distancia ¿pero, qué haces aquí?

—Mi compañera se lastimó y he decidido volver a mi antiguo trabajo.

—Entonces, realmente eres de aquí— apremió Link con mirada asertiva

Zelda finalmente la soltó y la devolvió a la mesa.

—Entonces es cierto lo que Impa dijo, la señora del castillo antiguo nos había estado espiando. — susurró la doncella con cierto tono triste.

—Existimos para servir, — pronunció ella— pero espiar es una palabra fea, la señora solamente cuidaba su camino, es posible que ya sepa la razón.

—Me confesó que quería ganarse los favores de Hyrule.

Link alzó una ceja al enterarse y en silencio soltó una risilla picara, definitivamente los mercenarios y las brujas compartían muchas ideologías.

— ¿Siente odio o reproche?— preguntó bajando las orejas.

—No, no has hecho nada malo— dijo Zelda recuperando su sonrisa, después de todo ella los había tratado de manera muy amable y solamente había hecho lo que le ordenaban. — ¿Verdad, Tomo?— completó la oración.

Pero Tomodachi no respondió a eso, su semblante estaba serio y su mirada distante, no quería hacer nuevamente una escena así que había preferido dejar su mente en blanco.

—El mapa está bien— simplemente pronunció, se dio la vuelta y salió de ese sitio, Link y Zelda se quedaron un poco confundidos mirándose entre ellos, aunque no le hicieron demasiado caso y se olvidaron del asunto cuando Tsukiko comenzó a replicar el mapa en un papel en blanco, era un hechizo que a los ojos de la princesa parecía muy hermoso, destilaba muchos colores y podía sentirse una magia muy cálida. Al final obtuvieron una réplica exacta pero en un papel más nuevo.

—Increíble— musitó Link— ¿Me vendes tu hechizo?

— ¿Eh?— pronunció un poco perpleja.

—Link no puedes pedirle eso a un mago, ¿o sí?— preguntó la princesa.

— ¿Por qué no?, podría sernos útil el resto del camino— clamó de manera aligerada, siempre que se trataba de algo que captaba su interés buscaba la manera de conseguirlo, no tenía pelos en la lengua ni le daba vergüenza pedir las cosas sin rodeos.

—Pues… hay varios libros de magia, si quieres puedo prestarte uno, aunque se necesita de mucho maná y años de práctica para poder hacer algo como lo que hice— respondió Tsukiko de manera algo tímida.

Link hizo una mueca, aunque de todas formas aceptó echarle un ojo a los libros, la caviidae le señaló la estantería exacta, había que subir dos pisos pues las estanterías habían sido acomodadas siguiendo la silueta dela torre.

Y mientras Link desaparecía, a la princesa se le ocurrió la poca ortodoxa tarea de arrastrar a Tsukiko a una de sus locuras, se llevó a la caviiadae y al nuevo mapa y salió en busca de Tomodachi.

—Quiero que se disculpe, se portó un poco grosero.

— ¡Que!, no, no es necesario…. "En serio, ¡por qué me pasan estas cosas!"— terminó pensando.

—Perdónalo, ¿sí?— clamó con su vocecita dulce— perdió a su águila y creo que eso lo tiene de mal humor.

— ¿¡Águila!?

—Se llama Beast, es su montura personal, pero también es su mejor amiga.

—Que loco, me moriría de miedo si se me acerca un animal de esos. — espetó pensando más con el instinto que con la lógica.

Para mala fortuna Tomodachi escuchó eso y le hizo una mueca verdaderamente acusadora.

—Tomo, — la princesa lo llamó— no hagas esa cara. ¿Qué te pasa? No tienes por qué ser así con ella.

Y simplemente castañeó los dientes y se dio la vuelta haciendo berrinche.

—Vamos— nuevamente le insinuó Zelda, para ese entonces ya había puesto a Tsukiko sobre el suelo y se había acuclillado al lado de su compañero de viaje.

—No deseo hablar del tema.

—Está bien pero por lo menos discúlpate, tú no eres así, siempre eres lindo y tierno, no dejes que éste incidente saqué ante los demás tu lado equivocado— le dijo nuevamente con ese tono demasiado dulce.

Tomodachi aplanó las orejas y suspiró de manera triste.

—Lo siento, — pronunció finalmente con sentimiento neutro— y gracias por el mapa— terminó.

La princesa asintió y desdobló el mapa sobre las baldosas del piso que estaban afuera de la torre, era igual que el que tenían sólo que éste abarcaba los territorios que iban más allá de Dragonsterra e incluso más allá de Hyrule.

En poco tiempo Tomo volvió a hechizar el mapa y finalmente pudo encontrar a su águila.

— ¿Qué es ese lugar?— preguntó tratando de leer las letras pequeñas

—Es el límite de Aincrad— respondió Tsukiko.

Esas eran buenas y malas noticias, Beast estaba muy lejos pero de igual manera ellos iban en camino hacia ese sitio, Tomo se preguntó porque se había quedado la señal ahí varada, quizás se había lastimado, ¿Qué tal si no podía moverse?, nuevamente pareció demasiado preocupado ante la idea, aunque se tranquilizó al ver que la señal que recibía era estable.

— ¿Cuándo partimos?— preguntó con cierta ansia.

—Faraniss dijo que mañana, parece que su compañero Arkos está preparando algo para nosotros— contestó Zelda.

Entonces simplemente suspiró de manera aletargada y triste, perdió la vista en el mapa, cuando menos lo imaginaba Tsukiko ya le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, tenía curiosidad por la dichosa águila arpía, que como bien todos sabían era el depredador natural de los caviidaes, al inicio Tomo contestó con desgana pero después de un rato la conversación se volvió amena y olvido que estaba enojado.

En esos momentos Zelda volvió a escabullirse, no sabía que había pasado pues presentía que el enojo de su amigo iba más allá de un simple rezago de preocupación, los dejó solos para que conversaran y quizás pudieran arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

…

Dentro de la biblioteca Faraniss se había echado sobre el piso, leía una novela de romance y fantasía mientras esperaba a que el tiempo pasara, Zelda se preguntó como una creatura tan grande era capaz de manipular un objeto tan pequeño con semejante delicadeza, sin duda había muchas cosas que seguían siendo un misterio para su entendimiento. Simplemente dejó a la dragona y subió dos pisos arriba en donde se suponía que Link estaba husmeando de manera minuciosa.

— ¿Link?— lo llamó, no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido.

Unos ojos traviesos y maliciosos la miraron desde las penumbras de su escondite, Zelda pegó un gritito cuando Link apareció de la nada tras sus espaldas y la atrapó por la cintura.

— ¡Te atrapé!— exclamó de manera picara, la apachurró muy fuerte e hizo un gruñido juguetón muy cerca de su oreja.

Después de eso todo se volvió risas, Faraniss alzó una que otra vez la mirada y ladeó la cabeza de manera curiosa. Pensó entonces que los humanos y los dragones no eran tan diferentes, se volvían muy alegres cuando se enamoraban y a veces hasta hacían cosas muy bobas, en esos instantes sólo podía recordar las locuras que había visto hacer a Mugetsu por Azurita.

* * *

Bajo la quietud de la madrugada, empacaron sus cosas, Link volvió a ponerse su túnica verde y Zelda sus cómodas ropas de viaje, cargaron a Epona con los víveres y medicinas que los caviidaes de Colmillo de Guerra les habían ofrecido, y justo para cuando el sol despuntaba el alba estaban listos para retomar su travesía.

Fuera de sus dormitorios habían recibido la noticia de que Azurita seria su guía, así que se reunieron con ella en uno de los patios centrales. Link y la dragona intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas en silencio. Esa mañana lloviznaba de manera leve y el aire frío cargado de neblina había terminado por desperezarlos por completo, caminaron paso a paso siguiendo a la Señora de Plata, dejando atrás Castillo Antiguo mientras se internaban en unas ruinas que no precisamente habían quedado de la devastadora batalla que se había cernido en la ciudad hacia tan solo pocos días. La bruma se volvió aún más densa y el bosque que los rodeaba pareció cobrar vida, era como si de pronto una extraña fuerza invisible quisiera repelerlos, como mero instinto el grupo se plegó en pocos segundos, Tomodachi saltó al lomo de Epona y la yegua a su vez pegó el cuerpo a su amo, Link quien caminaba por delante guiándola a fuerza de rienda le dedicó una pequeña caricia antes de que la propia Zelda le robara el brazo, con cariño el mercenario le regaló una dulce mirada a su princesa haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para protegerla.

El camino siguió volviéndose hostil mientras más se adentraban y poco después de que llegaran a cierto punto Azurita comenzó a emitir un sonido melodioso, la frágil tul de mutismo que los envolvía se quebró ante la voz de la dragona; en un canto extraño y prístino en el que resonaban las voces de los seres antiguos que custodiaban aquella tierra. Por primera vez Link sintió esa fuerza sobrenatural y abrumadora.

—Ah… Link… Link, son, ¿Son, fantasmas?

—Shhh— silenció la pregunta mientras sentía como Zelda se aferraba aún más a su brazo.

Durante unos segundos dejó que Epona caminara sola a su ritmo, y con la mano libre le acarició el rostro a Zelda, le acomodó un mechón de pelo suelto y le dio un besito en la coronilla.

—Mira bien— susurró. De pronto entre las sombras varias creaturas esculpidas de granito tomaron forma tácita— son centinelas— masculló nuevamente señalando a los dragones de piedra que hasta entonces habían estado ocultos entre la neblina. Sin duda aquello realmente era obra de una magia extraña y poderosa que residía protegiendo al lugar de cualquier intruso.

Azurita detuvo el paso.

Finalmente habían llegado a una estructura enorme, no se parecía en nada a Castillo Antiguo aunque irónicamente había muchas huellas que delataban que era mucho más viejo que la propia ciudad de los dragones, la estructura entera parecía estarse enterrando por su propia cuenta hacia el subsuelo. Frente ella, la bruja Amateratsu los esperaba, a su lado yacían Tsukiko, Watanuki y Akatsuki; los tres caviidaes permanecían con la mirada baja en símbolo de respeto. Y había un último ser que aguardaba su llegada.

Arquimaes saludo con reverencia antes de echarse a volar y posarse sobre el hombro derecho del mercenario como si éste fuera una percha para el aterrizaje.

—Avalar, el camino de Awinor— le susurró al oído mientras le señalaba con la mirada el portón de entrada en el que residían cinco antorchas de piedra incrustadas, cada una de ellas encendida en un color distintito; plateado, verde, rojo, azul prusia y amarillo, cada uno de ellos representaba a alguno de los cinco señores.

—Éste es un lugar sagrado— clamó Azurita. Desplegó las alas y con un suave aleteo originó una corriente que abrió el camino separando la doble hoja que hasta entonces lo había sellado.

— ¿Qué es Awinor?— preguntó Zelda con mucha inocencia.

Link la tomó de la cintura y la apachurró contra su pecho, entonces la princesa supo que no debía decir ni una sola palabra. Link conocía la respuesta pero por el cariño y el respeto que guardaba hacia su vieja amiga decidió callar hasta que fuera el momento oportuno.

—Buena suerte, jóvenes viajeros— despidió la bruja en voz solemne— espero que nuestros caminos algún día vuelvan a encontrarse.

Asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a Azurita tras el umbral de tinieblas en el que se abría el pasaje que los dragones resguardaban con mucho recelo. Pero entonces Link sintió que alguien pequeño lo jalaba por la túnica, se viró y encontró a Airin. La bruja pareció ofrecerle la daga que tiempo atrás le habían devuelto.

—Replique una con magia. Es un regalo, pero no te confundas, es sólo que a las brujas no nos gusta deber favores.

Link la recibió con gusto y se la echó a la alforja.

—Adiós.

—Adiós— respondió.

Tsukiko también dijo adiós aunque sólo Tomodachi logró escucharla y entenderla.

* * *

—Maestro Arquimaes, que gusto que nos acompaña. — clamó Zelda con su voz alegre.

—He venido solamente para cerrar la última puerta.

— ¿Ultima puerta?

El viejo dragón soltó una risita cantarina. Recién había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando el pasaje se cerró a sus espaldas, una oscuridad perpetua invadió el sitio, pero se disipó a los pocos segundos después de que las escamas de azurita comenzaran a brillan en un precioso y sobrenatural destello plateado.

Al igual que su astro regente, la dragona doblegó a las tinieblas con su esencia.

—Venid, alteza. — Llamó a Zelda— Antes de avanzar debo darle un regalo.

Zelda se acercó ella con su carita tierna, amaba los regalos aunque no entendía porque precisamente ahora.

—Voy a darle el aliento de plata— clamó. — esa estalagmita de allá puede servirnos— le dijo mientras le indicaba que la siguiera.

Durante un segundo le dedicó a su joven mercenario una mirada.

—Ve— ordenó también él en voz muy bajita.

Los ojos de Link relucieron en un curioso destello, una sonrisa triste y nostálgica adornó su rostro mientras el recuerdo de Celestea revivía muy dentro de sus memorias, nuevamente metió la mano a la alforja y acarició aquel collar que alguna vez le había pertenecido. Desde siempre había querido que Azurita se lo quedara, pero la dragona había insistido que él debía ser quien lo tuviera, así que sin más remedio aquella joyería había vuelto al fondo de su alforja hechizada.

—Ella no podrá volver más— musitó Arquimaes muy cerca de su oído. Link miró de reojo al pequeño ser que yacía cómodamente acomodado en sus hombros— no puede ir a Awinor junto a nuestros hermanos del pasado, su amor por Zilant la retendrá aquí por siempre.

— ¿Es por Ryuuji?

—No. Ryuuji es su consuelo. ¿Has notado como cambia su esencia?, el alma del dragón está volviendo a su origen. Por eso es mejor si lo único que queda de ellos permanece unido.

Nuevamente suspiró al igual que hacía tres años, acarició la empuñadura de su espada hasta que al final encontró el consuelo en las palabras del dragón sabio. Su conciencia volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a las curiosas pisadas de Tomodachi poner rumbo hacia donde se habían ido las chicas.

— ¡Adonde crees que vas, caviidae pervertido!— gruñó muy enojado mientras lo alcanzaba y le daba un zape atronador en la cabeza.

— ¡Oye!— Clamó al haber recibido semejante daño — Quiero ver el aliento de plata, mi instinto me dice que algo mágico y maravilloso sucederá detrás de esa roca.

—Si te atreves a asomar uno solo de tus bigotes te mato— lo amenazó – está prohibido que veas eso, ¿Por qué crees que Azurita se llevó a Zelda?

—Pero Epona está viendo— Reclamó de manera celosa mientras señalaba a la yegua que asomaba la cabeza tras la roca en la que la princesa había desaparecido.

— ¡Pero Epona es hembra, tarado!— rechistó al tope del enojo.

—Por favor desvístase alteza— la voz de Azurita se escuchó como un susurró tras la formación geológica.

Entonces Tomo comprendió todo de golpe y se puso colorado hasta por encima de su pelaje.

—Oye, ¡saca tu sucia imaginación de mi princesa!— reclamó Link volviendo a asestarle otro zape que lo dejó casi muerto— pervertido.

…

Al otro lado de la estalagmita Zelda soltó una risita nerviosa, de verdad que aquel par hacía demasiado escándalo. Con cuidado se sacó las prendas y las dobló junto al suelo, sintió un poco de frío cuando su piel tersa quedó al descubierto, mas aun así no rechistó ante aquella petición tan poco común.

—Desde hace tiempo que sabía que posiblemente éste pasaje sería el único camino— habló el ser alado mientras sus ojos se conectaban con los de la princesa— lo he pensado mucho pero al mirar a través de su alma he sabido encontrar la verdadera forma.— susurró en voz melodiosa y casi hipnotizante.

Los ojos de la princesa también se perdieron en el mar de estrellas que adoraban el iris de la señora de plata.

— ¿Forma?

—Cuando Celestea utilizó su aliento de plata sobre Link lo hizo de ésta misma manera— musitó, abrió las alas y aspiró profundo.

Zelda cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el aliento de la dragona la inundaba por completo, miles de destellos plateados chocaron contra su cuerpo y se esparcieron más allá de la roca que las protegía. Durante algunos segundos una poderosa magia gobernó aquel tramo del pasaje dejando a su paso una sensación cálida y protectora.

—Mi maestra vio a través de los recuerdos ancestrales de su alma, al igual que hoy yo lo hice a través de la suya— habló con parsimonia.

Finalmente Zelda abrió los ojos y se observó a sí misma, no supo como pero traía ropa nueva. Un precioso vestido blanco que relucía tanto como las escamas de la dragona.

—Los ajuares de la Diosa Blanca— aclaró Azurita.

—Es precioso. Gracias. Aunque aun no entiendo ¿para qué? O ¿por qué ahora?

—Ningún otro ser que no sea dragón puede atravesar el pasaje, más allá de los laberintos de Avalar se encuentra Awinor, el cementerio de los dragones, es un lugar sagrado para los de nuestra especie. Por eso le doy éste regalo, mientras mi esencia la acompañe no le sucederá nada— habló incitándola a que la siguiera, Zelda recogió sus cosas y la siguió muy cerca mientras regresaban con sus compañeros. Las orejas de Epona bailaron suavemente ante la voz de la señora de plata quien se posó ante ella y con la pizca aliento que le quedaba la envolvió en aquella magia protectora, nuevamente en su oreja apareció un arete muy parecido al que había usado para traspasar el cinturón de fuego. — no obstante, incluso el pasaje tiene reglas para nosotros, ningún dragón tentado por la codicia sale vivo de entre sus penumbras.

—Suena peligroso— clamó Link alzando los brazos para recibir con ellos a su princesa— ¿estarán bien?

—Mi joven amigo, los señores de Colmillo de Guerra hemos aprendido a guardar nuestro instinto, no debes preocuparte.

Link asintió, aunque aun así sintió una pizca de culpa, sabía que la avaricia era el peor defecto de un dragón, su mayor debilidad y el peor de sus enemigos.

— ¿Que pasara con Link y Tomo?— preguntó Zelda, preocupada de que ellos no llevaran la protección debida.

—Ellos estarán bien— simplemente pronunció la dragona.

Caminaron siguiendo la brillante esencia que se desprendía desde la señora de plata, mientras las horas pasaban y el recovo de la cueva se volvía cada vez más amplio. De vez en cuando una que otra construcción salía a la luz, escondida bajo siglos de naturaleza yacía una historia que pocos conocían.

Y entonces aparecieron los grabados. Esos definitivamente no eran naturales.

Zelda abrazó a Link al ver las representaciones aquellas escenas.

— ¿Por qué los dragones se pelean entre sí?— preguntó ella.

—Esos seres oscuros son _Caidos,_ la historia que narra Avalar habla de la primera ciudad que sucumbió ante su ataque, hace muchos siglos existió algo incluso más grande que Colmillo de Guerra, la primera Dragonsterra. Fue destruida cuando los dragones con el corazón lleno de avaricia aparecieron bajo la sed del instinto salvaje.

Relató en voz relajada mientras seguían su camino. Los cascos de Epona hacían ecos que se perdían más allá de la propia voz de Azurita.

—Ésta parte del pasaje narra una época oscura— clamó al tiempo que llegaban a su destino, otra puerta enorme les cerraba el paso, pero frente a ella Faraniss los esperaba, las dragonas se saludaron entre ellas y Azurita avanzó hasta posarse delante de otra enorme antorcha de piedra y la encendió coloreándola de un fuego plateado, entonces la puerta se abrió ante ellos.

—Vamos— musitó la señora del bosque. —seré su acompañante a partir de éste momento.

—Aquí nos despedimos, Link— dijo su presente guía con cierta tristeza— Link avanzó hacia ella mientras la dragona descendía su cabeza de manera noble.

Entonces el joven mercenario le dio un abrazo, agradeciendo con ese gesto todas las atenciones que había tenido con él hasta entonces.

—Ven a verme de vez en cuando, estaré custodiando Colmillo de Guerra.

—Ojala pudiéramos llevarlos hasta Hyrule, — habló Faraniss —pero el escudo provisional de la ciudad cederá pronto, debemos quedarnos y proteger nuestro sitio.

—Entiendo— habló Zelda dándoles a entender que ya habían hecho demasiado.

—Y recuerda, Link— habló nuevamente la dragona plateada— mantén la mente fría, sé que tu amor no dejara que tu instinto te domine. Recuerda…— volvió a repetir.

—Entiendo, no debemos tocar nada. Estaremos bien.

Finalmente se despidieron con una sonrisa.

—"¿Amor?"— Zelda no supo si entendió eso hasta que Link la tomó nuevamente de la mano, entonces recordó las muchas veces que le había dicho que la quería. Con una última mirada despidió a Azurita quien desapareció entre las penumbras, no volverían a verla, al menos no durante un tiempo.

El resto del periplo fue sumamente tranquilo, las pisadas de Faraniss también eran delicadas y sigilosas, demasiado gráciles incluso para pertenecer a un ser tan enorme, un curioso destello verde se encendía desde el musgo arraigado en las arcaicas estructuras como si la flora de aquel sitio reconociera la presencia de por lo menos uno de sus moradores. La señora del bosque reinaba sobre la magia que yacía inherente en cada parte de la naturaleza.

Pronto no hubo más musgo, una oscuridad perpetua los acogió durante cierto tiempo mas no obstante los dragones conocían cada tramo del camino y avanzaron a paso constante teniendo cuidado de no perder a ninguno de los viajeros que los seguía, minutos más tarde nuevamente encontraron aquel sobrenatural brillo, aunque en esta ocasión provenía de un sitio completamente diferente.

En esa parte del camino habían nacido centenas de hongos, grandes y pequeños; diminutos como hormigas y gigantescos como todo lo alto que era el recovo de la cueva, incluso Faraniis cabía por debajo de ellos, así que la luminiscencia que emitían era tan radiante que contrastaba con la otra parte del camino que recién habían abandonado.

—Vaya— Tomodachi se sintió tentado a inspeccionarlos más de cerca, no obstante el brillo sobrenatural lo mantuvo lejos de las tentaciones.

Pronto fue Link quien no pudo ante semejante espectáculo, y terminó siendo él quien se pusiera a indagar sobre la misteriosa flora. El silencio se rompió ante aquello y durante varias horas el joven mercenario entabló conversación amena con la dragona que dominaba la naturaleza.

Hablaron de plantas y flores, y de otros pequeños seres que habitaban el camino que pisaban, y de los enormes hongos que cubrían la cueva como si quisieran abrirse paso más allá del espacio en el que ésta los tenía restringidos.

— ¿No son hermosos?— pronunció con devoción absoluta— son los abuelos de éste sitio, han estado aquí desde antes que pobláramos ésta tierra, sobrevivieron a la era oscura y siguen aquí como si los siglos fueran para ellos un simple sueño.

—Increíble— expresó Tomodachi aun sintiendo la ansiedad por ir a toquetearlo todo.

—Eso explica porque son tan enormes— dijo Link aun sin soltar la mano de Zelda, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que se había adueñado de su brazo, pero para ambos ese tiempo había sido apenas insignificante, la conexión que había nacido entre ambos se había vuelto demasiado fuerte y ahora era casi imposible que se mantuvieran alejados el uno del otro sin la necesidad inherente de sentir el roce de la piel de su compañero contra la suya.

— Ver tantos hongos hace que me de hambre— replicó la princesa haciendo un ligero puchero. Inevitablemente Link soltó una risita, cogió a la princesa por la cintura y con un ágil movimiento la subió al lomo de su yegua.

—No princesita. Recuerda lo que dijo Azurita, no debemos tocar nada.

—Oh – rechistó de manera un poquito triste, sin embargo recuperó su sonrisa cuando Link sacó una bolsita de su equipaje llena de barritas de semillas enmieladas, al parecer a los caviidaes de Colmillo de Guerra les gustaban demasiado y habían decido llenar buena parte de las provisiones con estos curiosos dulces.

Por un tiempo eso mantuvo la mente de Zelda ocupada, aunque desde ese instante Link no pudo quitarle la vista a Tomodachi pues de otra forma se habría terminado todas las golosinas que iban racionadas exactamente para una semana. Hubo de soportar el wic wic constante que emitía su compañero, y que no podía evitar proferir debido a sus arraigados instintos de herbívoro.

Pararon unas cuantas veces durante el camino, para descansar, beber agua y cuidar de otras necesidades. Porque cuando la penumbra se volvió aún más tacita la ansiedad y los miedos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, Epona parecía demasiado inquieta pues deambular por esa caverna casi infinita no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Pronto también los hongos amistosos los abandonaron, solo quedaron los gigantes dispersos a lo largo de las pocas murallas que quedaban cerca de Avalar, la luminiscencia menguó hasta convertirse en un susurro ralo apenas visible para indicarles por donde seguía el sendero labrado en aquellas centenarias piedras.

Nuevamente las grandes murallas decoradas gobernaron el camino, coloreadas de manera tenue de rojo cochinilla y azul añil ya desgastado*

A lo lejos nuevamente se apreciaba otra de esas enormes puertas y un sin número de antorchas en las que danzaban lenguas de fuego ambarinas y naranjas; de manera errática y casi salvaje, como si incluso desde la distancia aquel fuego se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de los viajeros.

—Parece que alguien no hizo bien su trabajo— Murmuró el caviidae casi rozando con una pata el muro.

Aunque de pronto la pared pareció moverse, y dar un gruñido de enorme fastidio.

—No necesitas darle mantenimiento a aquellos recuerdos que no requieren ser preservados— bufó al tiempo que se deshacía de su camuflaje.

El pobre Tomo dio un brinquito de manera asustada y fue a esconderse entre las piernas del mercenario. Con demasiada parsimonia Link tomó las riendas de Epona asegurándose de que la aparición de Ignis no asustara a la yegua.

En menos de lo que pensaban una parte del muro había cobrado vida, el viejo dragón de fuego les clavó la mirada sin poder disimular el instinto salvaje que corría por sus venas. Definitivamente odiaba haber accedido a la petición de sus otros hermanos, pero para su infortunio Avalar no le pertenecía, no pertenecía a nadie y al mismo tiempo pertenecía a todos los dragones.

Con un bufido ronco terminó de deshacer su camuflaje y apartarse hacia un lugar lejano. Link simplemente lo siguió con la mirada, el brillo sobrenatural de Ryuuji dio un leve tintineo.

—Que susto— musitó el pobre Tomo saliendo de su escondite, por un segundo le dio la impresión de que el señor del fuego se había vuelto una sombra, una mancha negruzca y lejana que se camuflaba de nuevo con el fondo de la caverna.

—Siglos de soledad— pronuncio su guía en voz tenue, Link la miró con ojos brillantes y dubitativos, con esa curiosidad que se apreciaba en la mirada de todo aquel ser que había vivido saciándose de todos aquellos secretos que escondía el mundo.

Faraniss suspiró y guardó sus secretos, pero no hacía falta que pronunciara palabra, el mercenario sabía que ya no existía nadie como el señor del fuego, Celestia había muerto, y junto con ella el legado de los dragones prístinos, las leyes y las costumbres que los habían regido desde tiempos inmemoriales. En otro tiempo habrían dejado morir a su suerte a la heredera de Hyrule, no era su problema, ni su obligación, ni su hado… Lo único que podían perder era una alianza.

El viejo miró a la joven de reojo, no la quería en ese sitio. Ni a ella, ni a ninguno de los otros intrusos. Y no obstante, a pesar de aquella amargura sus ojos ambarinos se perdieron entre los de la princesa. No podía odiarla. Al final de cuentas ella no había pedido que la llevaran por ese sitio, simplemente había sido la debilidad de los otros dragones rebeldes, el amor que llevaban en su corazón después de siglos de haber convivido con las otras especies.

Pero él seguía siendo una "piedra", una piedra grande, parda y roja, al menos así lo pensaba Arquimaes, no había dicho palabra desde el inicio del trayecto y tampoco la pronunciaría simplemente porque no se le daba la gana, sólo le apetecía seguir ahí colgado del hombro del guerrero. La rabieta del viejo Ignis le parecía con desgana; era un crio, siempre lo había sido y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de sus días. "¡Yo ya era viejo cuando ni siquiera habías nacido!" le había gritado un día hace siglos en el pasado, en una época en la que sólo había dejado ver el brillo de sus ojos dorados tras la fina ranura de una de las recién construidas torres de la nueva Dragonsterra. Nadie sabía cuántos años tenía realmente, ni siquiera Celestea lo había sabido, aunque se murmuraba que el pequeño pillo alguna vez le había refutado a Zilant el cortejo hacia la dragona a modo de una buena broma bien merecida.

Ciertamente, a su lado Ignis era un crio y sin embargo el espíritu del señor del fuego había envejecido más que el legado de su especie.

Con un suspiro jovial Arquimaes expresó su pereza, estiró las alas y arrellanó su cuello al lado del de el mercenario, Link no dijo nada, en el aire había un mensaje silente que cualquiera habría comprendido, la vieja y desvanecida roca ya no hablaba pero tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera.

—"Que curiosos son los muros de Avalar"— pensó. Guardaban historias incluso aunque sus moradores renegaran de ellas. El viejo Dragón de fuego jamás podría borrarlas por mucho que tratara de sobreponerse a ellas.

* * *

Y así aconteció lo que debía haber acontecido. Faraniss se había marchado con mirada triste al ver partir a la princesa; la joven cuya determinación brillaba en sus cristalinos ojos azules, nadie sabía lo que el destino le tenía deparado, pero siempre cargaría con aquella tierna sonrisa y aquel amor que le profanaba a su joven "héroe".

Las pisadas de Ignis se volvieron ligeras al paso del tiempo, mientras las horas pasaban y la resignación caía sobre él como un velo pesado e impalpable. Mil y un veces miró de reojo hacia sus cuartos traseros, hacia los viajeros que no decían nada, y hacia el dragón dorado que ya no era otra cosa mas que una simple bufanda gatuna acurrucada en el cuello de aquel joven.

El camino iluminado por la magia del señor del fuego yacía adornado con chispas danzarinas, pequeñas lenguas de fuego que se movían junto con él al compás de cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que al final quedaron quietas en un solo sitio, un claro lleno de hierba alta que se pintaba de anaranjado debido a la iluminación del ambiente.

Nadie sabía cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde que se habían adentrado en aquella gruta oscura, aunque esa sensación se dibuja en sus rostros como una eternidad, pues se les notaba el cansancio en cada una de sus facciones. Incluso link, regio bribón de las tierras del sur, había comenzado a trastabillar después del largo y agotador camino, aunque no decía nada pues su orgullo pesaba sin duda más que su cansancio.

Curiosamente Zelda estaba fresca como lechuga, dio un brinquito para bajar de su montura y simplemente estiró los brazos para salir de su entumecimiento, Arquimaes la imitó casi en sincronía haciendo que ambos al final soltaran una risilla risueña.

— ¿Acampamos?— preguntó Link mirando al ser antiguo.

La voz del mercenario llegó hasta el señor del fuego, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se echó al suelo mientras estiraba las alas.

Seguramente era muy de noche, fuera de Avalar posiblemente las estrellas relucían y quizás… solo quizás, la soberana de la noche comenzaba a salir de su letargo después del imponderable periodo en el que había regido la Noche Eterna.

Con cierta curiosidad el señor del fuego miró al muchacho armar su campamento, no podía tocar nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera aquellas hierbillas silvestres, así se lo había dicho Azurita, y así había obedecido. El dragón debía admitir que aquel hylian poseía una voluntad inquebrantable. Aquella era una circunstancia difícil de superar, aún más después de que la princesa le pusiera aquellos ojitos tiernos y poco disimulados.

"Tengo Hambre"…. Podía leerlo claramente en su mirada, aunque no hubiera emitido sonido alguno, Link supo entender perfectamente cada uno de aquellos gestos, pero con el dolor de su alma por primera vez debió negarse. La abrazo de manera tierna y le acarició la cabeza pidiéndole disculpas.

—Si no puedes encender fuego, quizás deberías robarlo— habló la voz diminuta de Arquimaes.

Lo escuchó, pero evitó meter la idea en su cabeza, sus brazos estrujaron a la princesa aún más contra su pecho. Era obvio que ambos chicos lo sabían aunque llevaran mil provisiones no podían hacer mucho sin aquel preciado elemento.

Aún quedaban las galletas, pero si no las racionaban no lograrían llegar ni a la mitad del camino. Zelda negó con la cabeza. Quizás lo mejor era simplemente dormirse.

Un rugido ronco sonó no muy lejos, el bostezo de Ignis pareció dejar todo en letargo.

Y finalmente habló desde su exilio.

—Que osadía— pronunció.

El dragón diminuto soltó una risilla nada disimulada.

—Pero sólo Zilant ha logrado quitármelo. — murmuró entrelazando su mirada con la del mercenario.

Quizás era un simple reto. Zelda negó con la cabeza. "No vayas" le susurró al oído. El asunto pareció quedarse olvidado.

Ignis seguía en pose senil con los ojos a medio cerrar y la conciencia vagabunda, apenas si fue consiente del momento en el que Link se acercó con pasos cautos y cogió una de las llamas danzarinas, no obstante no dijo nada, sabía que Arquimaes le había susurrado al oído un secreto y el muy pillo había tenido que ir a comprobarlo.

—"Hablas bien con el fuego"— musitó en sus pensamientos mientras sus pesados parpados se abrían para darle paso a su mirada. Entonces y por un segundo Link dejó de empujar la braza y se dio la vuelta, nuevamente ambos se miraron. Ignis volvió a quedarse en el silencio. El joven hylian supo leer en sus ojos cada uno de los sentimientos de la bestia, era obvio que la melancolía los había invadido, y quizás por ese segundo, sólo por ese segundo, el señor del fuego vio a través del alma del muchacho la esencia de un viejo amigo, el recuerdo de Zilant que jamás se desvanecería.

Un recuerdo que perduraría eternamente tal y como lo hacían todas las viejas historias grabadas en Avalar.

* * *

Se había llevado un buen regaño.

Zelda le riñó por haber tomado algo que no debía.

—Él me lo dio— rechistó soltando una sonrisita coqueta tras la casi mentirilla piadosa. Una sonrisa pícara con la que sabía derretir el corazón de la doncella.

Al final Zelda sabía que parte de aquello era cierto, pues el dragón no parecía exhibir signos de enfado pese a que en un inicio se había mostrado excesivamente reacio hacia los improvisados intrusos que pisaban parte de sus dominios.

Link había preparado un guiso con carne seca y especias, la mitad del agua de sus provisiones había desaparecido, aunque no se preocupaba mucho pues el diminuto dragón dorado le había comentado que si llegaba tener problemas recurriera al siguiente guardián que les haría de escolta. Confió en sus palabras, dejó que el tiempo pasara mientras veía a Zelda preparar lo único que faltaba del campamento, un lugar acogedor para dormir.

Se liberó de sus quehaceres y con paso firme arrastró de nuevo la lengua de fuego a su sitio.

—El pago— habló secamente mientras compartía su comida con el señor del fuego.

—Cualquier otro ser se habría quemado, ardido hasta que quedaran solo cenizas…

—Un trato entre dragones, es una cadena que une sus almas, más poderoso que cualquier magia que existe, más eterno que el mismo transcurrir del tiempo.

—Era mi hermano. — susurro con aquella mirada ambarina y triste.

—Algo así suponía.

—Esas palabras, ¿te las dijo el sabio metiche?

—Me las dijo Celestea, hace muchos años. El sabio metiche sólo dijo; _bajo un reto pon a prueba un trato._ Lo demás simplemente lo intuí.

—Eres una creatura lista.

—De igual manera es un pago. Yo siempre pago mis deudas. — rechistó dándole a entender que agradecía que no hubiera hecho bronca porque le habían hurtado la magia.

— ¿Harías cualquier sacrificio por la heredera de Hylia, cierto?

— ¿Eh?

—Sé que estabas dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, pero no pudiste resistirte a su mirada, a veces hay que saber decir no. Que el Zilant pueda robar mi fuego no significa que yo siempre vaya a estar de acuerdo. Y si te hubiera mordido ¿Seguirías con esa cara boba?

Entonces simplemente gruñó. "Que te importa" rechistó en voz bajita sin poder evitar dejar salir sus muletillas de mercenario, el viejo le había dado en el clavo, y pese a que no le importaba no había podido evitar ponerse completamente colorado, pues era cierto, cada locura que había hecho en su vida tenia grabado como motivo el nombre de Zelda. Se dio la vuelta haciendo rabieta, mientras el señor del fuego se viraba sintiéndose vencedor de aquella pequeña batalla.

Habiéndose tragado el orgullo Link simplemente se retiró a dormir. La noche Eterna había sido tan larga y agotadora, y seguiría siéndolo mientras no salieran de ese recovo. Arquimaes y Tomodachi ya dormían a pierna suelta cuando él regresó a su sitio, cerca de ahí Zelda le había acomodado las mantas para que durmiera calientito, sin embargo ella no estaba al alcance de su vista, la buscó con la mirada pero ella se había armado su propio campamento lejos de aquel sitio.

Simplemente era que habían pasado tantas cosas, la joven princesa tenía miles de pensamientos dando tumbos en su ajetreada mente. Todo lo que pasaba siempre ocurría por su culpa, había escuchado lo que había dicho el señor del fuego, no sabía ni como, aunque intuía que quizás tenía algo que ver con el regalo que le había hecho Azurita. Se acarició el vestido blanco sintiendo la necesidad de despojárselo y volver a sus antiguas ropas, aunque era tan bonito, y tan suave, pero le hacía sentir nostalgia y muchos sentimientos confusos como si una parte de ella misma hubiera despertado junto con otro par de cosas.

— ¿Zel?

— ¿Qué pasa, Link? Ya todos duermen. — habló sin mirarlo, un poco perdida, algo triste. La espalda recargada en una roca, sentada con los ojos fijos hacia la negrura que parecía no tener fin en aquella cueva bordeada de aquella extraña hierba y los honguitos luminosos que se apreciaban lejos desde el camino por el que habían venido.

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Al lado de Ignis todo es más cálido. Pero yo no puedo estar cerca del dragón de fuego, me pone muy nerviosa. – murmuró con voz atolondrada, se sentía tonta aunque ante eso sólo puso soltar una risilla de nervios —Pero tu Link, ve a dormir allá.

— ¿Por qué?— rechistó haciendo berrinche.

—Porque yo lo digo. — Ordenó.

—No quiero que estés sola.

—Voy a estar bien.

—Pero yo no— clamó en voz seria. Finalmente ella se viró para mirarlo, no supo como pero terminó abrazado a su pecho, nuevamente no quería soltarla. –Te necesito— musitó.

—Si…— Y abrazó un suspiro triste, había olvidado ponerle la medicina, ni siquiera se acordaba. Se sintió culpable.

Link lo dejó pasar, no le importaba "la cosa esa", había ido con ella porque necesitaba estar con ella, porque quería estar con ella. Sólo con ella. Se dejó curar aunque seguía odiando la dichosa medicina. La última gota de aquel líquido cayó con desgana sobre su pupila. Finalmente aquel ciclo tortuoso parecía haberse cerrado.

—Siempre haces locuras— musitó ella.

Pero Link no contestó, permanecía quieto abrazado a su cintura, dejando caer el peso en el regazo de la joven mientras estiraba las piernas como un gato sintiéndose demasiado a gusto. Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella escena tierna. Lo amaba tanto como su propia vida.

—Yo quiero estar contigo Zel…— murmuró bobamente entre sueños.

De verdad parecía un gatito gigante abrazado a su dueña. Zelda lo acurrucó con sus cobijas y le dio un besito en la cabeza.

—Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, Link. – le susurró al oído y lo abrazó de nuevo, hacía tiempo que se había arrepentido plenamente de sus propias palabras. Jamás había podido dejarlo demasiado lejos.

Jamás.

 _Una cadena que unía sus almas, más poderosa que cualquier magia que hubiera existido, más eterna que el mismo transcurrir del tiempo._

De cierta manera esas palabras también aplicaban para el amor que ambos se tenían. Y aquella _Noche Eterna_ terminó bajo la silueta que dibujaba el arrumaco inocente de aquellos silentes amantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **.**_

N.A.: Pigmentos naturales antiguos utilizados para teñir o colorear, generalmente se obtenían de pequeños insectos como la cochinilla y especies vegetales como el Árbol añil.

 _ **Referencias de cultura general.**_

 **Avalar:** Lugar de los dragones, comúnmente aparece como un valle fértil dentro de los juegos de Spyro. _"solamente he tomado prestado el nombre" ;)_

 **Awinor:** también es la tierra de los dragones, el escenario proviene de una de las famosas "Triadas" de la autora Laura Gallego, "Memorias de Idhun", Awinor el lugar donde yacía la raza ancestral, aunque sucumbió bajo el primer ataque de Ashran el nigromante un día fatídico de conjunción astral, desde entonces acontece como un cementerio, una necropolis gigante de tierras prohibidas y yermas.

Para cuestiones utilitarias, también he tomado prestado únicamente el nombre, haciendo así un pequeño homenaje de estos lugares iconicos.

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo.**

¡Hola, después de diez mil años!

¿Que habrá ocurrido?, seguro que a la autora se la trago el Cataclismo :V

jajajaja aunque nuevamente es 2 de Nov. y seguro algun lector antiguo intuyo que la escritora descarriada en cualquier momento aparecería. Y es que si, como cada año este es día de publicación obligatoria por ser el aniversario de esta cuenta.

uchaaaa, ya cinco años. que loco.

Lamentablemente mis cambios en el ritmo de vida me han dejado retrasada en mis deberes de escritora. pero igual estaré subiendo cositas en el transcurso de esta semana a mi DA, por si gustan ver los bocetos de los dragones guardianes. :3

*Les aviso que este posiblemente sera el ultimo cap de Camino a Hyrule en lo que resta del año, "Quizas" . Aunque tendremos el final de "interludio del Otoño" y posiblemente el siguiente de "Tales Of"

espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado la lectura, en realidad son dos capitulos en uno :v, jajajajaja al final decidi no separarlos porque uno de ellos iba a quedar excesivamente cortito xD.

Esperemos que Tomodachi encuentre su Águila, pobrecilla ¿Que le habrá pasado como para que no volviera?, ¿Y que tan largo es Avalar?, seguro que nuestro viajeros se quedan ahi dentro hasta el 2019 xD.


End file.
